The Mercenary
by Legion'sKryme
Summary: His name is Yasei no Kyofu. He is a young Yakuza boss, and a damn good one at that. However, despite being willing to kill and maim and steal, he likes to still consider himself a rather good person And yet...He feels as though he's not good enough as it is. He needs some help, let alone friends...Oh look, a boy getting beat up by some assholes!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay! So this here is called The Mercenary! This is one of a total of three other stories that I am finally uploading and posting for you lot to read. I'll tell you now that this isn't your average OHSHC fic. I'll warn you now that there is a chapter that is very **DARK**. So if you can't handle it, then there will be a warning before the darkness happens and you can skip over it. Luckily, it's not till about half way through the story. I'll say this ONCE as I do in all my other works._ **I DO NOT own OHSHC. If I did, Kyofu would exist for reals. I only own Kyofu and anything pertaining to him including those non-cannon in the story.** _With that said, I'll go on to say that I'll be posting three chapters at a time. Feel free to flame or comment happy thoughts as you please. _

**Chapter 1: Saving A Random Kid By Kicking Ass**

You know- side step and kick- you'd think a school full of rich people would be something interesting. After all, rich people are apparently filled with all sorts of personalities. But- duck- it's really not all that different from a common kid's school. I mean, come on. You've got your nerds- trip, kick in the face- who are all well taught and mannered as they should be. Kids like those- dodge again, kick to the stomach downward elbow to the back of the head- are normally the sons and daughters of renown business owners. Businesses like computer stuff or medical stuff. Then there's the kids who- knife hand to the throat kick to the balls kick to the ribs- care about what they look like more than school, yet still care about school because they don't wanna actually look and be dumb all in one. Those are normally kids of renown fashion designers men and women alike. Then there's the children of the rich who don't give a fuck about what others think or say- upper cut to the chin- they're normally those with lower class rich parents. Or, like me, they're the child of a Yakuza boss and would sooner rip someone a new one before caring about what they say or think. Like me, they're normally in the lower classes, with teachers who don't really try, because no one cares about a Yakuza boss' son or daughter. Sure they're scary as their mother or father half the time, but then again they also don't care. They don't care because they know from day one that the only thing they need to worry about is how strong they are. And, if their lucky and strong enough, their parent or parents will actually hand over their throne to the kid. Me? I'm a little different from your average Yakuza boss' kid. Why? Well hold on for a few minutes and I'll tell ya.

I sigh as I reach down, pulling the needle that's been in my vest out, and putting it between my lips and teeth. That's not what I'm reaching down for, obviously. My hand grabs a hold of the collar of the young man whose chin I just smashed closed and uses it to pick his frame up with ease. I glare at the boy, blood dribbling from his mouth most likely due to broken and cracked teeth or maybe a bitten tongue. "I suggest," I tell him with a bland stare, "That you never fuck with me again. Got it? I told you this last time we met and the time before that. Get it through your skull: you're not gonna get your dad's throne by taking me down. Tell your buddies that too. I'm tired of having to cut class just to make sure you don't cause any bullshit trouble". I get no answer, as per usual, and scoff. Idiot. He passed out in the middle of me talking. Rude. I drop him without remorse and turn, stuffing my hands into my pockets before simply walking away. Classes are over, I missed the last one of the day due to this ass and his little friends, so I'm free to go as I please. I pass boys and girls this way and that, ignoring any and all odd glances I'm given. Those looks are normal. It comes with the territory of being who I am.

As I make my way towards the gates of my school's grounds, my right hand fiddles with the keys in the pocket. And upon exiting the grounds of my school, I make a left and walk for about five minutes. There, parked nicely along the curb, is a black Kawasaki motorcycle, well cared for and well loved. My pride and joy, my baby. I named 'er Shinigami. After pulling out the keys and starting her up, I settle down in the seat before kicking up the stand and taking off without a care. About twenty minutes later, I find myself coming to the grounds of my home. A place that's simple but not cheep. While I have no maids or servants, I do have men who follow me and therefore live on my land. My land is about forty or so acres. I said it was simple, not small. This place has six buildings. One, the main one is my home. The other four, which are further back and flanking my house, are houses for my underlings. The last is a place for fighting, be it by martial arts, way of a bladed weapon, or simply usage. It is a dojang, a dojo, or whatever else you want to call it. A place for training. I sigh as I look at my home. The building itself is not a mansion, but it is not small in the slightest. It is of moderate size with simple white walls on the outside and red shutters with a black door. The grass we stand on is smooth and green, but is not lush. I walk into the house and find myself in the living room area. The furniture is of a nice leather with two couches sitting across from one another with a coffee table in the middle. It's not much to look at, and there's nothing but a simple flat screen TV along the far wall, but it's nice. I'm silent as I walk through the door across from me on the living room's wall. The dinning room's floor is that of dark wood just like the living room, with a matching table and chair set and a black stained glass table top. The walls are a dark green color, but the room despite all this darkness is well lit. Attached to the far wall from me is another swinging door; this leads to the kitchen. Said room is that of white tiles and a light blue wall set up. The counter tops are of a light tan marble, with steel eating utensils and crystaline glass wear. The fridge is large and white, just like the oven and microwave. I head out of this room and back the way I came, taking to the stairs that are to the immediate right to the front door. I go up these stairs to show a single hallway with five doors on alternating sides of the walls of the hallway that is perpendicular to the staircase and the small walkway that leads off of it as well as the hallway that seems to lead to another hallway that lies parallel to the one we're at now. I look down the hallway that runs off the stairs, there's also a third hallway perpendicular to this one. The hallway's floor itself is that of a carpet and is a dark orange-tan color, the walls an off white. The doors of each room are an off white as well. To the right of the stairs, are three doors, with two staggered and across from one another and the third at the end of the hallway. This is how the other hallways are set up, save for the last one, which has a single master bedroom, my room. I make my rounds, something I've learned to do as a Yakuza boss. Always check your home for intruders, even if it doesn't seem like there have been any. A skilled enough enemy can easily assassinate you if you're off guard. I am rarely off guard. Once I'm sure that there's no one here but me, myself and I, I head back down stairs and into the living room.

Along the wall with no door or tv or windows, so the wall that's attached to the stairs, is a set of pictures. There's only four, but they're some of the few things I find the most valuable. The left-middle one is that of a couple in about their thirties. The with his arms wrapped around his wife, is my father. Claude was his name, and he taught me everything I know in terms of fighting- which is a damn good amount. While he was shorter than I am now, he was a tall man of six foot four inches, with black choppy hair and green eyes like no other. When calm, they were like molten emeralds. However, when fighting or giving orders to his men, they were eyes of a tiger- hard and ruthless. The woman he has his arms around is tiny, being only about five foot and one inch, five foot two at the very most. She was a very happy woman, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes the color of ice. Despite her size and the fact that she could pass for a living doll, she was very strong, and just as ruthless as her husband when need be. Those eyes of her saw through just about anything and everything. Traps, strategies, lies, you name it she could see through them. Her name was Lucy. Claude was the ruler of the land that I now control, a rather good portion of the surrounding area in terms of underground happenings. Six years ago, not long after I had turned eleven, they went out to fight against an enemy Yakuza clan; I was forced to stay behind due to the fact that I was still rather weak compared to the strength needed to fight. That and I was the heir to the clan. On that night, my father and mother were killed during the fight. And though my clan won, it was a harsh blow. My mother was shot in the stomach and liver; her death was slow and painful. My father's dead was short, being shot through the eye and therefore in the head. However I'm sure he took down many men with him, as he also had many lacerations all over his body, along with about five broken ribs. That night, I was reluctantly made boss of my Yakuza clan. The men that follow me and love me like their own family, are now mine to order around.

The picture on the middle-right is another picture of another couple. However, it is not of Claude and Lucy. No, these two are different people. The man in the picture I'm told was also shorter than I am now, but he did stand at a nice six foot six. His hair is long and red like blood- mine is a darker red, something of a blood-maroon color- and loosely braided while laying over his shoulder. The braid itself hangs down to the middle of his torso. His eyes are a cloudy white, and there's a rather thick scar over both of them showing that he had been blinded by what was probably a knife. However, despite their milky color, if you look closely you can see that before he became blind, his eyes were a dark brown. His frame is hard and muscular, muscles large but not bulging. There's a large grin on his face as he looks at the camera as though he wasn't blind in the first place. I'm told his name was Chitsuri. The woman that he holds in his arms bridal style is one of beauty, just like Lucy was. Her hair is long like Chitsuri's, and her smile rivals his own. She obviously is a fighter as well, seeing as a long scar crosses from her right temple to her left jaw. And you can see scars along her hands and arms from many fights. Her hair is black and free flowing, bangs framing her pale face. Her eyes are silver like my own, and surrounded by thick lashes. Her name was Hikari, I'm told. Her arms support her in Chitsuri's arms by wrapping themselves around his neck. She too smiles at the camera. These two are my blood related parents. I was adopted by Claude and Lucy when I was about two. Hikari died not long after giving birth to me. The picture on the far right of the four frames is of her in a hospital gown and holding me for the first time. She's pale as paper, and there are bags under tired eyes. However, there's a bright smile on her lips as I, with a tuft of red hair on my head and fast asleep, lay in her arms. That's the only picture I have of her other than her with Chitsuri. He died of literally a broken heart, having lost Hikari. I don't think he hated me, though. I wouldn't know for sure though; he died just before my adoption. The picture to the far left is one of me when I was ten, and my parents. I was a happy punk then. Still one hell of an ass when I wanted to be, but I was happy. There I sit, on my father's shoulders, arms up like I was ready to fight. Dad was in a fighting stance himself, a playful grin on his face but the look of a battle hard man in his eyes. Mom was next to us, standing in her own fighting stance, a grin and fight ready eyes on her as well.

I sigh, a frown marring my face as I pick up the fourth picture. I run fingers over the glass that keeps it safe, "Dad...Mom...I'll make you proud. I swear it. I know I've been skipping class a lot and falling behind, but I'll make it up to you; I'll do good in school and I'll become stronger than ever before. You'll see...I swear it". My voice dies off with those words, and I put the picture back before heading for the kitchen and making myself something eat. As I do eat dinner, I start on the homework that I need to hand in tomorrow. I don't have last class' work, but I'm sure that the teacher will allow me to make it up for partial points. After all, I'm basically the only Class D student that actually tries. After dinner and washing the stuff I used to cook, I put my things back into my school bag and set off for a shower. Once in my room, which has a dark gray thick carpet and green walls, I head for my bathroom. The tiles are black, the walls red, and the counter tops a brown color. I shed my clothes and looking at myself in the mirror. My frame is nothing but muscle, every where I look. However I am not without scars despite this nice physic. One of the more noticeable scars I have is from a sword and an enemy Yazkuza boss. It's an old scar, being five years old as compared to my seventeen year old self. Like my blood mother's, my eyes are silver like starlight. My hair as mentioned before is a blood-maroon red color, and is just long enough to settle at the middle of my neck. It's choppy in that it has multiple layers, and it has a slightly wild look with some stray hairs spiking up here and there. My bangs are long enough so that I can side swipe most of them to my right, and that those not side swept come to my chin. Those that are, lightly cover my eyes. My jaw is strong, my nose regal, and my cheek bones high. Around my neck is a tattoo that's designed to look like a tight chain collar. I do have another tattoo, but that's on my back. To finalize my undressed state, I pull the needle that has been hanging from my mouth all this time, and set it on the sink's counter. I have a thing for holding a needle between my lips, an old habit you could say. Knowing I'll want to simply head straight to bed after my shower, I brush my teeth, opening my mouth nice and wide to get each one. The tooth brush passes over my fangs- yes, I have legit fangs. Not any of that fake vampire nonsense. It's always been a tradition for the boss of my Yakuza family, me in other words, to get their incisors reconstructed to be made longer, stronger and sharper once they've become boss. Why? Well...I don't know. Nor do I really care. My fangs in particular seem extra long, seeing as I've got a big mouth to go with my big person. Their tips stop at my bottom gums when my mouth is closed. Once my teeth are nice and clean, I head off to take a shower. That doesn't take long, and soon enough I find myself pulling on a pair of pajama pants and laying on my bed. An arm covers my eyes as I attempt to sleep. I meant it when I said that I'd become better...But how the hell am I supposed to do that when I'm constantly fighting off thugs?

The next day finds me walking out of my school without a care. As opposed to other students, I don't bother to dress in that nonsense garb that they call a uniform. Why should I? I keep my clothing formal enough I think. My attire is that of a black and red pin stripe long sleeved button up, the sleeves stopping at the middle of my forearms. It's open up until the middle of my chest, when the buttons actually hold the cloth closed; therefore my chest is shown. Over this is a matching red vest, its folded back collar covered over by the pinstripe shirt's own and holding close to my body like the shirt, its buttons all being closed and starting at my diaphragm. My pants are that of simple black slacks, and my shoes are black steel toed boots designed to look like dress shoes but with a boot top that keeps my ankles from rolling. Over all, coupled with my looks physically, you could say that I'm pretty good looking for a lowly Yakuza boss.

My hands rest in my pants pockets as per usual as I head off to go home like I usually do. The only thing that made me leave late was that fight. Today I don't plan o-, "L-Listen, I just wanted you guys to leave the girl alone," a voice speaks up from not too far away and around the corner of the building. "There's no need for violence".

"Fuck you!" A grumbling voice sounds in return. "That girl's dad owes my dad money. He's not paying on time so why not punish him by ruining his daughter's life? A little rape never hurt anyone".

The hell? My brows furrow, and a hand falls to the needle in my mouth, adjusting it. I hear something about the gruff voice being utterly wrong- to which the person is right- and then a scuffle. The sound of skin meeting skin. Someone got punched. I was going to leave the fight alone when the scuffling continued passed just the punch. I scoff. Tch. God damn it why do I have to play hero? I turn and make my way towards the scuffling. I hear more skin on skin contact, and then thuds. The person's getting kicked. What I come to isn't really surprising. Three men, the leader with black hair and two bald headed twin followers, are ganging up on a rather feminine looking short boy. I haven't seen him in any of my classes. A freshman maybe? These three men are three of the six I had beaten up the other day. On the back of the leader is a sword, it has yet to be unsheathed. Just how the hell did he get that passed the guards?

"Oi," I call out, bringing the attention to me, "You guys couldn't take me down, so you decide to try and take down this guy for standing up for someone else? God, you put our kind to shame. Bastards".

The one with a full head of hair glares, a single swollen eye sticking out nicely against his pale skin. "The fuck?! Yasei, get the fuck out of here before we beat you up too! We were just taking it easy yesterday; but today I have my sword. You stand no chance now! Take one more step and you're going down".

I raise a brow, silver eyes growing dark. I don't take being threatened very lightly. I pick up my right foot, and step a single step forward with it. "Oops," I scoff to the black haired boy.

"That's it! Boys! Let's get 'im!" And let the fun begin.

I sigh as I move around the sword, too tall to duck under it. I jump over a foot that tries to sweep my legs out from under me. As I land, a foot finds a home in one of the bald one's faces, earning him a broken nose. The other baldy's throat is given a hooking kick via a balanced pivot on the ball of my panted foot and the swing of the foot that just broke a nose. Baldy number two gasps and I put my foot down before lunging with a downward kick dropping my heel onto his clavicle and breaking it. He screams, gripping his now useless arm in pain. For good measure, my foot plants itself on his chest and pushes, causing him to fall and try to catch himself with his now bad arm. It fails, and now he's in more pain. The baldy whose nose is broken comes at me, fists raging and legs kicking at an admittingly decent speed. However, I know his distance, and where I can and can't hit. I move around these strikes. When he rushes me, I simply put out my foot for him to run into. He does just that. I push him away before dropping a heel on his clavicle too. There's a scream of rage, and I turn only to have to dodge the katana that dares try to cut me. I scoff, playing with the needle that hangs from my lips with my tongue. I won't be able to do this one without my hands...As the blade comes at me due to a horizontal slash from my right, I have no choice but to use those leg muscles of mine, and force my frame into the air higher than I normally jump. The push off sends me over the blade and gives me plenty of time to force my feet onto said sword. This causes the dumb fuck to lean down and out of his fighting stance. My left hand slides from my pocket, and is placed on the back of his head. As we fall, his face ends up in the ground and my feet are still on the blade that by now he's released. He tries to get up, swinging his hands in my direction as I kick the sword away once off of it. From there, my other hand catches one of his flailing ones, allowing me to pin it to his back while my foot replaces my left hand which slides back into my pocket. "That was rather rude," I sneer, lip pulling up to show fangs. I press on his head and pull on his hand in a certain direction that I assure you is not at all good for him, "Say you're sorry". I grind his face into the dirt as I give the command.

"I'm sorry!" The black haired boy repeats, his voice muffled by the ground.

"Not to me you dip shit," I sigh out while shaking my head, "The person you attacked; the boy. And mean it".

"Like he-Alright! Alright! I'm sorry Fujioka. So sorry! Please forgive me!"

My eyes fall to the person that had been beaten up. He's been standing there almost dumbfounded for the passed three minutes or so. Is it so hard to believe that someone would come help him? While he's still stuck in his stupor, I take this chance to take the boy in. He's extremely tiny for a freshman in high school for one; I'm over a foot taller than he. His eyes are large and brown, reminding me of a woman's eyes- the same goes for his face. His hair is short and matches his eyes in being brown. Unlike some people, he doesn't divert from the uniform we men are supposed to wear at Ouran. Seeing as by the time I got here, he was already a bit roughed up, his cheek is a bit swollen, and his clothing on the bit dirty side but other than that he seems fine. By the time I'm done looking the boy over, I hear him speak. "Ummm...It's alright. Just...Never threaten a girl like that again," why does he so unsure as to what to say? Brown eyes look to me and he offers a small smile, "I think you can let him go".

I blink before shrugging and getting of the kid whose name I've never bothered to learn despite him being a Yakuza boss's son. He's worthless if he's not strong by now. I step off of him, and make my way to the boy apparently called Fujioka. "You okay kid?" I question as I look down at him, "Nothing broken or anything?"

"No. I'm fine thank you," he answers, "Are you ok- Look out!"

My eyes widen as I'm told to look out. And what do I see? Of course the black haired kid is still stubborn enough to get up and charge at me with the sword. It's far too close for me to get away without a scratch. As the kid yells at me to die, my body moves before my mind can think, and I move to the side, taking Fujioka with me. This keeps both of us from getting run through, but I still end up with a nice cut on my side. I already know it's not deep enough to need stitches, but it is deep enough to need care lest I get blood everywhere. The hand that didn't push Fujioka to the side, reaches forward and catches the boy, pulling him back. "That hurt you asshole," I snarl. Before taking his head in both my hands and promptly head butting him not once, but twice. The impact of our skulls knocks him out on the second hit, and I drop him. I grunt as I look to my right side as it begins to make my clothing darker.

"Are you alright?!" Fujioka questions, "Let me call an ambulance!" He pulls out his phone, and begins to dial only for my hand to force it closed.

"No ambulance," I tell him, hand to my side. Like I said, it's not a major wound, but it is a bother, "You know of a place that isn't the nurse's office that I can bandage myself up?"

He blinks those large eyes at me, "Ummm...We have a first aid kit in my club's room. I was headed there before all this started".

I nod, "Take me there; I'll borrow the kit and fix myself up and then I'll be out of your hair".

He looks at me oddly, "Are you sure you don't want an actual doctor?"

I nod lightly, "This scratch doesn't call for professional medical help. Just take me to this club room of yours and once I'm done I'll be out of here".

"Alright. But...Can I make one request?" He questions, making me nod, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, a freshman of Class 1-A. May I have your name?"

I tilt my head as my hand continues to rest on the cut, "I guess you can. The name's Yusei no Kyofu- feel free to call me Kyofu and nothing else; I don't like honorifics". Just like I'll be calling him Haruhi from now on. The boy nods before turning and motioning for me to follow. Off we go to the top floor and to the end of the north hallway. As we near a pair of large wooden brown doors, I can't help but think that there's something wrong. Why does this area seem so...Familiar when I've never been this way before? Upon opening the doors, I watch as something weird happens.

"Haru-chan!~" A little- like...Four foot- boy coos out as he flies towards Haruhi, a beaming smile on his boyish face. His small form collides with Haruhi's, legs wrapping around his torso without a care.

"O-oh...Hey Hanni-senpai," Senpai? You gotta be shitting me. That kid's her Senpai? Is he mine? "Hey Mori-senpai," my eyes trial to the tall- still shorter than myself- black haired male, a stoic look on said male's face.

"Haruhi!" Two voices call out next, and my head whips in the direction f two redheaded twins. Their arms wrapping around Haruhi as they hug him from each side. "Where have you been?"

"Well I-" he tries.

"Haaaaarrrruuuhiiii!" One more voice comes along, and next thing I know, the boy is wrapped in the arms of a man I know very well. Well, I don't know him personally, but I know him due to being in the same grade as him and constantly hearing about he and his friends. Poor Haruhi has been stolen from the other three's hold and is now in Suou Tamaki's arms, his frame spinning him around in a death hug.

"Kyofu-san!" The boy reaches out to me, helplessly. What? He expects me to save him or something? Haven't I done enough saving for one day? I'm not some super hero or something. I watch as the boy is spun around three more times, his eyes becoming swirls in dizziness.

Ugh. Fine. I walk forward and pick up not only Haruhi, but Tamaki by the collar of his jacket. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna make him throw up if you keep on spinning him around, Tamaki".

"Oi!" One of the twins demands, an angry look on his face.

"Put our Lord down!" 'Lord'? The other twin finishes up.

I blink before looking from Haruhi, to Tamaki. Then to Haruhi, and then back to Tamaki. I put Tamaki down first, then Haruhi, "Better?"

Haruhi offers me a light smile, craning her neck in order to meet my gaze, "Yes, thank you Kyofu-san".

"What did I tell you about honorifics?" I raise a brow, "Just call me Kyofu".

"Wait just a darn second!" I hear a voice speak up, and find it to be the blond I had separated from the brunette, "Just who do you think you are, telling Haruhi to not use honorifics. What are you to her?!"...Her? Maybe it was just a fluke.

My eyes trail from the Host Club President to Haruhi, and then down to the cut on my side that's by now crusted over with dry blood. However, it's Haruhi who speaks up for me, "Tamaki-senpai, be nice! Kyofu-san," damn it, "Saved me from some thugs not too long ago".

Tamaki's eyes widen, "Saved you from what?!" He rushes forward and places his hands on his shoulders, looking the small boy over. The swelling in his cheek is still there and his clothing is still dirty. However other than that, he's fine. "Thugs?! What were such horrid people doing even near my precious Haruhi?!"

"Senpai, it's nothing. They were threatening to rape a girl because her father owed money to a certain yakuza family," Haruhi answers, brushing Tamaki off gently but sternly.

"Yakuza?" One red head intones to the other, "That's not good at all. His eyes trail to me, "This guy looks fishy though".

"If he saved Haruhi, who's to say it wasn't staged to get in with some richer families?" The other glares at me with a dark look just like his brother.

The little blonde boy, now on the shoulders of the black haired man, looks down at me, I meet those innocent and big brown eyes of his. We share a staring contest for a second, myself being curious and I'm pretty sure this kid is studying me. "I dunno Takashi," the blond speaks up, "He doesn't look like someone who's evil and would manipulate Haru-chan to get to us. What do you think?" Who the hell is Takeshi?

"I think you're right," the black haired one speaks up, letting his dark gaze settle upon me. So that's Takeshi.

My own eyes settle back onto the wound on my side, "So yea...While you guys are debating whether or not I'm some bad guy...Haruhi said you guys have a first aid kit or whatever? Can I borrow it?"

"Are you hurt?" My eyes trail to another black haired man. I can tell just by the air he carries about him that he's definitely a business owner's son. He's proper and even though I can't see his eyes behind the glare on his glasses right now, I know for sure that the gaze that's on me is calculating.

I nod, and point to my side that's wet with blood, "Yup. So...That kit?"

The man nods, "Of course". He turns and walks away, leaving me with the nonsense of the others for few moments before coming back with a simple white kit with a red plus on the lid and front. He sets it on a near by table and opens it up for me, showing me that it's rather well organized and seems to have just about everything needed for first aid. "Here you are, Kyofu-san". I sigh. Damn honorifics.

"Thanks," I nod out blandly before walking to the table and pulling out a chair from it. Not caring about where I change, we're all guys here, I unbutton my vest and lay it across the back of the chair. It's not until I'm part way done with taking off my shirt that someone starts to yell at me.

Who? The President of the club of course. "What do you think you're doing?!" I look up to see him pushing Haruhi's face into his chest by way of hugging her head. "Show some decency!"

"Yea! We do have changing rooms you know!" Twin number one grumbles out.

Twin number two points to his right, "That way. You'll find them pretty easily. Go on, shoo!" He waves a hand at me like I'm some annoying animal.

I hear a gasp and some panting, "Guys, it's fine! He needs to get his cut clean; leave him alone". He looks to me before walking forward and offering a smile, "Do you need help?"

I blink. Down at him before shrugging, "If you want to help, sure". I've bandaged up worse than this on my own. That said, I finish unbuttoning my shirt and hang it over the chair as well after taking it off, not caring for the fact that the blood had made the shirt stick to the wound. And so, it's reopened and blood begins to flow again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Of Cosplay, Brats and Music**

I sit while Haruhi gets out what he thinks he needs, setting the things on the table. In another spot in the room, the others gather on a couch and stare at Haruhi and I from over the back of it. Well, glare is more like it.

"I'm going to need you to sit forward, so I can reach around your back," he tells me after swabbing the wound clean. I watch him carefully figuring that he hasn't fixed a wound this large before. Like I said earlier, it's not deep enough to need stitches, but it's deep enough that if left alone it could get infected and I don't need that nonsense.

Still, I nod and scooch forward, so that he may reach, "Make sure it's nice and tight but not too much so that I can't breathe," I tell him, and he nods. I grunt lightly as his hand accidentally brushes the wound, but pay it no mind when he apologizes. As he reaches around my back in order to grab the bandages and bring them around again, his chest presses against my own. Normally I wouldn't care for that. However, there's something not...Right about how it feels. I ponder for a moment, thinking of the possibilities of why it wouldn't feel right. Not because he's secretly very muscled under those clothes, he's obviously not built to be. There are no frontal pockets with things in them on the jacket of the school nor the shirt. I study him, eyes searching for some sort of clue...And that's when it clicks. Fujioka Haruhi...Is a woman.

"I don't mean to be nosey but...You have a tattoo on your back...Why?"

I look at her from the corner of my eye and think of the very tattoo she's talking about. I speak loud enough so that the others that are glaring my way can hear me as well. On my back is a fairly intricate tattoo, though it's the mark of my family. Exactly on my spine, is a guardless nodachi, its blade black while the hilt is the color of blood and at the end of the hilt is a black metaled chain about seven or eight links long. The tip of the blade ends just below my hip line, the hilt between my shoulder blades. Winding around the sword with its back feet clasped around the blade is a black scalled oriental dragon, whos head pops out on the left side of the blade, its front feet clasping the hilt is no snarl on its lips, however, eyes that are silver like my own glare intimidatingly at those who look at it. Its wings are drawn to be fully unfurled, and pulled back as though for take off. Around the tip of the blade, a few inches below the dragon's back feet, is a blood-maroon red fox, curled up. It lays so that its head is on the right side of my back. Like the dragon, there is no snarl on its face, but a glare of silver eyes. "It's the mark of my Yakuza family," I tell her. The fangs are the mark of the family's leader, "Everyone in my family has this mark; mine is on my back".

"Yakuza?!" I hear Tamaki scream, and I look in his direction only to find him pulling Haruhi away. "So you really did set things up!"

"Enough of this, Tamaki," the one with glasses- I believe that one is Kyoya- sighs out and makes his way towards us. "He set nothing up," he tells the blonde.

"How do you know?!"

"Because I do," that's a real good answer. His eyes drift to Haruhi, "And because I trust Haruhi's words".

The brunette nods, again pulling himself out of Tamaki's hold, "I told you Tamaki-senpai, Kyofu-san saved me".

"He must not be all that great," the red heads make their way over the back of the couch and walk back to the rest of us casually, "He got hurt after all". Is talking in unision something they do a lot?

"Now now," Kyoya intercepts, "No need to be so picky with who saves who and how. Though I do have a few questions for you, Kyofu-san. None of them related to what happened today but rather about yourself in general. Is it alright if I ask them?"

I raise a brow. Why the hell does he wanna ask personal information, "Sure...I guess...Fire away". I lean forward in my spot, resting my arms on my legs and letting my hands dangle.

"Very good," the buisness man's son smiles coolly. "First question: Your name is Yasei no Kyofu, and yet I've found no birth certificate that states you were born into that family. Were you adopted?".

What's that matter? "Yup. My birth parents' last name was Kindan".

"I see...Next: You are seventeen years old, a second year, correct?"

"Correct again," I nod out; I turned seventeen half a year ago.

"Last question: The school's student manual clearly states that each student must belong to at least one club and induldge in their club activities. It is mandatory in order for you to graduate from this school. Yet I find no record of you doing either of those things. Why?"

I sigh and roll my shoulders in a lazy shrug, "I am a man of action, Kyoya," I tell him, "I love to play sports. And yet none of the clubs here will accept me for various reasons. Though the main one is because I'm Yakuza; no one has the balls to get involved with someone of my kind. Even when we're calm and are smart enough to separate school from Yakuza issues as best as possible. They're all scared an enemy family will attack them to get to me". Which has actually a pretty high percentage in actually happening, but no matter.

Kyoya is silent before smiling out, "Then...How about you join this club?"

There's a moment of silence and then three, "WHAT?!"s.

Tamaki's eyes are narrowed as he speaks and take a hold of Kyoya's jacket, obviously not pleased, "What do you mean he should join?! Kyoya, I'm the President! I don't appreciate you over stepping your boundaries, Kyoya".

Kyoya sighs and looks to the other man evenly, "I'm sorry that you think I did so. However, I'm only thinking of what's best for the club. Look at him, Tamaki, he's rather good looking, is he not?"

"...Yes".

"He's not a jerk, is he?"

"No..."

"He saved Haruhi's life. We owe him," Kyoya points out. "What's more, you're not even trying to get to know him. You're letting your protectivness over Haruhi cloud your judgement. Think clearly. Would it not be nice to have another friend? Another part of the family?" Oh, this guy is good. I lightly smirk. He's very good. "Lastly...He knows Haruhi's secret".

That seems to seal the deal as Tamaki turns pale, and faces me, "How...How do you know?"

The twins stand on either side of me glaring down at me with golden eyes, "He must have touched her, my Lord," the one on my right states darkly.

"And she's covering up for him because he threatened her," the other follows up.

I scoff, "Hardly. She bandaged my side up remember? Her chest pressed against mine at some point and I put two and two together. I'm Yakuza, but I'm not stupid.. I know many yakuza members- be they in my family or not- that are brilliant people. The whole 'Yakuza members are low life idiots' is a stereotype". I eye the two, "Get to know me and I'll show you I'm not your stereotypical Yakuza".

Tamaki stares at me with those violet eyes of his, meeting my silver orbs. He's studying me, I can see it. After about a ten minute long staring contest, a light smile spreads across his face. "You know what Kyoya?" He looks to the black haired bespectacled man, "I think you're right. I think he'd be an excellent addition to our family". He turns his smile to me and holds up a hand for me to shake, "I'm sorry for being so rude, it was wrong of me. Will you join our club?"

I stare at the hand offered to me, thinking on my options. I did promise my parents that I'd make them proud...And as of right now, I have only one friend in school. If I can call him that. Mom and Dad would be happy if I made some friends like a normal person, risks or no. I meet gazes with the young blond haired man before smirking lightly. We'll see how interesting this group is. I'm not doing this just for Mom and Dad, but also because life is incredibly boring as of late. Why not see if these guys can make things interesting? If they do, good. If not, then I'll leave. I stand, easily towering over Tamaki as I take his smaller hand in mine, "Sure," I smirk out, "You guys seem interesting enough".

Tamaki beams up to me before nodding and looking to the others. "Okay guys!" We release hands, "Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" He backs up, while the others gather in front of me. The twins don't see too happy with the situaton, but no matter for now. Tamaki is the first to go, obviously happy to lead the way into greeting the new member of the club. As he stands he looks about six foot "My name is Suou Tamaki, I'm the President and co-founder of this club! I'm, sixteen years old and I'm the Princely type". He strikes a dramatic pose, white rose in his fingers and a smile on his lips.

With black hair and brown-gray eyes, Kyoya introduces himself next while holding a notebook to his chest with one hand and adjusting his glasses with the other. He holds himself like your average buiness man's son; proper and firm. Standing at about five foot eleven inches, he's the third- now fourth- tallest in the club. There is a cool smile on his lips as casually between two fingers he holds a lavender rose, "Ootori Kyoya, co-founder and Vice President of the Host Club. I am seventeen years old and am the Cool Type".

One of the twins introduces himself, his auburn hair parted to the right and having golden eyes. He's the one who speaks first, standing ont he right side of his brother. He looks to be of an average height of five foot nine inches...Though he has time to grow so I wouldn't be surprised if he got taller over time. "Hitachiin Hikaru," he greets bluntly, "I'm fifteen years old and am one of the Little Devil Types here". His arm is linked with his brother, his hand wrapped around a light blue rose.

The other twin goes next, looking identical to his brother in every way save that his hair is parted to the left and his golden eyes are a bit less harsh- looks like Hikaru isn't my biggest fan for now- than his brother's. His voice is also slightly higher toned than Hikaru's, having a more gentle lilt to it. But other than that, I see no difference at first glance. "You know how old I am, but I'm Hitachiin Kaoru; the younger twin. Hikaru and I are in Haruhi's class. I'm also the other Little Devil Type". What's with all this 'type' nonsense? In right hand is an orange rose.

"Nice to meet you!" The little blond boy waves from the tall black haired man's shoulders. He holds a pink bunny in his hold and his face as I've mentioned before is childish with big brown eyes to go with his brown hair. Is there little pink flowers floating around him? Weird. He's standing at like...Four foot nine or something like that- I can only guess though since he's on a pair of shoulders. "I'm Haninozuka 'Honey' Mitsukuni! Feel free to call me Honey, most people do~. I eighteen years old and am in Class 3-A with Takeshi". In his free hair behind one ear is a pink rose, proudly standing out against his person.

The last one to introduce himself is tall, the only one who comes close to someone of my own height, his being about six foot three and I being five inches taller than that. His skin tone is a bit darker than everyone else's, like my own, and his hair is black to go with dark grey eyes. His face seems pretty stoic, but maybe he's just those silent types that only says stuff when need be. "Morinozuka 'Mori' Takashi. Class 3-A. I am also eighteeen. My type is 'Wild'". Simple and easy to understand. Okay then. In the hand that doesn't keep Honey secure is a dark blue rose.

My eyes trail to Haruhi and I question, "What does that make you, girlie?"

She smiles, "The Natural type," she twirls a red rose in her fingers.

"Okay...So uhhh I have a question," I raise my hand like I'm in class. "What the hell is this 'type' nonsense?"

Tamaki beams at me, "I'm so happy you asked my cousin!" Cousin? "A 'type' is the the title given to the roles we fit most and portray in order to please the Princesses that visit us!" Eh?

My blank face seems to be read correctly by Kyoya as he further explains, "Let me give you a few examples, will you? You won't have a 'type' until after your trial run today during class activities, but hopefully you'll get the idea. Let me begin with Tamaki. When guests designate him to attend to them, he uses techniques such as high standard mannerizms and shameless flirtation to win their hearts. That is how he is a 'prince'. Hikaru and Kaoru are the 'Little Devil' types being that they are mischevious and full of taunts and play. They are best known for their 'forbidden brotherly love' act. Haruhi is the 'Natural' type due to the fact that she is a natural at getting people to like her; she has that kind of air about her. Do you understand?"

I purse my lips and cross my arms over my bare chest, "I guess. Now uhh...Why is it that Haruhi's a girl and yet she's flirting with other women? Do you swing that way, Haruhi?" This seems to anger Tamaki greatly as he moves to rush forward, red in the face and eyes white in anger. The twins though seemed to like that question, and find Tamaki's reaction even funnier as they roll on the floor in laughter.

"How dare you ask such a personal question?! Of course she doesn't like other women!" He tries to look intimidating, but it doesn't work very well what with me being almost a foot taller than he.

She smiles and holds up her hands, waving them back and forth in denial, "No no. Although there's nothing wrong with 'swinging that way'...I don't. I kind of...Broke a vase they were going to auction off to make money for the club and its activities. I can't afford to pay it since I'm on a scholarship here, so I'm working off the payment".

I blink before shrugging again, "Alright then...Now what?"

"Now," Tamaki smiles out, "We go change".

"Go...Change?"

"Yea!" Honey nods out, "Into our costumes! We cosplay dress a lot here~"

I blink. Dear god...That's just weird. But, I'm here now and there's not much I can do about it. Why quit when there's one thing you don't like so far? I look to Kyoya, "Me too?"

"Luckily for you, there was a mismeasurement in Mori-senpai's clothing, and it had to be redone; we kept the outfit however. It should fit you perfectly fine," the black haired man smiles out. "For today, you'll be with Haruhi; she'll show you the ropes on how things work here". I nod to him, and follow the rest of them to the changing rooms, picking up my shirt and vest as I do so. I watch as Kyoya walks a bit away from the rest of us, talking on his phone and giving what seems like orders. I tilt my head as Tamaki hands me a hanger with purple and white cloth on it, and then a small box. "This mine then?"

"That's right!" Tamaki nods, and moves a curtain to the side for me to walk into the changing room. "Now move quickly, the club will be opening soon".

"Yea yea," I acknowledge. I hang the hanger, and pull off the purple cloth that lays on it. The cloth is simple baggy pants, there being a matching sash that seems so keep the pants on my person. I kick off my shoes and shocks before setting them beside Tamaki's as it turns out he left his school clothing here as well. It's easy to put on the stuff, and the white sash lays over my right shoulder. In the little brown box are ...bracelets and necklaces? They expect me to wear this nonsense? Ugh. I take two bracelets, snapping them around my arms. They're a little tight, but nothing I can't handle. I take two arm bands as well, snapping them around my biceps. I figure that's enough, and set the little box down, closing it up and walking out of the room. My eyes widen as I find the place...Arabianized. Royal looking tapestries hang on the wall and lace the floors, plants that we don't have here in Japan rest here and there. What the...Hell? When did this all happen?

"Kyofu-chan!" My head snaps in the direction of Honey's voice, only for me to find him and the others gathered in front of a blue, red and gold tapestry. With Tamaki laying on a plush...I don't know what it is- a chair I guess?- the others are gathered around him. Honey and Mori and Haruhi are at his head, seeing as he's on his right side, dressed like a king. Kyoya and the twins are by his feet.

"Stand between Mori-senpai and I, Kyofu," Kyoya directs. And I do as I'm told, standing directly behind them, "When our guests enter, we greet them with 'welcome' in unison. Think you can do that?"

"I can try," I tell him, "I'm guessing I should smile too?" I get a nod. Of course. Amazingly enough, the doors open, and like magic rose petals begin to flutter through the door. The hell? God damn this club is weird...Which is good. That makes things interesting. I barely manage to get the whole welcome thing down, coming in the 'come' part of the word. However when I was expecting girls of various ages, body shapes and beauty levels, all I see is a-

"Oh, it's just a kid," Kaoru speaks apart from the rest of us.

"Just a boy? How boring," Hikaru grumbles in dislike.

However, being the Host at heart he is, Tamaki calls out to the boy, reaching out with a hand, "Oh? A lost puppy? Come here child, what is it that you need?"

The boy has the uniform for Ouran's elementary boys, his hair is short and brown, his eyes are dark blue. "Are you...The King of this club?"

"King?" Tamaki's obviously pleased by this title, the tone of his voice going from calm and sweet to simply estatic. "What was that child? What did you just call me?"

"King," the boy repeasts.

"Oh! Yes! That's me! The handsome and kind King of this club! Tell me sweet puppy, what is it that you need from me?" Don't tell me he's gonna let that comment go to his head.

"I want you...To teach me how to be a host! You guys please women right? I want to learn how to do it, and I hear you're the best!" The boy gazes at Tamaki with determination, his small hands clenched into tiny fists.

"Oh!~ Very well little puppy!" That's all it took to convince him? That's...Kind of sad, actually. "From this point forward, you are my apprentice!"

And it's with that, that when the club actually opens for real this time, the girls go to their usual host- because apparently that's a thing- with three coming to Haruhi's and my own table. Unlike Haruhi. I don't sit so proper. Instead of sitting all nice like, my feet are on top of the table and my arms dangle over the back of the chair as it balances on its back legs; the usual needle that's been in my mouth this whole time rests lazily between my lips.

One of the girls, whose name is apparently Momoko, turns her dark brown gaze to my frame, having been talking to Haruhi for the passed few moments. "So Haruhi-kun, who is this man next to you?"

My silver eyes look from the ceiling to her, and we lock gazes, "Hmm? Oh, nice to meet you, I guess". I take my feet from the table and let the chair rest on all four feet as I offer her a hand to shake, "The name's Yasei no Kyofu. I'm a second year; just started as a Host. I don't even have a 'type' yet".

The girl looks down at my calloused hand before offering me a smile and meeting my gaze again. "Nice to meet you, Kyofu-kun".

"Kyofu is fine, girlie," I smirk lightly, shaking her hand and holding it longer than needed causing her to blush lightly, "I prefer not to use honorifics or have them used on me". My eyes trail to the other girl, whom has short light brown hair and grey eyes. Like any other girl here, she's in the Ouran girl's uniform. "And you, little miss?"

Said 'little miss' blushes a bit herself as she meets my silver eyes and looks down. Oh? Is she an eyes person perhaps? "Sakurazuka Kimiko," she greets, offering a hand just as Momoko had. I take her hand and shake it the same way I had done for the first girl. "What made you join, Kyofu-sa-...Kyofu?" Good girl, you corrected yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Host Day And A Happy Ending For The Brat**

"Mere boredom," I tell her casually, releasing her hand and going back to my starting position. "I wanted to see what this club was like, being that it's so popular. Turns out it's not so bad".

The two blink in surprise. I'm sure at the fact that I really did join from just boredom. "If I may, Kyofu...How did you get hurt?" From this angle, they can easilly see the bandages Haruhi did up for me.

"I saved Haruhi here," I tell her lightly. "Some jerks were beating him up and I came in at the right time. It helps that the leader was someone who likes to start fights with me in hopes of taking me down. So I figured 'why not help a kid out and put the guy in his place while I'm at it?'"

"Haruhi-kun, you were being attacked?! Why?! Who would do such a thing?!" Momoko questions, worry evident in her voice.

Haruhi though waves her hand in front of her, "A-ah it wasn't anything major". She stands and smiles to the two, "Would either of you like some tea? Coffee perhaps?"

The girls beam, "We'd love some," Momoko nods with her hands clasped to her chest in thanks. Haruhi nods once and tells us that she'll be back in a few with drinks and a snack or two. When that's done, their eyes turn back to me, and I look at them with a tilt of my head.

"Yes?" I question with a risen brow.

"Would you mind telling us about yourself?" Momoko speaks up for the two of them. It looks like Kimiko is the less talkative of the two.

I raise the other brow to join the first one, before shrugging and propering my chair again. "I suppose...I guess I'll just start with the basics and we can go from there, eh?" I get a pair of two happy nods. I smirk lightly, pleased with their excitement. "Well...As you know, I'm Yasei no Kyofu. I'm seventeen years old and I stand at a total of six foot eight inches. I'll eat just about anything, but the main things I won't eat are bland things like tofu and squash. Uhh...I kind of have a thing for strawberries- I can't get enough of them. I do like sweet stuff, but I try to eat things like candy and cake in moderation. I like English- I'm fluent in it- and gym when I have it to take. I can't play basket ball to save my life even though I'm tall. I'm pretty profficient in most martial arts, and some weapon arts. I've gotta say that my two favorite things to do are run- not to loose weight but just a short sprint here and there or a race against something- or spar against someone who's willing to take me on...Any questions?"

Kimiko nods and speaks up, "Are there any other languages you're fluent in?"

I tilt my head, "Mmm...I'm pretty fluent in Romanian".

"Could you perhaps demonstrate for us?"

Ugh. Of course. They'd want to hear. After all, it's a forgien language that's not commonly heard. I don't mind demonstrating, it's just that most people who I have a good chance of seeing every day are too impatient for me to suprise them with later down the road. Therefore they ask to hear me speak almost right away. "Eu nu sunt bun la a spune acest gen de lucruri, dar ... Dacă voi doi au fost în pericol, aș veni cu plăcere salva amândoi (I'm not good at saying this kind of stuff but...If you two were in danger, I'd gladly come save the both of you)," I comply simply. I can't help but smirk lightly as the two blush lightly, as my voice had taken on a smoother lilt than it usually holds. There's a crash, and my head snaps in the direction of what's going on. They find the little brat standing before everyone else with a bland look, broken glass at his feet. In turn, the twins and Tamaki are practically frothing at the mouth pissed at him, but do nothing due to the fact that we have guests. My eyes then trail to Kyoya, whom is politely leading the girls out of the room. If he's doing that...My eyes fall to Momoka and Kimiko, "You two should probably get going. It seems we have a kid to teach".

"Oh...Alright then," Kimiko speaks for the two of them as they stand, and I do the same, escorting them to the door. Once they're out of here, I close the door behind them, turning to find that now the brat's in a cage. Do they have everything in here or something?

I sigh and shrug my shoulders in the form of a roll of them, before turning and walking my way back to the changing rooms; at some point the others did the same. However, as I pull my pants on, I curse and find that the top part is rather well drenched in still wet blood. And my shirt and vest are torn from the cut in the first place; wearing them will only make the tares worse. I just end up putting on my pants and shoes before walking out of the room. Once I'm with the others, I blink as I see an extra member of the group. I look to a silent Haruhi as the stranger blabbers about something I care not for. "Who's she?"

"That's Renge; our club's self appointed manager," she tells me simply

It seems she's heard us because she pauses in her lecture towards the others to stop and stare. Her light brown, almost tawny, eyes roam my shirtless frame and the casual way I stand. My tongue plays with the metal needle between my lips as she meets my silver eyes. "...Who is he?" She blushes to herself.

"Ahh, there he is. You can finally meet our newest official addition, Renge," Kyoya speaks up, "This is Kyofu; he's a second year like Tamaki and myself".

The girl is silent as her eyes stay locked on mine. The look in her eyes is kind of scary, seeing as she looks like the kind to easily obsess over random shit. "...Yo," I raise a hand in greeting after three minutes of staring.

She blushes and offers a small smile, "H-hello". Wasn't she just loud and snappy seconds ago?

I raise a brow, "You okay? You're suddenly quiet". I itch an itch that lays over the scar that runs across my torso almost lazily.

She questions, "I'm just trying to figure out whether your eyes are colored contacts or not".

"They're not," I tell her, "My eyes really are silver. Just like Tamaki's really are violet".

Her eyes suddenly widen and then a squeel come from her mouth, "They're like Luka's!~" Whoever the hell this Luka is, she seems to rather like him. "Are you a demon too? A descendant of Luka's maybe"...What?

I look to the others as the girl babbles to herself about stuff I'm not even going to bother to try and understand. The look I give them gets me an answer from Honey, "Renge-chan is an otaku," that...Explains everything.

"Uhhh...Renge? ...Shiro?" Tamaki gets the brunette's attention, gesturing to said caged boy.

"Huh?" Renge turns to face the blonde, only for her to shake her head, "Oh right! You guys were trying to figure out what he'd be, right? Well, you're going about it all wrong! You can't say you have nothing to work with! There is a type of boy that girls like called 'loli-shota' which is a young man with a babish face for the most part! But what you don't know is that this is actually a very broad venue. While Honey-senpai is indeed loli-shota, he's sweet and cute. There are girls who like the opposite; rugged and stubborn instead of sweet. Salt over sugar, black over pink. Without a doubt, he's the Naughty type!"

"The 'naughty type'?" The boy looks at Renge with a weirded out look, and honestly I can't help but not blame him at all. I mean, come on. It can't be that simple as to how to find someone's type, right?

Renge blows a whistle as the cage raises and then begins to list things that a person must have in order to be the aforementioned type. "First, in order to be a naughty type, you have to wear shorts," she checks the boy, and indeed he's wearing shorts. Again with the whistle, "You gotta have bumps and bruises, give 'im a couple of scars!" As Shiro sits on the floor, he looks at us incredulously as one twin draws on his face an X, and the other puts random band aids on him. A blow of the whistle, "Run like a spoiled child! Make it reckless!" Shiro takes off at a run, doing as told, "Now trip, and make it big!" A rope is in his way, and he falls with a short scream and falls on his face. Is this kid seriously putting up with this shit? Come on now! Renge slides up to him, crouching and cooing, "Are you okay little boy?" A blow of the whistle one more time, "Give 'em your catch phrase!" Catch phrase? The hell?

Shiro obliges and wipes dust off his face, "It was nothing," he grumbles out, making Renge squeal.

"Shiro," the girl states proudly, "That was perfect!" It was?

"Wow Renge," Tamaki speaks up from his spot at a table, sipping tea as he speaks and relaxes. He smiles to the girl, "I didn't know you were such a great coach".

The young woman grins and puts her hands proudly to her hips, nose high in the air, "Well, you never asked!"

"Then how about Kyofu?" Kyoya smiles to the girl lightly, "I was planning until after club activities were over, but seeing as we closed early it seem that the time is now. What type would you say he is?"

Eyes journey their way towards me, and over all Haruhi as well as I've been standing next to her this whole time. "Well," Renge states as she makes her way towards me, hand on her chin in thought while her elbow rests in her other hand, "By the looks of things, he's a mix of multiple types. He's got that large frame like Mori-senpai, and he's muscular too...I'd say he's some sort of fighter. But like Loli-Shota, that has a broad terminology," she's really getting into this, isn't she? "There could be 'street fighter' with him speaking slang and cursing, or there could be 'knight' with him having maners of a prince but the skills of a killer...But the way he holds himself...How did he do with the guests".

"He was more on the casual side," Haruhi offers lightly and simply.

"Casual huh?" The manager mutters to herself. "...I know what he is out of the 'fighter' category. Kyofu...From this point on, you are the 'Mercenary' type!"

"...How does that work...Exactly?" I raise a brow lightly, curious as how the hell the girl got all that simply by looking at me. However, she doesn't answer me due to the fact that Shiro's throwing a fit. "I've had enough of you people! This never going to make her happy!" Her? Who is 'her'? Some girl he's got a thing for? I wouldn't be surprised, kids get crushes rather easily after all.

"Wait Shiro! We haven't taught you how to apply those skills yet!" Tamaki calls, but the boy doesn't listen, running out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Forget about that, didn't you hear what he said? 'Her'. There's a girl involved with this," Haruhi says worriedly.

Kyoya's brows furrow for a moment, "A girl?

"Yea, I heard Shiro-chan say 'her' lots of times!" Honey steps in with a nod.

"Well...Why don't we find out who this girl is?" Tamaki suggests. That's actually not that bad of an idea. I mean, it looks like we're all determine to help this kid through and through- well, they are. I just wanna figure out just what made the boy so determined in the first place.

"I've got a real quick request, though,"I raise a hand casual hand, "Can I maybe get a shirt or something to wear?"

"A shirt? What are- oh!" Hikaru speaks up as his eyes land on my frame, "We forgot about that".

"But we do have some stuff in the closet that might fit you...," Kaoru states, motioning for me to follow him. This I do with a nod. Upon following him, I find out that next to the changing rooms on the far right, is a large walk in closet, filled with all sorts of outfits and clothing. "Hikaru and I had this installed not long after we decided as a club that cosplaying would be a good idea to bring more customers. We keep the clothing just in case but we have normal clothes of all sizes too". He looks my way, "I don't think we have any pinstripe stuff though; no one until now has really been able to pull it off like you manage to.

"That's okay," I tell him. Just so long as the stuff fits," I tell him.

Kaoru nods before going on to riffle through the clothing. He continues to do this for another good five minutes before grinning and pulling out a shirt and vest combo, "This will do fine for you, for now". It's a simple dark red cotton long sleeved button up shirt, a black vest not unlike the one that's now fucked up.

I grin, showing him a pair of fangs that rest in my mouth, "This is awesome, thanks".

"Try it on," he tells me, eyes meeting mine, and I nod before pulling the shirt off the hanger and handing him said hanger for him to hold while I put the shirt on. It slips over my frame nicely, and it's snug once I have the buttons up to the middle of my sternum. The same goes for the vest, its buttons only beginning at the middle of my torso. "Looks good," he tells me. "Come on, I'm sure the others are waiting for us". I nod, and follow his lead casually, stuffing my hands back into my pockets and lightly nibbling on the needle in my mouth.

"I still don't understand why we're in disguise, we stick out like sore thumbs," Haruhi mumbles from around one corner of a hallway filled with elementary schoolers. Being far too tall (isn't that amazing?) to be an elementary schooler, she's stuck with the girl's middle school uniform, it fitting to her slender build easily and the brown color of the cloth matching her long brown wig and brown eyes. "What's the reason for this?"

"I don't know either, but I really do look like an elementary schooler! It's kind of funny!" Honey laughs out lightly from around the other corner of the hallway Being small enough to look like he's in elementary school still, he's dressed in the same clothing as little Shiro is, pretending to be an elementary schooler. The objective of their little mission here is to find Shiro's crush and ask her some questions. However, first they've gotta find out who she is, and then where. They figure that the boy's homeroom for school may be of use to

FLASHBACK

Within a darkened third music room, Haruhi and Honey look to an evilly slouched Tamaki as he speaks.

"I have assessed the situation," he smiles out, turning to face the duo with a gleaming look to his eye. Behind him, the evil smiles of each of the other club members gleam behind him with a look in their eyes. "You two are going in".

What? "But where are we going?" Haruhi and her senpai intone as one.

"Simple," I tell them, using Kyoya's head as an arm rest. He black haired man tries to move away, only for my other hand to rest on his shoulder and force him to stay there. He glares at me from his glasses, and I offer him a smirk. Come on business man, you're gonna have to try harder than that. "You two are gonna play dress up and find out just who the girl the brat was talking about".

"Kyofu...I suggest you get your arm off of my head and release me at once," the black haired man states simply.

I continue to smirk, a fang popping over my lower lip, "What, does the business man not like being touched?" Let's see what happens when someone is more assertive than him, hmm? Fucking with his brain would be rather entertaining. That's a plus on my side. I move beind him, both hands on his shoulders as I lean down and whisper into his ear, "I bet you...I could touch you however I like, and you wouldn't bother to do a single thing...Business man". Of course it's nothing but a taunt; I don't roll that way. Well, let's say I've never thought of seeing if I roll that way or not. I release him though, and move onto Tamaki's side.

"Why can't we just ask for some sort of pass that allows us to go there? Say you guys are visiting an old teacher?"

"Things like that don't work in such a way here. Maybe at your commoner school, but those of the different levels of schools here sorted by age factor are separated. High schoolers have no reason to go visit their old teachers, for the most part," Kyoya answers.

"Why can't just Hani-senpai do this? I wouldn't even fit in as an elementary schooler," Haruhi presses again.

"You'll be dressed as a middle schooler," Kyoya answers off handedly.

"I'd still stick out though!"

"A middle schooler has more reason to be in the elementary school than a high schooler does," Kyoya answers with finality

One more time, Haruhi opens her mouth to protest, but finds that she can't as she's interrupted by myself. "Come on girlie," I pressure casually, now putting a hand on her shoulder and leaning on that hand, crossing one leg in front of the other while my free hand rests on my hip casually. "It's not like you're gonna be in a skirt for too long, right? All you gotta do is go in there and simply find out who Shiro's talking about and then you're out of there. Piece of cake".

She sighs, "Fine," it's a grumble, but a win.

This earns her a smirk from myself and I now wrap an arm around her shoulders, "Atta girl".

FLASHBACK END

Behind them, two doors open up only enough for a group of three to look through, while the other three behind them stand back further into the darkness. "Oh there's a damn good reason," Tamaki states, hiding behind one of the doors that opens going away from him just as the other one does, "A damn good one".

"This way Haru-chan!" Honey directs, pulling the brown haired girl by locking an arm around one of her own. It's quite the sight to see.

"Isn't she the cutest?" The twins coo, Hikaru in the same position as Tamaki but behind the other door, with Kaoru looking over his shoulder.

"Just look at Haruhi in that miniskirt! She's like a little doll!~" The blond man's face becomes hot with a bright blush.

I can't help but chuckle as I play with the needle in my mouth, moving it around to rest on the other side of my mouth. "You're secretly a perve, ain't you, Tamaki?" His head whips around and he looks to me with hurt violet eyes. I can't help but find amusement in the fact that it's like I just kicked his puppy over a fence or something. Not that I'd ever harm an animal- I love dogs.

"So in other words, you're just doing this so you can see Haruhi in a miniskirt," Kyoya bluntly states, the light from the door gleaming on his glasses.

"No no!" Tamaki insists, waving his hands back and forth frantically, trying to cover himself and ans assure us that he's just speaking in fatherly terms.

As we walk into the room, having followed the duo when the coast was clear, my eyes curiously roam the room. I purse my lips. Back in grade school, I went to a public school so I didn't get to see the elementary school class rooms of this place until now. Aside from the room being nicely decorated as it is, it doesn't look too different from what I had as a kid.

"So the kid's room is empty huh?" Tamaki casually asks as he and the others casually walk into the room. In the front are the twins, Kaoru and then Hikaru, then Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, and finally myself. Essentially it's from tallest to shortest out of the lot of us. I don't know about the others, but I know my face has a bland expression on it. Are we gonna find out what makes this kid tick or what?

"This sure takes me back," the twins intone as one.

"I wonder if doodles are still on the desk," Kaoru absently wonders.

"I doubt it, they swap out the desks every year," Kyoya informs casually. Really? The school I went to didn't do that. Then again, it was a public place, so of course it couldn't afford to do such nonsense. I wonder what this school does with the old desks and what not? Give them to other schools? ...That's actually a pretty good possibility.

Haruhi in the mean time obviously isn't happy with the fact that while she and Hani-senpai just snuck in, the rest of them are casually strolling in.

"We should check out the cafeteria," Hikaru suggests.

"I wanna see the old gym!" His twin urges.

"Let's go then. I wasn't here during elementary school; give me a tour," I suggest, sitting on a desk lazily.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea Kyofu," Tamaki chuckles out.

"Hey, if you are just gonna barge in here, then why'd we wear these stupid disguises?" Haruhi grumbles out as Honey inspects pictures on the wall behind her.

"Oh come on, they're not that bad...You look good with long hair by the way, Haruhi," I let her know honestly. Seriously, why the hell did she cut it short in the first place? Sure she lacks a rack, but it's not like that's really all that matters. Her personality is awesome so I'm pretty sure any guy here would fall for her nice and quick.

"Yea, don't worry about it," Hikaru intones.

"There's no one here to see us," Kaoru ensures. Then, the sound of foot steps can be heard coming their way from the hallway.

Tamaki's head whips in the direction of the sound, "Every body get down!" The lot of them duck down.

Me? I grunt and stay in my spot, "Like hell I'm afraid of a passing by teacher," I feel a stern tug on my pants, and find Kyoya meeting my gaze.

"Get down here," Kyoya demands.

I scoff in turn, "Sorry business man," I smirk out, "Yakuza like to go against the rules".

"If he finds us," Kaoru stars off in a whisper.

"We'll have a hard time explaining why we're here," Hikaru finishes.

"Hey, would you guys shut it?" Haruhi mumbles before motioning for the lot of us to shut our mouths by motioning for us to zip our lips. While Tamaki and the twins comply with hot faces, I merely roll my eyes with a confident smirk.

"We'll be fine. Just wait and see," I tell her. And so we do wait, closely listening to the tapping foot steps that get closer...And closer...And closer...And then they get further away until finally they're no longer heard. Ha! Told you girlie. "It's okay now," I tell those who have ducked down. That is, everyone sans Honey and myself.

Haruhi sighs as she stands, pressing the wrinkles that had been put into her skirt due to being ont he floor, and getting rid of dust. "But guys, we're here to find out what's going on with Shiro. What should we do now?"

"Well, here's something interesting," Kyoya gets everyone's attention as he next to Honey, his eyes glued to a certain picture.

"What did you find?" Haruhi asks, causing Honey and Kyoya point at the same picture. It's of the boy smiling, having a grand old time, playing a piano with a girl. "It looks like he's enjoying himself," she states with some surprise.

"Kid's got a good smile," I think aloud, earning me a nod from those I can see- Haruhi and Honey. "Who's the girl though?"

"I don't know...However, Shiro has music right now. Shall we head to the room he's to be in?" Kyoya offers after a quick glance to his note book and then leads the way out of the classroom we reside in.

After roaming the hallways for a little bit- well to me it was roaming, but apparently Kyoya knew the way- we find ourselves looking through a large multi-panneled window and into a rather large room. Not as big as the club's room, mind you, but it's still of a fairly decent size. Our eyes easily find the small frame Tamaki's apprentice as he sits on the ledge of a window and seemingly stares off into space. However, within a few minutes of stalking the boy- we're on the side of a giant window, how the hell does he not notice us?- a girl makes her way to him, a smile on her face. By the looks of things, she has a fair complexion with long dark hair in thew pony tails, each with a yellow colored ribbon. She's tinier than Shiro, which is quite the feat seeing as he's super tiny compared to me. They talk for a few moments, but stop when it looks like Shiro turned the girl down for whatever reason. I watch as the chibi girl makes her way to a piano, lifts up the keys' cover, places what looks to be sheet music onto the little ledge for it, and begins to play. I blink with slight surprise. The girl is honestly rather good for someone with such tiny hands.

"Escuse me," my attention now goes to Tamaki, whom is kneeling before a young girl and offering her a white rose, "A beautiful young flower such as yourself is elegent even at such a young age. Might you be able to answer a few questions for me?" Did he have to compliment her? He sounds like some weird guy.

The girl looks from Tamaki to the rest of us, and then back to Tamaki, "What do you want to know?"

"The girl, playing the piano, who is she?" He requests.

"Oh her?" The girl looks through the window, "That's Kamishiro Hina. Don't go falling in love with her though. She and her family are moving to Germany at the end of the week".

There's the sound of the room's door opening, and my eyes fall onto a rather unhappy Shiro, "What do you people think you're doing here?! How dare you follow me all the way to my class?! Get out of here!"

"Kyofu". Tamaki catches my attention. "Grab him".

"You got it," I nod to him casually before stepping around his smaller frame and looking at the tiny boy. Before the child can react, he's up and over my shoulder, demanding to be put down and squirming. That's something I don't appreciate, him squirming, "Stop wiggling brat".

"Let's go guys," Tamaki states, leading the way back to the music room that works as our club's room. Once there, it's still dark from when we were scheming earlier. "Put him onto the couch," he commands of me, and again I comply, roughy tossing him whilst knowing that he'll be fine.

"What's you're problem?!" Shiro demands, "What do you think you're doing, you idiots?!"

Tamaki's bangs shade his eyes from view as he speaks, "I'm sorry but you're the one who's the idiot. You asked me to teach you how to make women happy. But you don't want to make just any woman happy, no, there's one in particular. And that's Kamishiro Hina," he sees the boy's eyes widen. "But I'm afraid I can't help you. Listen to me, Shiro. I know that I told you that it's a Host's job to make women happy. But when you care about someone, you have to tell them what's in your heart! You have to TELL her how you feel!" Violet eyes unshade themselves as he lifts his head a bit to look down at Shiro, meeting his blues with dedicated and firm orbs. "You didn't come to me to become a full fledged Host, but a full fledged man".

Shiro stares at the blonde man for a moment longer before looking down to his bare knees and clenching his hands into fists. "It doesn't matter any more; I don't have any time left. I just wanted to hear her play one more time before she left for good". What he doesn't see, but the rest of us do, is Tamaki pulling back a thick creamy yellow curtain, it fluttering to the side as he commands and showing a black grand piano on a raised platform.

"The piece she was playing...it's Mozart's Sonata in D Major for two pianos, isn't it?"

"Wait a minute...Since when was the a piano there?" Haruhi deadpans. Behind her, the twins lean on each side of the pole, tea in their hands.

"Well this is a music room after all," Kaoru starts off.

"Why wouldn't it be here?" Hikaru teases finishingly.

"It is a music room after all," Kyoya casually echoes Kaoru's words.

"It is a music room after all," Mori does the same.

"It's always been there, we just had it covered up," Honey informs.

"I've only been here for hours and I knew it was here. Come one girlie," I once more casually rest my weight on her shoulder via hand and crossed over legs, "Get with the times. It's a music room and by now you'd think that you'd be used to weird stuff popping up. What you should be questioning is: 'why was there a cage and a raising platform in here?' Not how long a piano's been in here for".

She rolls her eyes to me, but then her attention is given to Tamaki as his fingers cross over key after key to make the correct beautiful notes. It's the exact same song that the girl had been playing, and yet I can hear a different soul playing it. Who knew that Tamaki could play such a complicated instrument so wonderfully?

"Awesome," I hear Shiro mutter under the sound of the piano, and I can't help but smirk widely. Useless is Tamaki? Keh. We'll just see about that. Maybe he'll finally fully step into the roll of teacher, this blonde man. For the next week, the brat spends literally all of his free time learning to perfect the sonta under Tamaki's guiding wing. Through out the week, I've been doing my best to quickly adapt to all the nonsense that goes on in this club- for example Honey's ability to eat an entire cake by himself and still want more nor feel even the slightest bit sick, or the twins' habit of causing random mishaps for whatever reason. Why adapt quickly? Because doing so slowly is counter productive I feel.

As we make sure that Shiro is ready on the day of the little show he'll be putting on for Hina, I hear a call of my name sound off from across the room. "Kyofu," Kyoya addresses.

"Yes, Businessman?" I smirk as Kyoya's eye slightly twitches from behind his glasses. 'Businessman' is a nickname that I've come to call him every now and then. It seems that while he's not too fond of it, he doesn't get me to stop calling him by that at all. "Would you mind going to go get Hina?"

I shrug, "Sure. Where is she?"

"Room 843," he tells me. "And act proper for once. We want this to go over as smoothly as we can make it". In other words, mind your manners.

I nod, before heading out of the room, hands coming to my pockets as the door closes behind me. I ignore the either odd or swooning looks I get from boys and girls alike as I walk through the halls. I know I look good, no need to stare or make a big deal of it. Today, for this little occasion we have going on, I and the others wear perfectly matching clothing. With white swallow tail suit jackets over white button up shirts and red and yellow ties, I wear medium gray pants with black- normal- dress shoes. It was odd, not seeing the tattoo around my neck, however the collar of the shirt is just high enough to hide it, and the tie keeps the collar in place of hiding it. Something I'm rather neutral about. I make my way to room 843 of the elementary school- why so many damn rooms?- and knock on the door for a woman's voice to call for me to come in. I do as told, ignoring the fact that my appearance shocks the female teacher. "Good afternoon," I greet kindly, a light smile on my lips. My needle is missing from my mouth, but only for now.

"Oh!" The teacher greets, "G-good afternoon. How may be of service to you?" Nice double meaning here, lady. I see that look in your eyes. Nasty.

I force myself not to speak such thoughts and continue to hold the smile that makes her blush, "I'm looking for a Kamishiro Hina. Might she be in this room?"

"Hina-chan?" The teacher questions, "Y-yes," tawny orbs trail across the room before landing on the chibi I saw in the beginning of the week. "Hina-chan, it seems you're needed for something. Please go with this handsome gentleman".

"Yes Sensei," the chibi agrees to do so, gathering her things before walking to me. It's not until we're out of the room that she questions, "May I ask where we're going?"

I smile down to the chibi, before kneeling and offering her a black rose. While most would think I'm offering it out of mourning, I'm not. This baby in my hand, when given by me the way it is, means nothing but pure devotion. I can see that the small girl understands this as she accepts it, "If you'll continue to follow me, I'll take your things, I think you'll be rather delighted about what you find".

"Really?" She questions with curious eyes, earning a nod from me. "Please lead the way then, as she hands me her school bag. I stand, and do as she requests.

"Go ahead and open the doors," I tell her lightly as we stand before the doors of the third music room. I know for a fact that if my timing was right, then the others are standing there, waiting for her to open said doors. She does as she's told, and she is greeted by my fellow club members. While Hikaru, Mori with Honey on his shoulders, and Kyoya line up on the right side of the doors with the first in line holding the door open, Kaoru, Haruhi and Tamaki are lined up on the left. I myself bow to her as Tamaki does when she turns and looks to me.

As one, the lot of them intone, "Welcome Princess, we've been waiting for you".

"Please enter, Princess," I request. Again, she obeys.

"Princess Kamishiro Hina, please allow me to welcome you to Takaoji Shiro's...Piano recital," Tamaki moves to the side after another light bow, allowing the girl to see Shiro himself smiling to her.

I'd never seen the boy so bright eyed until now, his blue orbs reminding me of the ocean under the full moon. "Let's play together, Hina," he offers from his spot in front of one of the two grand pianos in the room that stand side by side.

The girl beams with a light blush, "Okay!" And with the help of Tamaki offering her a seat and pushing her in, the two begin to play.

On the sidelines stand the rest of us, smiling as we watch the sight. I'd never known I had the ability to smile so calmly. Oh wait, maybe it's because I've got the needle back between my lips. My tongue runs along the end that's in my mouth casually. Yup, I'm pretty sure I'm so happy because I have my senbon needle back.

"We did something good," Tamaki tells us, his smile is biggest out of the rest of ours.

"Yeah...He loves with all his heart. I guess that's another way he takes after you, huh Senpai?" Haruhi speaks up, smiling from her spot between Tamaki and the twins. I stand on Tamaki's other side, between he and Kyoya.

The blonde looks at her from the corner of his eye before turning to face her at least a little bit, "Why yes, I'd certainly say so".

I nudge Kyoya in the side causally, "Is the whole 'helping people' thing normal for this group?"

Kyoya in the mean time looks at me slightly, "While we don't go out of our way to help those we feel need our assistance, it's not uncommon for us to somehow become involved with someone's issue if they are associated with us and Tamaki deems it worthy of our time. He is the kind of person who will give his entire heart to someone he doesn't know just so that the person can love someone. He is a hopeless romantic in that sense".

"And what about you Businessman?" I question, "Any sort of quirks like that?"

Kyoya lets a finger adjust his glasses, light causing a glare on them to settle and taking away my sight of his eyes, "I prefer to linger on the realistic side of things".


	4. Chapter 4

_Alrighty, here's the second installment of three chapters for the story. It's still fairly cannon, as it will remain for the most part. Just a heads up, I don't own the ring tone that plays on Kyofu's phone as shown below. It is Sebastian's theme from Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) and remains under ownership of that anime. _  


* * *

**Chapter 4: Forest Exploration Time**

_Agnus dei (Lamb of God)_

_Qui dollis peccata mundi (You, who takes away the sins of the world)_

_Qui sanctus et perfecit (You, who is holy and accomplished)_

_Miserere nobis (Have mercy on us)_

"Who the hell is calling me this early? I was gonna skip to see how the guys were going," I grunt and search for the LG2 phone that rests on my nightstand. When I find it, the second ring is already going through.

_….Agnus dei_

_Qui dollis peccata mundi_

_Qui sanctus et perfecit_

_Miserere nobi-_

"Hello?" I mutter from my pillow, having only had to double tap the screen for the call to be answered. "Someone better be dying or there better be a fight going on if you're calling me when I should be sleeping". I growl out the last words. Damn my AB blood type.

"Oh good, you're awake," a cool voice answers on the other side of the call. Kyoya, you asshole.

I yawn long and loud, "Yea yea Businessman. What do you need?"

"Come to your front door," he tells me.

"What? Why the hell would I do that?" My words are a low growl despite the fact that they're still muffled.

"So that you may let me in, that's why," Kyoya responds perfectly calm, "I won't be leaving until you do".

God damn it. "Fine fine, Kyoya. God, if anyone I was expecting Tamaki. But you? Why you?"

"Tamaki gave me the job of finding where you live and making sure you come with us on our little trip," he answers. "As well as attaining your phone number".

I grunt and push the covers off of my large frame, "Fine. Whatever. I'll be there in a minute," I tell him and then hang up without so much as checking if he got what I said. My joints pop as I don't even bother to put on a robe or anything to go answer the door. I lean back, hands on my lower back, and let out a sigh of pleasure from the feeling of the vertebrae shifting into proper position. Through the hall and down the stairs I go before opening the door after unlocking it. I open the door to find a rather casually dressed Kyoya. However that doesn't mean that his clothing isn't designer brand. "Alright. Now what do you want?"

"I suggest you go and get dressed," Kyoya states, adjusting his glasses, "The Host Club is taking a break from school and hosting and resting at one of my family's resorts. Oh, and bring a bathing suit".

I blanch. They're skipping too? I thought they were good students? At least I have a reason, they're just being lazy. I sigh before leaving the door open for Kyoya to walk through, which he does while closing it behind him. This better help me out, I swear. I've been sleeping restlessly for a week now. Not the 'rolling all over the place because you can't sleep' kind of restless. But instead the, 'laying in one spot and staying constantly between actual sleep and awakeness' kind of sleep. It's not normal, for me to lay still when sleeping. I'm one of those people who gets the most sleep when their limbs are flailing at least five times an hour. And the best sleep is when I wake up and my blankets are tangled around me. "This'd better be worth it," I grumble to him as I head up the stairs, "Wait here in the living room. I'll be down in fifteen".

"Very well," is the only response I get.

I sigh and as soon as I'm back in my room, I strip my lower body free of the black plaid pajama pants before heading for the bathroom. As though it's a morning ritual, I look myself over in the mirror, my hand absently trailing down the semi-dark scar that runs diagonally over my torso. Then I head for the shower. The water is nothing but hot, scalding to most people, and relaxing. I sigh as the searing water hits my back and legs, my hand keeping me up right as I use a single hand to lean against the wall. After a moment's wait, I start washing myself up, the body wash I use smells like musk and vanilla with a hint of jasmine. Once out of the shower, I step out and towel dry my frame, and wrap the towel around my waist. Off to the closet I go. Casual clothing and a swimsuit huh? I pull out a cotton red short sleeved button up and a pair of black shorts to go with a pair black sneakers. The shirt is left open, and nothing else. After dressing and running a brush quickly through my hair, I grab a pair of swimming shorts that are of a black and gold combination, the gold being simple a line over the outs seam of the shorts. Then I head downstairs to find Kyoya staring at the only four pictures of my family I have. "Hey," he looks to me, "All set to go," I tell him.

"Very good. Shall we then? I'm afraid I didn't know when you'd pick up your phone and figured I'd be here for a while; we'll have to take your car".

I scoff as I lead the way out of my house, locking it behind me and twirling the keys on my finger as we walk towards the medium sized garage. "I don't have a car," I tell him, "Well, I do, but that's only used when I go to meetings with allies," or enemies. "All I drive is a bike".

"A bike...? As in a motorcycle?" Kyoya confirms.

I look to him and meet his gray-brown eyes, "You got that right. Her name is Shinigami". I press a button on the key to Shinigami, and the garage door opens without a second command. "Hope you don't mind going fast".

"So long as you don't get us killed nor caught if you'll be speeding, I will be fine," Kyoya tells me with a low sigh.

I smirk and nod before leading the way to the black Kawasaki motorcycle, taking my shorts and putting them in one of the 'saddle bags' on the back. I grab two helmets from another bag and toss one to Kyoya before putting one on myself and then getting on the bike. I look to him as he stands there with the helmet in his hands, "You coming?"

Kyoya is silent before looking to me and sighing, "Yes, I'm coming". On the helmet goes and behind me he slides. "Where exactly do I hold onto you?"

I raise a brow behind my helmet's mask as his voice rings through the speakers in it thanks to the speaker in his. He really is uncultured with this thing, ain't he? Some people feel safest holding onto the driver around the waist; others on the shoulders. I suggest you hold onto my waist though seeing as I'm so big". Most people do. Kyoya is silent for a moment before I feel slender but not lacking in the muscle department arms wrap around my waist, a chest pressing into my back. Huh. Who knew that Ootori Kyoya actually had muscle on him and not just a slim build? I roll the bike backwards out of the garage, and then turn us so that I'll be able to shoot out of the drive way. With a rev of the engine, I lift one foot, get us moving and then lift the other with just as much ease. I grin behind my helmet as Kyoya's hold on my frame tightens, "So where we going?"

"I'll give you directions as we go. Take a right here," Kyoya tells me simply by the time we're at the end of the road. This whole direction giving nonsense continues until we come upon a rather large dome as we settle down in the parking lot, me putting Shinigami between two limos. The rest of the lot is empty. Kyoya is the first to get off, and he takes off his helmet as well with a sigh. His dark eyes meet mine and he tells me, "You are an insane driver...But skilled. Thank you for not killing us multiple times over".

I grin, bearing fangs casually, "Not a problem". I take off my helmet and grab my swimming shorts as Kyoya leads the way to the dome. Once inside, my eyes widen and I look around. It's got a rainforest kind of setting, with tall trees and exotic birds flying this way and that every now and then. Settled to the left of me is a grouping of reclining beach chairs and tables under umbrellas. To the right is a gathering of stalls which I can only assume are either bathrooms or changing rooms. I find out it's the latter as Kyoya tells me to go change and directs me to those stalls. Directly in front of the chairs and the table is a waterfall kind of river-wave pool thing going along. The water fall falls over a cave and leads into a wide pool where one can swim and have fun as they please. The length of the pool, towards the end becomes thinner until it leads to an actual running river sort of thing. I assume this place is based off of the Amazon rainforest or something like that. It takes me not time at all to settle into my black and gold trunks, the red shirt and black shorts and sneakers gotten rid of and placed to the side in the stall so they're out of the way for the next person. Kyoya seems to have changed as well. I look around and purse my lips, "Where are the others?"

"Getting Haruhi," Kyoya states. "Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are in the water already". I look towards the water and shrug. So they are.

"Kyofu-chan! Kyofu-chan!" Honey calls from the water, "Come play with us!"

I chuckle at the senior's enthusiasm, "Give me a few moments!"

"Okay!~"

"You're not going right in?" Kyoya inquires.

My expression turns from one that is playful to one that is bland as I answer, "I wouldn't have to do this now if someone hadn't interrupted my sleep. I never got to do my morning work out session; I refuse to miss a single day, too".

Kyoya looks at me as he takes a sip of his melon juice- when the hell did he get that? "'Morning work out session'? What is that may I ask?"

"Just what it sounds like," I answer simply, "Push ups, curl ups, crunches, reverse crunches, clapping push ups, one handed push ups, hand stand ups, hanging crunches, burpies, high knees, mountain climbers, lunges, pull ups, reverse pull ups, twisting pull ups. I do all those every morning to make sure my body is in top shape. Kyoya, do you know what happens to a Yakuza boss when they become lazy?"

Kyoya shakes his head, "I'm afraid I don't".

"Multiple things could happen. First of all they get fat, and their muscles get flabby. They become weaker, and lose motivation to actually try and lose that weight again. But worst of all, their family members start to hate them. And if that happens, a revolt is bound to happen. Then the boss gets killed. I'm not dying any time soon, I'll tell you that much". I explain to him before casually falling into the first thing I have to do. Push ups.

"In order to do all that you listed...," Kyoya begins as he looks down at me, "What time do you get up at?"

I purse my lips in thought as I continue my work out, "School starts at 8 o' clock. I get up at about...5:30 in the morning to work out, shower and then eat. I cook my own meals so that takes about half an hour to prepare, make, and clean up. I take a fifteen minute shower, so that's forty five minutes gone. And it takes me about twenty to get to school, that's an hour and five minutes. I only get maybe an hour and twenty five minutes to make sure I'm in top shape". By the time I'm done talking, I've moved onto crunches.

"You do all that just to stay in shape?" My attention is brought to Haruhi, whom has appeared out of no where- meaning that the twins and Tamaki are here too. "That's insane!"

"No Haruhi, it's called taking care of my body. I only have one you know," I smirk to her as I push myself into reverse crunches. "Hey...You wanna do me a favor?" I stop my nonsense and roll onto my stomach, hands at shoulder width. I wanna try something. She tilts her head, "Sit on my back".

"What?"

"You heard me. Sit on my back. Come on, it'll be fun," I smirk to her, "I wanna see if I can do push ups with a person on my back".

"I don't know. I might be too heavy," she shakes her head, "And it might be dangerous".

"Not dangerous at all. You won't be falling far at all either. All You gotta do is sit on my back, where my shoulder are is more like it, and get your feet off the ground and hold on. That's it," I assure her. She sighs and doesn't comply at all, making me sigh. "Maybe I can get one of the girls to do it tomorrow or something. That'd be interesting, eh?" My frame spins around one more time so that I'm back to doing crunches. As I do this, I listen to the conversation that goes on between the others. Something about a blow up pool being called a blow up raft by Tamaki and the twins. I sigh as finally I finish my work out, and let my body drop from the tree branch I was using for pull ups and such. I blink dumbly as the twins have a water gun fight. Dumbasses.

"Kyofu-chan! Are you done now?~" I hear Honey call out from the water. Looks like he's swimming in the I-can-do-it-by-myself way.

I grin and stretch my frame, before making my way towards the water, "I'm good to go," I call. That said, I make my way to the water and jump in swimming under the surface as I dive. With eyes open under the water, I see that it's actually a lot deeper than it looks, being well over eleven feet deep. Holy shit. I look up, and see Honey's kicking feet as he swims against the current on his own. I grin, and let the current sweep me a bit away. And then I swim back towards Honey, and up towards the surface. As soon as I think I'm close enough, I launch myself out of the water in a way that would make a water polo player proud. "Raaaaahh!" I surface with a yell, causing Honey to look my way and yelp. My frame crashes with his larger one, and we go under again. I know that I spooked him, so I make sure to surface quickly so he doesn't swallow too much water. As I do surface, I hold the brat sized senior on my shoulder as he sits there.

"Kyofu-chan that was mean!" He tells me as he harmlessly bats my head with tiny fits. "You could of drowned me!"

I chuckle to him, "I'd never do that," I tell him with a grin his way. When I get no answer, I look from the trees I was casually inspecting to his face. His eyes stare at something, and a rather large shadow falls over us. What's that roaring sound? I follow the line his eyes are in, and my jaw drops. "You've gotta be shitting me". I pull Honey off my shoulder and hold him to my frame, turning us around so that my back takes the brunt of the hit instead of our faces and torsos. I just barely get a gasp of air into my lungs before being forced under with Honey in my hold. I barely catch the call of our names as we go under. My eyes widen as my right side collides with the ground harshly, hitting the blade wound that's there. Damn it! That was almost done healing you asshole river! I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding now. Great. I know I'm bleeding, but thankfully it's not a lot- a small scrape if nothing else. It's just that the skin over the almost fully healed wound is still tender. The torrent of the water is fast and unforgiving, pushing our frames further and further along the river that we've now entered. If my lungs are burning for air, Honey's must be practically dead. I push and I push, taking the smaller frame with me as I head for where I think the surface is; it's kind of dark so I can't see. However, after what seems like forever, we do break the surface, and I take in a long gasp and then hack as we continue down. I hear smaller gasp and other hacking, and look down to Honey that's firmly in my grasp still. "You okay?"

He continues to cough some more, but nods all the same. "A-are you okay?" He looks over his shoulder to me, and pushes against my hold to show that he wants to be let go.

I listen to his silent command and release him, "I'll survive. The wound from a few days ago is a bit tender since it's not quite fully healed, but it's nothing big. Let's get to a bank and then figure out to do from there". I get a nod from the boy, and we fight the still raging torrent that dare take us down the river. Once on the bank, I sigh, and look down the river the way we came. "I guess we should get going huh?"

"I guess so," Honey nods out, and we begin our way into the forest, walking at a steady pace as we go. It's silent for a good forty five mines; I've never heard Honey be so quiet before. Granted, I haven't been part of the club for that long, but that's besides the point. "Hey," I look to the little man, "You're pretty quiet. You okay?"

Honey's light brown orbs look up to me and he purses his lips, "...I'm just worried about Takeshi is all".

"You're worried about him when he's not the one who got swept away by a raging river? Honey, the guy can handle himself, you know". What's there to worry about.

"Well...I'm not worried about him getting hurt," Honey states, "Takeshi, whether you realize it or not, tends to get distressed when I'm away from him for too long. Back in the feudal times, my family and his were tied together by less than marriage. The Morinozukas were servants, guardians, of the Haninozukas, loyal like any dog. But a marriage between the two joined our families together. Takeshi is my younger cousin, and even though his family isn't full of servants any more, he acts like my guardian. Not only that, but without me, he tends to withdraw into himself; become distant".

I blink down at the boy as he keeps his gaze forward. Mori? Distant and withdrawn? I honestly would have never guessed. Sure he's quiet and what not but at least he's still social. I can't see him not being at least a little bit talkative as he is now. Then again...I've only known him for about a week tops. I say nothing, and we're silent again for the time being. However I have a question on my mind that should be answered. "So...There's only one Haninozuka family in Japan, right?" I get a nod and find myself grinning. "And there's only one Mitsukuni?" Another nod. "...We should spar some time," I tell him.

"Huh? Why?" He looks to me innocently.

"I was trained by my father to take down guys like you and himself. Guys who are immensely strong even for being of a young age. I've finished my training not long before my father died...But I want to make sure that his words of my training being finished are true".

"Alright then," Honey agrees. "We'll spar some time". And we falls silent.

That is until we hear the sound of an unknown voice, "Targets acquired. Small boy with a rather tall man. Aim to warn not harm".

"That doesn't sound good," I state, and blink as Honey suddenly takes off, jumping his way into a tree and along the branches.

I in the mean time break out into a full out run, letting my long legs do the work. I arrive seconds after Honey, and watch as he flips one man over his shoulder as though he were nothing. I grin. It'll be a fun spar, when we do so for real. As Honey is taking down the right side of the circle, I make my entrance by kicking one of the guys in the back, sending him into Honey's waiting stance as he easily kicks him another way. I spin and send a back fist into someone's unprotected throat, not wanting to break his face nor hurt my knuckles from the glass of the mask. Other men come at me, and I duck low before spinning onto my hands and kicking around me at an impressive speed- if I say so myself, which I do- whilst on my hands. I push off my hands and find that we're done.

"Honey-senpai? Kyofu?" We hear a female voice speak up out of surprise.

I grin as Honey heads over to Mori, tending to him as he pleases, "Yo"

"I...I know you're a Yakuza boss but I didn't know that you could do all that," she tells me.

I walk to stand in front of her, then lean down to meet her gaze offering a fang filled grin. "Let's just say this. If you're a Yakuza leader of a rather well known family- such as my own- then you're like a prodigy who has mastered multiple fighting styles. I'm not a prodigy, I just spent practically every day of my life training for hours on end. But still, I'm serious. Try seeing a fight between bosses, now that's a sight to see," unless you're ones of the bosses fighting. Then it's just about survival. It's then that we decide to call it a day, and make our way back to where the limos and Shinigami await us. As I put on my helmet and mount her, I feel a pair of eyes on my frame.

"You drive?" Tamaki questions. "Isn't that dangerous?"

I smirk from under my helmet's mask, "Ask Kyoya," I chuckle out before reving Shinigami's engine. I pick up a foot and rev the engine one more time, "So the beach next time right? I'm down for it. But I gotta get going you guys; I'll see ya later". I pick up the other foot as Shinigami gets going, and just because I like to show off, I let the bike pick up into a wheely as I go out of the parking lot, and then make my way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Newspaper Club Idiots **

Today, the Host Club is basing their club outside where the flowers are in full bloom and there there are many clear areas. Each of them wears a kimono with long sleeves that hangs almost passed their fingers, and hair extensions. Well, that is save for myself, Mori and Kyoya. Mori himself is wearing himself a green poncho-like kimono, with white underneath. Next to him are the twins, Kaoru and then Hikaru, both with orange clothing, the top layer also being pancho-like while underneath is blue clothing. They're wearing hair extensions that rest over their right and left shoulders respectively, while Kaoru holds up a ball and Hikaru is wearing a quiver full of arrows. Hani is next up, positioned slightly in front of and between Mori and Kaoru, his kimono is a yellow-orange with blue the same as the twins', though he's got a large pink blanket-like thing draped over him. Next to him and slightly in front of Hikaru and Tamaki is Haruhi, her hair in low pigtails thanks to hair extensions, which she holds playfully while wearing a lavender and purple kimono. Tamaki's hair also has an extension, it being in a low ponytail that's draped over his left shoulder while he wears a red and white outfit, his left hand gesturing to the woman. I'm next to him, dressed in colors practically opposite to Tamaki's, my clothing's main color being red while the undertone is white. Finally is Kyoya, with a deep purple and black article of clothing.

Today we're doing things based off of the Heian Era. So it's simple games and talks with our guests. For the first time, I'm trying the whole 'solo' Host thing that most of the others do. In front of me is a pretty black haired girl, whose eyes are a deep brown and rimmed by light makeup like the rest of her face. She sits properly in front of me, a smile on her face as she does so. Accompanying that smile is a blush. "So, tell me Kyofu-san," damn her and her honorifics, "What is it that you like to do when you're not taking part in club activities?"

I shrug as I lean back on my hands casually, "I'm a big person for the outdoors if that's what you're asking about. I'll try just about anything having to do with the outdoors at least once. I especially like hiking and volley ball".

"You play volleyball? How good are you?" She leans forward, her smile brightening.

I shrug lightly, "As good as a man my size can get I suppose. It takes me a little bit of time to warm up though. And during that time it takes me to warm up, I suck as much as some beginner does". I take a sip of my tea while she gladly takes on the coffee. I used to be a huge fan of coffee, couldn't get enough of it. However over time I've decided to just drink it every now and then. It tends to make me hyper. And a hyper Kyofu is a dangerous Kyofu.

"Kyofu-san...I've heard from some of the other girls that you're fluent in another language. Might you tell me something in it? I love accents," she insists with bright eyes.

I sigh and rub the back of my head, "I don't know...What will I get in return?" Ever since I've become known as the Mercenary type, I've had to stick to a certain persona. Luckily it's pretty close to my own personality, so it's not too hard to deal with.

"How would you like me to pay you back?" She leans forward, setting her cup of coffee down as she does so. "I'd be willing to give you...Anything".

"Anything you say?" I question with a rise of a brow. "Even...A kiss?" A mercenary takes all sorts of payment. Being that I am the Mercenary Type of a club that is based around flirting with and making girls happy, this proposal fits I suppose. I smirk as she blushes and draws back, pulling her hands to her chest.

"Well...It'd be my first, but...For you, Kyofu-san...Yes," she tells me, shyly meeting my gaze. Oh ho? Where'd that little minx go that had just been here?

I let the smirk widen, and I lean forward, "Your first huh? For a kiss and a bit of touching action, I'll whisper whatever sweet nothing you want into your ear". Her face becomes a bright red, and she begins to stutter before finally nodding out her consent. "Good girl," I coo as we move closer together. A hand gently takes a hold f her chin, and brings our faces close. "I'll be taking that kiss up front," I tell her, lips just barely ghosting over her own. Her fact is on fire.

However my attention is taken from the pretty girl's lips and given to Tamaki as I hear him shout out, "Haruhi look out!".

Being rather close to the girl, in fact just on the other side of a set a bushes from her, I sigh and release my guest before standing. What I see is a ball coming her way swiftly. "Gimme a sec," I tell the girl before reaching over and through the bushes with a step and a reach of my arm. As the ball comes for Haruhi, my hand takes a hold of her clothing, and I jerk her to me and my frame. The ball goes bouncing away, and Tamaki, whom I assume planned on tackling her out of the way, face plants all on his own.

The blonde hits the ground a lot harder than he should of, and earns himself a face full of dirt, but somehow gets up to show himself basically clean. "Damn it Hikaru! You came this close to snuffing out the light of Haruhi's life! You're lucky Kryme was fast enough to keep her from getting hurt!" He growls out.

"It's your fault you didn't catch it, in the first place Boss" Hikaru shrugs to his brother with a casually playful look to his face.

"Yea. Who knew you'd be so bad at Kimari; so much for you being the Genji of Ouran Academy," Kaoru also playfully shrugs to his twin.

"What?!" Tamaki shouts, annoyed by the two's antics.

I sigh and release Haruhi from my hold, "They're right Tamaki," I tell him with a roll of my eyes. "Learn how to control yourself and you won't have to almost plow Haruhi over. Can't have him getting hurt now can we?" My guest is still near by after all, so I can't be calling Haruhi her real gender.

Tamaki now whirls around and glares at me, "Control? You wanna see control?! Fine!" He makes his way up to the ball that had bounced its way to a stop, and swings his leg back before declaring, "Start Light...Kiiiick!" However as the ball goes between the twins' heads, they wave the ball off.

And then there's the sound of breaking glass and a scream of pain.

"And just what exactly caused you to want to kick a ball through a window, Tamaki," I hear from just behind me. There, Kyoya is walking towards us with Mori and Honey, his arms calmly placed into the opposite sleeves. By the looks of things, he's closed the club for the day, meaning that we have things to do.

I roll my eyes and pillow the back of my head onto twined fingers and raised arms, "Him trying to prove that he has control of the beall. That's what," I answer blandly. "He kicked the ball and 'whoosh' through the window it went".

Kyoya sighs, obviously not happy, before turning and walking towards the building, "Come on, we have to go see who Tamaki hit and apologize to them". I grin, and follow him by falling in on his right side, this should be fun to see. Wonder who got hit?

"Please forgive us," Tamaki bows low as he and the rest of us into the room filled with high stacks of unbought newspapers, "We're terribly sorry for what happened, I take full responsibility as it was my fault". Man, this place is tiny! How the hell do they get any printing or whatever done here?

Before him is a young man, a third year, with glasses and semi-long brown hair that stops and hangs at about mid neck length. Next to him is a boy with a bowl cut of auburn hair that hides his eyes, while a taller young man on the other side of the president is there as well. The one with the bowl cut is holding an ice pack to his president's head where the ball had hit him through the window. To Tamaki's right is Kyoya, whom doesn't seem to be in the least bit sorry, and is allowing Tamaki to do all the apologizing. Me? I'm next to Kyoya, lazily leaning against a rather tall stack of papers. I can't help but find amusement in this guy's pain and suffering. I'm sadistic like that. Over where the broken glass is, Haruhi is cleaning up the shards while Mori and Hani watch. The twins are off reading what they know to be falseness and lies in this week's newspapers.

"Yes, well, it's no big deal. It's just a ball that hit my head; happens all the time, especially when there's a window for it to crash through," my my, aren't we good at using sarcasm. Sorry kid, that's gonna go right over Tamaki's head. "But I guess that this is a good thing. Without this lump on my head I wouldn't be able to address you properly. You see, the Newspaper Club is in danger of being closed down," the president sighs out wearily.

"Who knew we had a news paper club?" I sarcastically question, bored. Okay, fun time over this guy's pain is over. I mentally scoff, easily reading the look in this man's eyes. Being a mob boss, you quickly turn reading body language into an art and something of a sixth sense. This guy? Yea, not good news.

"Neither was I," Haruhi agrees curiously.

"It's just a bunch of tabloids and lies really," Hikaru states as he shows Haruhi an opened up newspaper. "Filled with scandalous rumors of love affairs or or gang memberships. Stuff like that".

Kaoru takes to his brother's side, but shows Haruhi his own opened newspaper as well, "It's been going on for about three years now when the president founded the club. But everyone knows that everything is just a bunch of lies for the club to get attention". As one, the brothers glare at the subject's members.

"We realize our mistakes," the president informs with a sigh, "But it seems we did so too late. As I said, the club is going to be shut down. But for the last newspaper, we'd like to interview the Host Club up close and personal. Figure out what makes each of you tick". As one, the club members bow, placing their hands on the president's desk pleadingly. Oh please. 'what makes us tick'? This guy sucks ass when it comes to acting.

Tamaki has had his eyes dramatically shadowed by his bangs while the president was talking, seemingly touched by this guy's words. Oh Tamaki, I haven't been in the Host Club for long, but I know you by now. Learn to turn people down damn it! You're not a leader for nothing; set a good example for your followers. "On behalf of the Host Club, I say we can help you rally up the ability to write you an article that's bound to keep you from having to disband. And as a front page, as President of the club I humbly ac-" He's cut off by a harsh elbow to the jaw by a fast moving Kyoya, whom is smiling a close eyed and polite smile to the trio before him. Nice! Oh ho that was perfectly timed Kyoya!

"I'm sorry but we'll have to decline. We have a policy not to share our talents with anyone but our guests. However, seeing as your injury is clearly our fault, we'll gladly pay for what damage has been done," he speaks smoothly like any good businessman.

"But Kyoya! Their family is falling apart!" Tamaki pursues shamelessly feeling pity for the other club. Why is Kyoya not the President of our club again?

"Who ever said we wanted to help them in the first place?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask as they loop their arms around Haruhi's and drag her backwards towards the doors.

"As they said. We're leaving too, Tamaki. We're having an assessment meeting- mostly about you," Kyoya states, Mori walking at his side and Hani behind them.

Tamaki's eyes now turn to me, wide and shining with yet-to-fall tears. I sigh. Please, not even when girls make that kind of face does it work on me. "Fuck getting interviewed. You know with my family it's best that we stay under the radar". Which is something we take pride in doing greatly. Amongst other families we're well known for our spy network and other under the radar happenings. That bank robbery that happened last week that didn't get noticed until just yesterday? Yea, that was all us. Don't ask how we did that; I'm not telling. I turn on my heel and follow the others in walking away, picking up Harhi's feet as to not let them drag and to add to comical relief. She looks at me with a bland face and I grin playfully.

"Their family guys, it's falling apart! As your president I demand that you help them; and that is a direct order!" Tamaki states sternly. Unfortunately for him, 'stern' doesn't go well with him, and as one the twins and Kyoya roughly shoot him down, shattering his world. I snicker. The man is too sympathetic.

Later, in the Host Club's usual room, the members have settled down for the most part, everyone save for Tamaki having changed from their costumes and back into the school's uniform. Well, I'm not in uniform either, of course, fuck wearing that blue nonsense. The Chairman will never be able to make me wear that bull shit. Still, I'm dressed in my usual black and red pin stripe long sleeved shirt and vest and pants. That's the attire I normally wear; I have multiple sets of it for multiple days of course. I stand on Kyoya's right, while Haruhi has his left and is next to Kaoru on her left with Hikaru on Kaoru's left. Honey and Mori are at a table, the latter of the two eating cake with Usa-chan and Mori simply reading a book. Tamaki himself is huddled near a window, crouched and rolling the very ball that started this whole problem in the first place.

"He's definitely upset with us," Hikaru states, leaning on his little brother's shoulder all the while as he, Kaoru, Haruhi and Kyoya watch Tamaki's antics.

"Yea, he hasn't even changed. And he's only talking to Kryme out of all of us," Kaoru agrees with a sigh.

"I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him; he's such a child," Kyoya chastises. "And Kryme isn't doing much better either, supporting him the way he is".

"Wait, this is an actual thing? He actually does this sort of bull shit on a regular basis?" I've seen him whine and what not, but never really pout.

Kyoya sighs and fixes his glasses as he does so, "You have no idea". Woooonderful.

"Nah, Tama-chan is just a lonely guy you know?" Honey speaks up from behind them all, still nomming away on that cake of his.

"A club is like a family," Tamaki insists with a pout, "They're family's about to be broken up; I feel bad for them".

"Not to give in," Haruhi sighs out, "But would it be so bad to help them out?"

"What?" Hikaru looks to Haruhi surprised.

"Since when do you take his side?" Kaoru is just as surprised.

"Since never. But listen-," she starts off only for me to speak up. But then again this is only a shot in the dark. I really hope I'm not right.

"Soon enough he's going to be looking at you with those puppy dog eyes that he gives you when he wants something. And he'll keep on doing it until we give up in the end," why does the look on Haruhi's face tell me I'm right. "Tell me I'm wrong," I demand. Don't tell me this guy is just that pathetic yet insistant.

"No, you're right," Kyoya tells me, "That's exactly what he'll do". God damn it.

"Besides, isn't this something you guys usually go for?" She eyes the twins curiously.

"Actually no. This seems like more trouble than it's really worth," they intone as one.

"What about you Honey-senpai?" The brunette looks around Hikaru and Kaoru to look at the third year.

"Count me out. Besides I have all this cake to eat and Takeshi sticks with me, right?" He gets a sound of agreement from his cousin. That's the first thing I've heard him say all day. The silent lug.

I watch as Haruhi sighs before looking back to Tamaki. And I also watch as she blanches as she's the first to be targeted by the puppy dog eyes I had mentioned moments ago. You've gotta be fucking kidding me. She sighs and walks forward, taking Tamaki's side and breaking quickly. Wuss. I look to the others. We must stand strong! No giving in to that puppy dog look! Tamaki rolls the ball a little bit more before looking to the twins pathetically, Puppy dog eyes they deadpan as one. Three down, one to. Shit. "Kyoya I swear if you break, my personal opinion of you is gonna go down," I tell the man bluntly as we stare down the blond King.

Again with the rolling of the ball a bit before looking to the Shadow King, however he just takes it in stride and adjusts his glasses smoothly, "There will be some conditions," insert dog bark from Tamaki here, "The outline of the article will be submitted by us. And there will be no one-on-one interviews, and it is vital that our guests' identities stay a secret. Understood?" More dog barking.

I glare at him, fire in my silver eyes, "Weak".

He looks back to me and fixes his glasses as is obviously a habit of his, "Sometimes it's best that you break because otherwise he might really get upset. And that's even more pathetic than the puppy dog eyes". I roll my orbs. Yea. Okay. Well, at least I didn't break. Go me.

"Well...If it's okay with you Kyoya-senpai, then it's fine with us," Hikaru speaks for his brother and himself with an air of casualness to him.

"There's really nothing I can do if we're all gonna start agreeing is there?" I sigh and fiddle with the needle in my mouth. "Count me in...I guess".

Haruhi blanches and looks around the twins to see Honey speak, "If it's okay with Kyo-chan then I'll do it!" Hani speaks through his cake, and Mori complies with a short 'mmm'.

Haruhi sighs and shakes her head while looking to the black haired, glasses wearing man. "That's the Shadow King for you," she mutters as she slumps. I chuckle lightly.

And so, it's decided that two of us will go and tell the idiots that we'll actually work with the despite the fact that everyone save Haruhi and Tamaki can see that this is a blantant and poorly put together trap. The two to go are Kyoya and I, and as such we walk the halls side by side, him carrying our own little toy.

"It really was clever of you to suggest we use this to our utmost advantage, Kyofu," Kyoya comments as we walk.

I shrugh and look to the white first aid kit, knowing exactly what's so special about it, "I'm not a mob boss for nothing you know". There's a prideful lilt to my voice, and I have no problem admitting that.

"That reminds me," he continues, "Just what does your family do? There's hundreds of Yakuza families in Japan, and more than a few in the immediate area. I know about the ones that need to be known about. However, I've never heard of yours. Is your family small?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "My family is anything but small, Kyoya. It's just that we are very good at staying under the radar. While we are not the biggest Yakuza family, we are one of the strongest at the very least. Every single member from day one is trained in things I'd rather not tell you for obvious security reasons. However these things are skills we all have engraved into us in order to allow us to stay hidden. Think of us as a very well trained group of assassins. While many of us specialize in certain things, all of us have the save base of training to work from".

Kyoya nods once, "You sound very confident in your and your family's skills. And you're not afraid that I may dig deeper and find more information on you?"

I shrug, "Go on ahead". He won't find me. He won't find any of my family's members.

"...You know...In the future I may like to start a secret partnership with you," Kyoya suggests. "I believe it would be beneficial to the both of us, no? If your family is as good as you say, I can use the lot of you to get to the deepest secrets and ideals of my competition. While if anything ever gets you noticed, I can help you fall back under the radar. Not only that but I'm sure territory fights go on. If your people get hurt, you can bring them to any of my family's hospitals, and complete secrecy will be kept".

I pause in thought. Essentially that would be a win-win situation and bargin. Not only that, but Kyoya and I are already close whether we realize it or not. When I assess the relationship between he and I, right now it's a new born friendship. However with time it could become a stronger and older one. Not only that, but we can keep an eye on one another in terms of watching one another's backs. We can also communicate in secret without a hitch, and if something goes wrong we can easily get a hold of one another. However there's one issue, "We don't do contracts," a sole rule of my family.

Kyoya raises a brow but says nothing other than, "Very well. Then it will just be an oath by mouth. That is, if you can assure me that your men will not fatally harm my family's police if they happen to come in contact with one another on hostile terms".

"If I order them not to and don't keep them in the dark- which I never do- then they'll listen to me no matter what. In fact, if we agree to this deal today, the latest they'll know is by tonight".

We stop and turn to face one another while Kyoya places the first aid kit down, "Very well. I'll take your word for it". He offers a hand, "Shall we agree to watch one another's backs and reap whatever benefits we can?" There is a cool smile on his lips as his gray-brown eyes meet my own silver ones.

I smirk, taking the needle out of my mouth with one hand while taking his offered hand with the other, "Deal. You watch my back and I'll watch yours". This will be a very interesting partnership.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Mercenary And The Businessman**

We are silent the rest of the way to the newspaper club room, both of us obviously pleased by the new deal between one another that we have made. And upon standing in front of the President, I take to laying down the law quick and mercilessly. No need for dilly dallying after all. "Of course! We will abide by your conditions in order for us to interview you. This is vital to our club after all and we don't want to mess it up," the President states from behind his desk.

Kyoya smiles as he stands int he room, "Excellent. You can start tomorrow". He pauses before smoothly asking, "By the way, how is that bump on your head? Not still hurting I hope?" I hope its hurting.

"Oh this little thing? I barely feel it actually. I'm grateful towards it believe it or not; if it weren't for this thing we would of never gotten together for the article," the President smoothly replies in turn.

I roll my shoulders in a shrug, "You'd probably still should keep an eye on it as it is. Even simple things can lead to concussions after all".

"Ah, right you are my friend," he agrees. I'm not your friend, guy. Dumbass. Still, he offers me a smile as well as a nod.

"Yes well, we're still very sorry for the injury. So please, accept this first aid kit made by my family," Kyoya sets the yellow box onto the desk and opens it up to show the third year its contents". After a simple thanks from the brunette, we turn to excuse ourselves, planning on simply leaving from this point on.

"Oh that's right, your family is the Ootori group, am I right? They work with manufacturing medical equipment if I'm not mistaken". My eyes narrow. I know exactly what you're doing you mother fucker. And I don't like it at all. I'm very protective of my friends, as you may have or have not noticed. However as Kyoya is my partner now as well, I'm even more watchful of what may or may not happen to him. I force my hands to keep from clenching in order to keep my cool. This guy...Fuckin' bastard. For now...I'll stay quiet and watch.

"They mostly center around hospital management," Kyoya corrects, turning half way to look to the third year.

"Still, I'm happy and honored to be working with you for the time being. My father is also a President. Of the Komatsuzawa Publishing firm".

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. So being the President of this club must be prepping you for when your father steps down, no?"

"You'd be correct if it weren't for one little detail. You see, I have a younger brother whom is very talented and very smart; smarter than me. I've been over looked- me, the older brother- and the position is supposed to go to him. However, I theorize that should I be the President of a successful newspaper club, my father will realize that it is I who should be following in his footsteps. Therefore I cannot let this article fail; I will make it succeed no matter what". The young man's words are filled with contempt and determination.

"Please excuse us," Kyoya states and we finally leave, exiting the door and closing it behind us. However as I close the door, I take a hold of Kyoya's wrist and cover his mouth before slipping us to the side of the door. We are silent despite the slightly provocative position we're in- after all I am rather close to him and pinning him to the wall, my mouth next to his ear.

"Even though the kit's recorder has already begun to spin, I'm sure you'll want to hear this with your own ears," I speak so low that I'm sure that even at this distance he has to strain his ears to hear me. "This guy thinks he's so smooth, idiot. How dare he target my new partner," this part is a thought spoken aloud.

It's the smaller subordinate that begins to talk after a moment's silence. Or at least, the voice makes me think that it's the smaller one. "Were you just trying to get on the good side of Ootori Kyoya?"

"Yes I was actually. You see, my only enemy is Suou Tamaki, the President of that damn club," the third year answers firmly. "You see, I had started this newspaper club in hopes of becoming popular, however that thrice damned Suou came along and all those plans went to hell". So he's an attention hog. Idiot.

"But I thought that the newspaper club was doing bad even without what you say has made things go down hill," bowl cut states. Oohh low blow. I chuckle slowly to myself.

"Yea, I heard that it was filled with lies from the start," the taller of the two answers.

"Silence! I can easily get you and your families thrown away from any connection you have to the firm. Do you understand?" The boy demands. "They're clearly a special club; they're not related to any sports or culture. They don't even have an adviser! All they're doing in that club is fake romance; those poor girls are getting their hopes up for nothing. They're being swindled! It's obviously his way of flaunting his parent's authority; getting his buddies and he to do anything they want to those girls. Yes, Suou Tamaki is a lot more cunning than he looks; all those members should of been my underlings. Especially that Ootori Kyoya! There is only one wild card in that club, and that's Yasei no Kyofu! I couldn't find anything on him! Not even on his parents damn it! However...That's no matter. He'll come to my side as well! And then...Oh then...Suou will be taken down!"

I shake my head before leaving Kyoya's frame, and pulling him by the wrist to get him to follow along silently as need be. When far enough away, I release him and we return to walking side by side. "And just why did I need to hear that with my own ears?" Kyoya questions curiously.

"Simple," I answer, "Because if we need to take this into a more serious matter, you and I both can claim that we heard it ourselves. Not on tape, but with our own ears. Besides, the guy rubbed me the wrong way when he mentioned your family. Looks like he annoyed you too, huh".

Kyoya is silent for a moment before smiling, "You truly are a skilled person, aren't you?"

"I'm a man full of surprises," I chuckle out casually.

That evening is, just as I said I would, when I gather my men and women for a family meeting. Seeing that the training building is too small, as are any of the rooms in any of the houses, there is a single building made for times like these. When serious meetings that require everyone to be there to hear the news is required. Before my sitting men, I stand on a small stage. To my right is my right hand man, Tsu Kanzen. He is also a Yakuza child, coming from Tsu Saiai and Karasu Nikun, two higher ranked members of the family. He's just out of high school- making him recently nineteen- but like myself he's very skilled and was trained from a rather young age. With wildly spiky silver hair and dark blue eyes, he's a handsome man. He dresses in a suit of a black jacket and pants, silver tie and dark blue button up. The jacket is always left open. Around his waist is a dark blue sash with silver markings that allows him to let his dao swords rest at his hip. To my left is Kyoya himself. Despite it being on a rather short notice, I managed to get him to come and meet the men and women that are my family. There's a decent number, being at least a hundred seventy or so. Unlike when in school, he wears a real suit that is light grey in color, the vest I'm sure is white to go with his tie and the under shirt is black.

"Alright people, let's get this meeting on the road!" I call to those talking. After a moment, they shut up and pay attention. "First off, it's great to see you all again. I know a lot of you are busy with work or families or anything else in between. And I know I've been pretty damn busy with that thing called school".

"Then fuck school! You're plenty smart as it is Boss!" A random voice yells out from the crowd, causing the lot of us to chuckle.

"Like hell I'd fuck something as pink and big as that!" I call back with a broad grin, "Give me a lady in its place and I'll be satisfied". There's cat calls and wolf whistles and cheers at this, making my grin grow.

However, apparently Kanzen has to get in on this nonsense, "Just one lady? Man, you're the kind of easy to pleasure. I would of figured a big guy like you would want at least three ladies!" He slugs me in the arm, causing the laughter to grow louder. While there are women in the family, they're good natured luckily and don't get offended by stuff like this.

I hold up a hand for silence again, and they do as commanded. "No but seriously, there is a reason why I've gathered you all here," I place a hand on Kyoya's shoulder firmly, "This guy here is a class mate of mine, as well as a club mate. Why is he here? Why's he so fancily dressed? Simple. His name is Ootori Kyoya; the youngest son of the current head of the head of the Ootori family. As some of you may or may not know, this family controls a chain of hospitals as well as handles their own secret police force. From today until the verbal oath is mutally disbanded, we will be watching Kyoya's back. That means, should any of us get hurt, Kyoya will have special doctors just for us that will know to keep things on the down low. In turn, there are times when I'll be sendind one or a number of you to infiltrate enemy corporations and get information for him. However, in turn there is something that none of you may do. I doubt that any of you will come upon them, but Kyoya's family employs a group called the Black Onion Squad. Should you come upon them, and they are on the disputing side compared to you, you may harm them. However, do not kill them. They have the same orders given to them by Kyoya. Now, any questions?"

There's a frame which stands, "I know a bunch of us just want to make sure. So I'll ask this for the lot of us. There's no contract right?"

I nod, "No contract. You can even confirm with Kyoya if need be".

This earns me a nod my way before he speaks up, "While I've never really heard of a vocal oath of sorts, I can understand your standing point in wanting to remain unknown. Therefore I will concede on this matter".

"There you have it people," I tell them as the man sits back down. "From this point on, the meeting is over. Carry on with your lives, go home, do whatever. Thanks for coming on such a short notice. Oh!" At this point they're filing out to do as they please, "Next time you have a party, try to invite me, okay? I may be trying to do better for mom and dad's sake, but you know I can't turn down a good time. That's all". There's cheering and the like as the people continue on. I turn to Kanzen, meeting his gaze as his six foot three frame stands before me. "Kanzen. I know not everyone was here. Most of us but not all. I want you to make sure my orders and the news of the oath get to every single member. Even the new guys".

"You got it boss," Kanzen smirks out. "Speakin' of the new guys, some of them are iffy about whether or not you exist," not surprising, that's a common occurence. "When are you gonna stop by?"

I purse my lips in thought for a moment, "How about two weeks from now?" I get a nod, "Any defects that we've had to kill?" I have to check on that every now and then.

"There was a woman who threatened to defect to another family in order to allow her child to grow up as they please," Kanzen states. It's a known rule in this family. Any children born to one member of the family or a couple within it, is to grow up a member of the family. Unfortunately, this has lead to people who have tried to defect. And when it comes to things like this, the Yakuza boss must take on the persona of a tyrant. That is, if the child refuses, they're killed. If the parents refuse to abide, they are killed. The same goes for any of those who find out about this law within the family. In order to stay absolutely under the radar, once you've joined my family, you stay till you die. Cruel, yes, but not unheard of in other families even if it's not common any more. Still, as boss, I have killed babies, children, women and men alike. My father had to, and his father had to. And so on and so forth. Luckily other than that crutial law, there are not many others. Party as and when you like. Fuck who you like- so long as you or they are not married, which is another very harsh law that when broken leads to dire consequences- whether they're of the same gender or not. Fuck as many as you like. However if you're due to become a parent, take responsiblity. That means remember the first law I mentioned. That also means, stop sleeping around. You don't have to get married, but you do have to stop fucking everything that walks until the kid- or kids- is born. The most important law though, by far, is no killing your family member. That'll get you killed on the spot.

"I see," I sigh. "And she's there?" He knows what place I'm talking about.

Kanzen nods, "Yes. She's waiting for you. It was Tsunami". Well damn, I liked her.

I run a hand through my hair and then turn to a clueless Kyoya, "I'm not gonna answer any of your questions about what we're talking about. Though feel free to dig as you please. No one's gonna tell and there's no record of it". Sorry Kyoya, I'm in Yazuza Head mode. There's no friendly Kyofu here right now. "Kanzen. Take Kyoya home. I'll take care of Tsunami".

"Yes sir," Kanzen nods blankly, and I nod before taking my leave without so much as saying goodbye to Kyoya. "Come Kyoya-san, I'll take you home".

Just before I leave the building I hear, "I could always have a driver come pick me up". Kanzen will insist; he's more loyal than a dog.

I leave the meeting building behind, and walk along a pre-made path into the woods on my grounds. Walking in the woods alone is not something I'm afraid of. In fact, I love the woods on a warm night like this. I shold go for a walk tomorrow night if it's like tonight is. That reminds me, I have to go pick up Venom from the vet's. Who is Venom? Ahh, you'll see...Maybe.

None the less, as I come upon a small cabin house with a light on next to the front door, I can hear the faint sound of screaming and sobbing coming from a single woman. I sigh, and after two more deep breaths, I find my frame cold and my heart numb of all emotion. I hate this part of the job. And yet I can't help but always find myself being as sadistic as possible during times like these. But I can't drop it. Nor do I want to. When I enter the cabin, it's empty; just one large room. The walls are green and the floor wooden and brown. In the middle of the door is a pull up door, which I open with a code on a number pad known only by Kanzen and I. As I head down the dimmly lit stairs, I come to a room that I suppose could be considered something of an armory of torture tools. They haven't been used in while, but I tend to try and have them taken care of by either myself or someone else- with Kanzen or myelf taking the tools out and giving them to someone and then putting them away. Tonight, I think I'll use a meat hook to keep her stationary. Hopefully that's all I'll need. I walk to another door made of a titanium alloy, and again press a code into a keypad. The door opens, and this is when the screaming gets really loud.

_**WARNING, VERY GRAPHIC AND FILLED WITH VIOLENCE AND BLOOD**_

"Shut the fuck up you dumb bitch!" I snap out to the woman curled into a corner with her legs as close to her torso as possible. Damn, she's further along than I figured she'd be. She must have been thinking of all sorts of ways to defect up until now. Looks like she didn't pick the right plan. She does as told, shutting right up despite the tears that stream down her face. Despite the tears and slightly ruffled look, she's a rather pretty woman with platinum blonde hair and honey colored eyes to go with well tanned skin. When she wasn't pregnant she had a vulpine form, absolutely perfect curves, as well as the voice of a song bird. While her arms are bound above her head by chains, the rest of her is free. I scowl down at her and sneer, "Time to die, whore". Attaching the meet hook to a chain that hangs from the ceiling, I let it dangle and swing ominously. Her eyes latch onto it from in front of me as I make my way towards her. "Up we go," I tell her, forcing her to her feet and unlatching the chains from the wall in a way she wouldn't be able to do with bound hands. I lead her along like a cow to the slaughter house, pulling when she dares stop. However, she's stubborn and scared. The protests, screaming and crying, apologizing and begging to live in exchange for raising her child as a member of my family. However, no matter how much I'd love to give her that option, I can't. If I do, she could cause an uprising later on. "No no," I tell her, turning around and kicking her in her pregnant gut, causing her to scream and wail. However being tall has its advantages; I easily make her continue to stand. Once to the meat hook, I tilt my head and purse my lips. No. Not yet. I hook the chain to the hook, and move to a side of the room where I can either make this dangling chain higher or lower. Of course I make it higher. High enough that her arms are high above her head and her toes are barely touching the floor. I leave her like that for a moment before going back to the armory as I like to call it. I take up a large pan, and a scaple. When I come back, she continues her pleading. Soon, I'll start feeling sick. She asks me what I'm doing with the scaple. I answer with, "I have to examine the baby some how". I cut off her shirt, however I leave her bra be. I'm sadistic, not a leture. She pleads and pleads that I don't do anything. However what I do do, is much much worse for someone in her position. With a steady hand and ears that block out the screams, I cut her abdomen open, making blood spill into the pan. I taste bile rise to my throat, but I do nothing but swallow it back down. She does her best to kick and scream, but she can't really do anything with how she's hanging. I cut until I find the small form of a child, and I forcefullly pull it out. My silver orbs look from the child that is dying in my hands as it's maybe six months along, to her mother. I sigh and then take in a breath through my mouth. I can praCtically taste the blood in the air. She wails and cryies to the point of harming her vocal chords, and yet I still go through with cutting the umbilicle chord and taking this baby's life. I stand after putting the corpse into the pool of blood. Yea, I'm going to Hell. "I'm tired of hearing you scream," I tell her, placing the scaple to her throat now before pulling it across it. After words, I stare at her until she dies, dropping the fiasco and showing her how much I hate myself right now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tsunami. When the light has left her eyes, I take her down from the meat hook and lay her on the ground. There, I unbind her hands, and bind her feet instead. I then pick her up again and hand her upside down, letting her bleed out like some sort of hunted animal. I walk to a sink on one side of the room about three yards away from my most recent kills. I wash my hands and I rid myself of the scaple. Kanzen will have to clean up after me like he always does. I won't be able to handle much more of this room.

_**GRAPHIC PORTION OVER**_

After getting cleaned up, I exit the room and head back up the stairs and out of the building. Feeling light headed but otherwise fine, I manage to make it to my room. I don't bother to try and eat something, knowing that it won't stay down. I head straight for my room, not daring to even glance at my parents' pictures either. I know dad had to do it, but that doesn't mean I'm proud of it. I lay down on my bed in nothing but my boxers an arm over my eyes and me trying to clear my mind. But after fifteen minutes of trying, I fail. Bile rises up to my throat and into my mouth. I rush to my bathroom and promptly empty my stomach of lunch and acid, that latter of which burning my throat. I don't go to school for four days afterwords.

The day that I do come back finds me and the Host Club having some fun whilst playing a game very similar to 'Green Light, Red Light'. However, with this game, instead of shouting colors of the traffic lights, it's the phrase 'The daruma doll fell over'. This is stated while the speaker is facing a tree, hiding their eyes and as soon as the phrase is finished they are to look over their shoulder. Those not speaking have the goal to get to the speaker as fast as possible without being caught moving by the speaker. On the side lines, the Newspaper Club members are watching with both displeased and confused looks, not really understanding just why the Host Club is playing such an odd game. By now I have fully accepted my doings, and I've stored it into the back of my mind in the 'do not touch' filing cabinet so to speak. The others were rather worried about me when I came back. However I told them that I just had family matters to attend to, and they let it drop knowing I wouldn't say much more by my tone of voice.

"I saw you move Hikaru and Kaoru! I saw you! I saw you! I saw you! I saw you!" Tamaki shouts to the twins as they insist that they didn't move ever so innocently. I'm in the very back, not afraid of taking my time to get to my 'target'. While Honey is right behind the twins who are in the front, then Haruhi, Mori and finally Kyoya and myself. While the shouting is going on, I hear the newspaper people are talking among themselves. They're not too far away from us so it's not impossible to hear their every word.

"Just what are we seeing right now?"

"Maybe it's some sort of new religion?" A religion? Really? Dumb fucks.

"How the hell should I know?" The president blurts out, "I don't have a clue what's going on". Suddenly, Tamaki is in their faces.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know what this is; I wasn't so sure about it myself actually. But it's a commoner's game that doesn't need money to be played. Just a couple of friends!~" The thought makes Tamaki rather happy and beam to the three of them.

"What does this have to do with the coverage of the Host Club?" The president almost rudely asks him, adjusting his glasses.

"Friendliness!"

"Huh?" The trio intones.

"You need to learn friendliness if you want to get rid of the bad reputation that the newspaper club currently has. I can see it now: The head line 'Handsome Host Club Boys Enjoying Commoners' Games' with pictures of us frolicking in the sun. It'd be the perfect face lift your article needs and it'd be perfect to show that a certain commoner is happy here reliving his childhood here with us!" The last part is directed to Haruhi as he looks to her hopefully, trying to seem casual as he waves to her. The girl isn't impressed.

And so the game continues. However, when one of the players is caught moving, they're forced to join the speaker by hooking pinkies and standing away from the others. "I saw you move a little bit Kyoya, come on," Tamaki states.

"I think you're mistaken, are your eyes failing you?" Kyoya smartly replies.

"No. Now stop whining and get over here," Tamaki huffs out.

"Alright fine," and so the two hook pinkies and the game continues. I continue to remain in the back, planning my steps carefully until.

"I saw you move to Kyofu!" Tamaki tells me with a teasing grin.

What? Ah, god damn itch on my leg! I sigh before walking forward and hooking pinkies with Kyoya, a bland look on my face.

However, Haruhi is tired of the game, and she groans to herself, "Why can't this be over?" Again, the Newspaper Club people aren't too far away. And therefore I can still hear each and everything the President questions a whiny Haruhi.

"You're Fujioka, right?"

"Yes I am".

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure I guess".

"Could you tell me why you joined the Host Club?"

"Well to be honest, I was forced to join," she tells him casually. Oh yea, I forgot she was forced to join because of the vase.

"So in other words, the fact that you were forced to join this club points to the fact that the Suou family loves to flaunt their power," the President wrongly accuses.

"Say what?" Yea, say what?

"Now tell me, what of Tamak's dark side? Does he have any secrets? If you can help me out I just may be able to set you free," the president states.

"I don't think he has any dark sides actually". I think he's nothing but a ball of sunshine, in other words. Right Haruhi?

"What? How can that be possible? Everyone has a dark side," he presses.

"Chop!" The twins interrupt before dragging Haruhi off at a run, Honey and Mori running with them.

Back over at the tree with Kyoya, Tamaki and myself, Tamaki turns and yells out, "That's not where you should be cutting you cheaters!"

I grin. If we're not gonna play by the rules then...,"Chop," I interrupts, 'chopping' Kyoya and myself free and dragging him with him playfully.

Tamaki throws a fit as I drag Kyoya with me, "You know that's against the rules Kyofu! Get back here and play the commoner children's game like a man!" He just contradicted himself.

"Why are you pulling me along?" Kyoya raises a brow wonderingly.

"Because Mercenaries and especially Yakuza bosses don't play by the rules. I told you I'd watch your back, didn't I?" I smirk his way, the metle needle in my mouth bobbing up and down as I speak. "Is that so bad?"

Kyoya's brows furrow at the man before chuckling a bit, a light smile spread across his face, "No, I suppose not".

Not long after that, the group had decided to switch to Kanke, something similar to Hide N' Go Seek. However, the person who is 'it' kicks a can and as long as that can is in the air the other's have time to get out of sight. The person who is 'it' then begins to count, once the can hits the ground, to an appointed number before going to find the others. Kyoya is it, however it's Tamaki who kicks the can before pulling Haruhi into the rose maze near by. As run away from Kyoya, my eyes narrow to see that the President of the Newespaper Club is strutting his way back to his club room with his little followers. Setting his 'plan' into action is he?

When the can is kicked, everyone runs off to hide, however, once Kyoya announces that he's off to find us all, he doesn't even try. And as such, he's making his way towards the newspaper club's room, passing the trees by without a care.

I grin and come down from the tree I had been crouching in as a hiding spot, "We gonna threaten the little asshole?"

Kyoya's eyes linger on the demon, as though thinking before speaking, "Yes...However you and I both know that it's just the President whom is to blame. Therefore he's the only one we'll be going after".

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I chuckle, shifting the needle from one side of my mouth to the other.

What I bet Mister Presidante wasn't expecting was the fact that we know the best way to this room. And as such by the time he and his little friends arrive, Kaoru and Hikaru are already set up like the rest of us. "So, what we figured out was true," Hikaru smirks coolly as he speaks, a forearm resting on a propped up left leg.

"Everyone but the Boss has already figured it out but we wanted to confirm it," Kaoru continues, his own right leg propped up, thus making him mirror his older twin perfectly.

"I should warn you, if you threaten him there will be severe consequences".

"Are you prepared to have the Hitachiins and all the other Host Club members' families as your enemy?"

"I knew it! You're nothing but his lackies!" The President growls out.

"That's not true," a calm Honey appears with Mori at his side, Usa-chan as always in his arms. Looks like they took the calmer route, knowing that we youngin's would get there first, "We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his family. We love him. We like to be around him and that's why we choose to be around him". The boy softly smiles to his fellow third year.

"He may be a hopeless idiot," Kyoya states from atop multiple piles of news papers, "But even so," he remembers when his best friend had come to him wanting to create a new club.

I find myself leaning on the open door, in plain sight but not seen until I speak. I feel like a ninja. "It really wouldn't be a good idea to piss the lot of us off. Tamaki's a good guy with a good heart. Stupid, but good".

"Well?" Hikaru prompts.

"What will you do?" Kaoru follows up.

"Please leave Tama-chan alone," Honey asks kindly.

A growl comes from the President, anger in his eyes, "That it. I'll get you all; it's not just about him. I'll write an article about all of you!". He moves forward towards the twins who stay in their spots. However I'll have no angry strutting today. As such, I take a long stride foward and wrap an arm around the man's shoulders and curl it around his front loosely. Not to be ready for a choke hold or anything, but just to hold him back. My free hand holds the needle that's been in my mouth since...Always. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, Tamaki is a good but stupid guy like I said. The world needs more people like him. Not only that, but he and my new friends here are helping me to become a better person as well". I wave the needle in front of him casually, "You see this baby? It's called a senbon needle. It's very sharp, and commonly used for acupuncture. What people don't know is that back in the day before guns, it was used as a weapon as well. This baby can be placed on a pressure point, all of which I know, and depending on how cruel I feel, you either die or you become paralyzed until I or someone else removes it. I can insert this baby in no time flat. Get the picture?" My voice is low and deadly, showing that I'm rather serious.

"However, if Kyofu here isn't enough to scare you from even thinking about going through with that article," not likely, but still, "I suppose that this disk will have to do". He picks up the first aid kit and taps a small square on the bottom, that spits out a tiny disk that he holds between two fingers, "You see, this disk has been sitting here since yesterday; recording everything that's been said".

"President," bowl cut whimpers and huddles to his back despite that meaning that he's getting closer to the sword.

"Just give in now," the tall one whimpers as well.

The President himself stumbles forward and my hold slacks as to let him fall helplessly onto his knees. However I still hold my single senbon between my fingers if need be. "That's it! I'm done for!" The dumb ass complains, head bowed. "I don't know if I can carry on!".

"To put it in words that you can understand," I begin while continuing with the deadly tone, "The Hitachiin and Ootori families have enough stock to force your father to give up the position as president of that little firm he's part of"

"However we'd never do that," Kyoya follows up, "We're different from you. And our goals are fundamentally different". After that, it was just getting the club's word that they'd drop the thought of writing a false article they were left be.

"But if I hear you wrote anything wrong about my friends," I growl, crouching over him and placing the senbon to his jugular, "They'll never find your body". This earns a whimper from the three of them, I stand to my feet, placing the senbon into my mouth and taking to Kyoya's side with crossed arms.

"You truly are a scary man, Kyofu," Kyoya smiles out to me making me smirk.

"I haven't been with you as long as you've been with each other, but you're friends. No one messes with my friends," I tell him with a light bit of laughter. After all, friends can become family if they become close enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Singing For A Tranny**

I hadn't been planning to go out to a place such as this one, where it's calm and the air is fresh off the mountains. Especially since I hadn't yet bought a place in this area like the others supposedly do. What am I doing in a place like Karuizowa you ask? One name is all that's needed in order to answer that question really. Suou Tamaki. Spring break has finally hit Ouran Academy, and afterwords the next term would be starting. However, that's in the future, and we're currently talking about something that's both past and present.

Apparently Tamaki had decided to freak out when Haruhi hadn't been answering her home phone number, and as such thought something horrible happened to her for whatever nonsense reason he could think up of. And although Kryme and the others insisted that Haruhi was fine, the blonde insisted that she wasn't, throwing all their assurances out the window. Kyoya, not wanting to leave me behind for sadistic reasons, forced me to come. How? By bribing me with the only thing I see as a weakness; apples. A whole bunch of apples. He said that if I agreed to go to Karuizowa with he and everyone else, he'd buy me as many apples as I wanted. And let me tell you; that place has some pretty damn awesome apples that I don't allow myself to have all too often. The result? Here I am, standing in front of an apparent friend of Ranka's inside a bed and breakfast hotel.

The place is small but cozy, and definitely welcoming. Still, I need a place to stay and apparently there's a competition for the room with a single bed in it. The others have places to stay, even if they want to stay here, but I need it the most. Kyoya assured me that I could stay at his place if need be. However...I don't know if I wanna deal with owing the guy something. Seeing how he handles Haruhi's debt is what drives me away from owing him anything ever. And therefore, I'll be going all out. I crack my knuckles, and narrow my silver eyes, getting the attention of the others.

"Sorry kiddies, but you lot are going down. I'm not losing that room to anybody," an almost cruel grin spreads across my face. From there I turn to the cross dresser that is Misuzu, and bow low at my waist, a hand over my heart much like I've seen butlers do. "Misuzu, please allow me the pleasure of serving you in whatever you need. I will take on any and all of your challenges and complete them to perfection.

"Oh? What a refreshing thing to say!~" The man coos out with a twirl on his foot and a blush to his face which is heald in both of his hands.

"You flatter me," I smirk to him, meeting his gaze, "Now, please tell me, what can I do to help around here?"

"Well, unfortunately part of my roof needs to be re shingled but I can't find the time to get someone to come down and help me. Do you know how to do that?" He answers with a thinking finger tapping on his chin.

I smile and once, "I've done is multiple times before. Please show me where it needs to be worked on and I'll have it done in no time at all". Seriously, I have reshingled a house before; it's pretty easy once you know how to do it. Saves you money on paying people as well.

"Right this way then," he leads the way. It doesn't take me long at all to get to work and start pounding away at the work set before me. The sun eventually becomes rather warm on my back, leaving me to take off my vest and pin strip shirt to let my pores breathe more freely. This also shows the tattoo on my back as well as the scar over my chest. However I don't mind that at all. I can hear Tamaki speaking to a lounging Honey down below, working on a fence.

"You know, believe it or not, this is the first time I've ever held a hammer in my life," he sounds kind of proud of himself for doing so. Why do I have a bad feeling?

"Just watching you work is making me tired!" Honey states with what sounds to be a full mouth; he's probably eating cake.

"You there!" Misuzu demands with a stern tone in his voice, "No complaining! A deduction of three refreshment points!" My my, he's a slave driver, ain't he? I don't know what happened, but next thing I hear is Tamaki whimpering in what I think to be pain. It sounds like a pained whimper. Still, Misuzu is merciless, "And no dawdling! Another deduction of three points!"

From above the happenings I chuckle before calling down to the place's owner, "Misuzu, I'm finished up," I motion to the perfectly repaired roof with a proud smile, sweat lightly covering my body. From the grass where some guests are relaxing their eyes widen and the girls blush hotly. This I can see from where I sit and it makes me smirk. This is gonna be so much easier than the others make it out to be, I swear.

"Already? Excellent! Plus five refreshing points towards you my good sir!" He calls out, "Please come down here so I can give you your next job".

"As you wish," I stand on the roof, not at all afraid of falling, and bow at the waist, placing a hand over my sweaty chest. It's then that I promptly walk forward and of the roof, not at all worried about my well being.

From below I can see that Tamaki and Haruhi are looking at me worriedly, "Kyofu!" The two call as one as I fall. There's a hidden smirk on my face before I flip twice rapidly and land into a front hand spring, landing on two feet easily in front of the tranny.

"You called?" I smile down to the lot of them, not at all phased by the fall.

"Are you an acrobat? Amazing! Plus twenty refreshment points!" What? Only twenty? Come now! He grins before motioning for me to follow. He then motions towards the fence that Tamaki obviously doesn't know how to fix. "Could you please redo what the idiot has done? It's obviously improper".

"I will do my best," I nod before taking the hammer from Tamaki's hand as he still whimpers about the pain in his finger. As I do so, I lean low to talk into Tamaki's ear, "Sorry Tamaki, but I'm not going to loose to the likes of you. However, there's a piano in the dinning area". From there he stands and walks to the fence in order to get to work.

Working on the fence is more tedious work than working on shingles for me, seeing as I don't have a wooden fence that often needs repairs every now and then. However, as I work I hear Haruhi's voice again after she had disappeared for a little while "You're keeping quite the distance from this, Kyoya-senpai".

"Well, if I were to win, that means I'd be staying here alone which isn't really appealing to me. Once this is over I'll just head for the cottage," he informs her casually.

"Wait...Cottage? As in your family's?" You can't tell me she didn't get used to rich people having everything they want yet, can you?

"Yes. We all have one in the area in fact. Except for Kyofu that is," his voice is casual and uncaring as usual. It seems that he too is surprised that she hasn't gotten used to rich person antics still.

"So, who's your favorite to win? There must be someone... Do you wanna bet?" Kyoya questions conversationally.

"No thanks; I don't have a clue".

"Really?" The black haired man smiles and rests his chin on his hand while the elbow rests on the table before him, "It's easy enough to tell at a glance. Honey-senpai's brand of cute doesn't seem to fit Misuzu's idea of refreshing, so he's out. Tamaki's a bit closer to his idea, but only if he keeps his mouth shut; which is unlikely so he's out as well. Ordinarily you'd think that the twins would win. However, it seems that they have two rivals".

"That's 20 more refresher points to Mori!~" Misuzu announces. What's he doing that's so refreshing?

"So you think he'll win?" Haruhi questions.

"Well...His competing is conditional with Honey-senpai's. So if Honey-senpai goes down, so will Mori-senpai," Kyoya states.

"Which means," Kaoru states, relaxing with a smile next to his brother, "Will be ours". Where the hell did he come from?

"You still have another rival," Kyoya smiles out himself.

"Who?" Hikaru wonders.

"Kyofu," he turns his gaze to the taller black haired man. I'm sure his eyes are on me by now as he speaks. While Mori works on cutting the fire wood, I'm working with him. How? Simple. As he cuts, I stack the wood into pyramids that are carried to a further away wood pile, my calloused hands having no issue with the constant contact with the wood. Girls from afar can be heard giggling giddily at the sight of the strong man. "If you two don't pick it up, he'll win for sure". "Still, there's still many ways to make the game more interesting," Kyoya continues. And made it interesting he did. Not only did he point out to Tamaki that there was a piano- on which he decided to play Mozart's Sonata in G Minor and also that I had already told him about before but he also points out the violin not too far from it to me. "Can you play?" Kyoya questions as Tamaki finishes his song.

I raise a brow before looking to the instrument and picking it up, tossing it back and forth between hands as I do so, "I can...But should I?"

"You should if you don't want to have to owe me anything for letting you stay at my place for the time being," Kyoya points out with a sly grin. "Then again, you could owe me for pointing out the violin in the first place". You sly bastard. However, as I ponder on whether to play or not, outside the twins play a quickie and used their brotherly love to earn themselves a perfect scour of 100 out of 100. How the hell they put together such a good last resort, I'm not sure. Damn.

"But that's not the end my dears!" Misuzu speaks into the random microphone he has. Seriously, where'd he get that thing? "There's a tie that must be broken. Will Kyofu please step outside and give it his all?"

"Eh?" I tilt my head as I do indeed step outside, and in my hand is a violin. "I guess I can give it my all," I look to the wooden instrument in my hand. "This is a last resort though; I didn't wanna win by doing just this". I'm not super big on playing like I used to be.

"Kyofu-chan, what are you doing with that violin? Do you even know how to play it?" Hone wonders as he and Mori gather to where the Hosts and the guests are.

I tilt my head down to the little senior before smiling a bit and nodding. By now the sun has begun to go down, leaving those of us who like to use light to see with nothing but the sunset to go by "Yea...I know how to play this pretty well," I admit lightly. I just haven't played in a good while. Still I look to Kyoya and shrug, "What's your favorite season, Kyoya?"

The young man raises a questioning brow but none the less answers me all the same, "Autumn". Oh? Interesting.

"Ahh what a shame. I was hoping you liked Spring," I shrug out, "But that's okay, I'll play something different from Vivaldi". I sigh before looking to the women around me, as well as the few men, "Please enjoy". The song is slow but beautiful let alone breathtaking. I have to admit, that as soon as I begin to play, I remember just why I loved playing in the first place. I could put my heart in it no matter the song, and it'd always turn out sounding right to my ears. And for me, my ears are the most judgemental of all. However I finish the song, letting the last note ring out loud and clear. When it dies out, I look to the judge and refreshment point giver, "That's all I've got to give".

The tranny is too busy crying to really speak fulls sentences, "The winner is Kyofu!"

My eyes widen in surprise. Seriously? That's all I needed to do in order to win? Soothe the hearts of those around me? God if I knew that from the beginning, I would have done it and won in no time! I wouldn't of had to do all those chores! "Really?"

"Yes! That music was beautiful! I've never heard anything so lovely!" Misuzu coos, making me beam proudly. It's been a while since I was last complimented for my instrumental skills and not my fighting ones.

"Thank you," and my attention goes to the twins as I offer a hand to shake with, "Thanks for the game".

"That was one hell of a song," Kaoru beams to him, "We never figured a big tough guy could play a violin so well".

"We lost fair and square".

The next day finds me yawning long and loud once I'm up and ready for the day. That is after doing my morning excersises. Today I dress in a short sleeved black button up whose top three buttons are left undone to show off some skin. I wear simple but fitting jeans and a pair of flip flops. To go with the shirt and once I'm showered and dry. Then out of the room I go. Upon seeing Haruhi, I salute to her with a light smirk as she pours water to various people. Looks like she's playing waitress today. Once I'm down the stairs, I'm greeted by Misuzu with a slightly apologetic look in his eyes and on his face.

"I hate to be a bother for my newest guest, but I'm afraid many others are hoping that the 'handsome and tall red headed fellow' was willing to play another song on the violin for them," he tells him with clasped hands in front of his chest.

I raise a brow before pursing my lips and then shrugging, "I don't mind playing for them," I suppose before going to where I had left the thing the day before . I quickly make sure it's tuned and ready to go before taking in a breath and beginning to play. However, the song I play is meant for both violin and voice. Feeling the need, I begin to sing, my voice a surprisingly nice low tenor as opposed to my bass talking voice. This is what the Host members come into the building to. It's a beautiful yet sad song. Still, they listen and enjoy it seems. "How can I repay you, brother mine?

How can I expect you to forgive?

Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.

And shattered your chance to live.

Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed.

How can I return your wasted breath?

What I did not know has cost you dear,

For there is no cure for death.

Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,

Once you were gone we were not complete.

Back through the years we reached for you,

At last it was not meant to be.

And how can I make amends?

For all that I took from you?

I led you with hopeless dreams,

My brother, I was a fool.

Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.

Neither you nor I are free from blame.

Nothing can erase the things we did,

For the path we took was the same.

Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,

Once you were gone we were not complete.

Back through the years we reached for you,

At last it was not meant to be.

My dreams made me blind and mute.

I long to return to that time.

I followed without a word,

My brother the fault is mine.

So where do we go from here?

And how to forget and forgive?

What's gone is forever lost.

Now all we can do is live."

It's after this that a young man with brown hair and a hat walks into the building. He looks to be some sort of delivery boy of sorts. Or, that's what he looks like to me. However up on further investigation, it turns out that this kid is an old school friend of Haruhi's named Arai. He claims to work at his uncle's produce shopt for the time being. I sit away from the duo along with Kyoya and the others, taking to said spectacle wearing man's right. Bored, I stand from Kyoya's side and catch his gaze before shrugging as to answer his silent question of 'what are you doing?'. That is, the shrug signifies a 'hell if I know' kind of answer.

"What, you're gonna keep your friend all to yourself, girlie?" I question, placing a hand on Haruhi's head playfully. "Now that's just not right"

Haruhi moves her head out from under my hand and smiles up to me apologetically. "Sorry Kyofu. Kyofu, this here is an old friend from middle schook Arai. Arai, this here is Kyofu. He's my senpai and a second year at Ouran.

I chuckle and nod once before offering my other hand for a shake, which is taken, "Nice to meet you, Yasei no Kyofu at your service". Kid's got a strong grip; must be a hard worker and an honest one.

"Like wise. You're in the Host Club too, right?" The boy smiles back friendly.

"Yup. I'm a second year at the school".

"Second year? You look like a third year to me".

I raise a brow, unsure of whether or not to take that as a complement, "I guess that makes me look more like a man then, huh?" I chuckle out in the end.

"I guess so". The boy's attention is quickly pulled back to Haruhi, "I see you cut off all your hair, that's a shame".

"I don't know, ever since I did it's been a lot more manageable," as the two speak, I take it upon myself to let them be and join Kyoya, Mori and Honey over at their table for breakfast again. This time I actually get food. I wonder when Tamaki is gonna come out of that corner of woe of his? He can't stay there forever.

"So how's Ouran treating you? Do you still keep in touch with anyone in middle school?" Arai asks Haruhi casually.

"Mmm yea, Kazuki still calls me every now and then," she answers.

"So he's a friend from Haruhi's middle school years then," Kyoya states as he watches the two.

"They've had zero contact since middle school so in my opinion they're not friends, just former classmates," Hikaru practically growls out, making Kaoru look at him oddly and me raise a brow.

Arai looks in the direction of myself and the others and tilts his head, "So, all these guys are in a club with you?"

"A Host Club," Haruhi groans out.

"Hey Haruhi shouldn't you be working? You shouldn't be slacking off you know!" Hikaru rudely lifts up his cup and calls out. Come now, brat. No need to be an ass when Haruhi's allowed to have friends outside us.

"Misuzu said I could take a break," Haruhi informs, only to hear the sound of ripping being made by Tamaki, "Hey, stop making trash I'm gonna have to throw out".

"It's not trash," Tamaki pouts out, "It's a hamster home".

"But Senpai, you don't even have a hamster," Haruhi sighs.

"I'm not your Senpai, I'm an acquaintance," again with the pouting. You brought that on yourself, I bet.

Arai apparently finds all this amusing as he laughs out, "I never knew you guys could be so funny; I thought it'd be a completely different world"

"Oh it's different all right," Haruhi grumbles out with a shake of her head. Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Arai smiles to the pretty short haired girl before admitting, "To be honest with you, I thought you were going to have a hard time adjusting. I'm glad to see you're doing fine," her gentle smile makes him flustered, and he quickly adds on, "But it's not like I was the only one who was worried about you; lots of people were".

"What's with this guy? He's using the refreshing innocence approach. Someone should tell him that we already had a refreshment contest," Hikaru snaps out.

My eyes narrow before I sigh out, "You're being oddly critical today. What's up with that?"

"I'm just sayin'. It's obvious that this guy has a thing for Haruhi. It's disgusting to watch him try to flirt. Yuck," he spits out. And you're not that way, you dumb ass?

I sigh and bite back a groan of annoyance at the boy, reminding myself that he's just jealous that Haruhi has friends outside the Host Club world. Being a twin he probably lived in his own little world with Kaoru, and he's still getting used to having other people other than his brother that love him. Seeing Haruhi talk with someone outside his Host Club world must hurt him to a degree.

"Hikaru that's enough! Quit being such a jerk!" Haruhi snaps at him.

"No, it's okay. He's right, I did have a thing for you at one point. But it's okay, after all you did turn me down already," Arai admits. This gets the attention of the others- namely Tamaki and the twins- and myself. Tamaki asks for a recap of what had happened.

Apparently Arai had tried the indirect approach, being too shy to just blurt out that he'd like for them to date. He had told her how he felt about going to Ouran should she pass the entry exam- which she would due to the fact that she's so smart- and that he was hoping they could go to the same school. She however obviously didn't know that he was asking her out, and therefore unknowingly turned him down. This in turn lead to an interrogation from Kyoya and Honey along with Mori, though she confessed that she honestly didn't know. Not long afterwords, everyone save the twins are gathered at Haruhi's and Arai's table, finding it interesting to learn what Haruhi was like back in the day- not to say she was much different.

Still, when Tamaki tells Hikaru and Kaoru to join the rest, it results in the older twin harshly declining to do so, saying that he finds no appeal about talking about the past. However, when he had said that, his eyes were on Arai, showing that he's not talking about the past but simply about Arai and showing him through words that he doesn't like him. In turn, this results in Hikaru finding himself smacked by the small Haruhi, and they fight verbally; Hikaru about how the Host Club are her friends and that she doesn't need any more, and Haruhi about how she can be friends with whom she pleases. In the end, Hikaru his found running out of the building where he can be alone, his brother following quickly.

Tamaki sighs and runs a worried hand through his hair, "Their world is still so very small". That it is indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Let's Play Pretend**

"I can't believe that jerk! He's so insensitive sometimes," Haruhi grumbles out lowly with a shake of her head. Her back is faced towards the others as she clenches her fists.

I sigh and stand behind her, placing two large and comforting hands on her tiny shoulders. "Calm down Haruhi. Like Tamaki said, their world is small; they've only ever had each other up until a couple years ago. Hikaru isn't used to sharing the few friends he has. To be honest, I know very well what he's going through and it's quite painful. He's worried he's going to lose you," I lean down to speak into her ear, cool breath washing passed her, "And to be honest I don't blame him. Although the rest of us are used to sharing friends, we still don't want to lose you in any way; especially Tamaki". I smile as I feels her body tense against my hands and a shocked look takes over her face. I stand up straight and spin her around and pushes her towards our table. "But worry about that later, come back to us". And so she does.

When the sun begins to set, Arai decides that it's time that he head home. And so we stand in front of Misuzu's bed and breakfast resort to see the boy off. "I had a great time everyone, thanks for hanging out," Arai smiles to the lot of us. His eyes then land on Haruhi, "It was amazing seeing you again, Haruhi. We should keep in touch more often".

Haruhi nods once and speaks with a smile, "Yea we should. You have my cell number now so it should be a whole lot easier to talk every now and then".  
"Kao-chan, what are you doing?" Honey questions from Mori's shoulders. And it's a good question, seeing as the boy is dressed as his brother.  
Kaoru makes a 'shhh' motion before walking towards the lot of us, and standing awkwardly in front of Arai. "Hey man, listen. I was way out of line back there and...I kind of want to apologize". He offers a hand to shake as a sign of his words being true and wanting to make amends.

Arai smiles cluelessly, "It's no problem. I kind of just barged in as it is". God the kid is forgiving.

"So we're cool?" Kaoru questions as they shake.

"Yea. But listen, I've gotta get going. I'll talk to you all another time," Arai then hops onto his bicycle and takes off with a smile and a wave.

"So...'Hikaru'...Where'd that scratch go?" Haruhi questions once Arai is far enough away.

"I just used a little makeup is all," Kaoru smiles. What kind of guy carries makeup with him? That's just weird. "But I really am sorry for the way Hikaru acted. I wanna make it up to you. What do you say we go on a date? Just you and me".

Tamaki of course doesn't approve, lunging forward with a, "What?! Daddy says 'no'!" However it's Mori and Honey that keep him from mauling the Hitachiin twin. He flails and kicks and whines. And it doesn't get any quieter when Haruhi accepts after a moment of thought.

I sigh as I walk the streets of town, my hands in my pokets and my tongue fiddling with the senbon in my mouth. Why am I doing this again? Oh right, because Kyoya asked me to and apparently he's counting the pointing out of the violin yesterday as me owing him. I look down to the smaller man, and and question, "And just why are we wandering the town on our own without the others while they play spy?"

Kyoya is silent for a moment, his gray-brown eyes focused on the path in front of him. It takes him a moment to answer before he states, "I want your help on something, and it can't be known about by the others. Or rather, I don't want it to be".

I raise a brow. "Business matters?" I get a shake of his head. This makes my other brow raise as well. "Then what?"

"To tell you the truth," Kyoya begins, "I had merely thought it was nothing but fondness. However as time has gone on, I realize that it's more than that. I need your help with taking Tamaki's heart from Haruhi".

I stop walking altogether, eyes wide and honestly surprised. No, not surprised. More like baffled. "W-what?! What do you mean 'taking Tamaki's heart from Haruhi'?"

"Simply that," Kyoya tells me blandly. Yea. Like that's helpful.

"...Why do you want to take Tamaki's heart?" I question, managing to calm myself.

"Is it not obvious?" No. It's not. Please tell me more, all knowing master of words. "It seems I have...Come to feel love for Tamaki". E-eh? "Obviously not in a brotherly way, either as you may think. I have feelings for him in the romantic persuasion".

I blink dumbly. The Shadow King is...Gay? The Shadow King is fucking gay! God damn I never saw that one coming! As another male who personally prefers women over men, my instinctual reaction is to push him away and warn him that if he tries anything on me, that he'll regret it. However, I push this urge down and speak different words, "So, how do you want me to help you? Not him jealous?" I refuse to play 'boy lover' for him just to get Tamaki to notice his feelings for Kyoya.

Kyoya adjusts his glasses and sighs, "It's either that, or make Haruhi fall for you. However I suggest that before we play with her heart- a heart that isn't involved with this- we try the former approach".

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Okay, that's not cool. Why the hell would I act gay?! I'm a man! A man's man at that.

"I'm not," Kyoya states simply. "Is there an issue?"

"Hell yea there's an issue! Kyoya, I'm straight. As straight as the senbon in my mouth. And while girls do it all the time to either throw boys off or make boys want them, guys don't play gay for one another. It just doesn't work that way".

Kyoya sighs, "I'm not just asking you as a friend. I'm asking you as a business partner, Kyofu. I'd turn to anyone else if I had the option. However, I don't have the option".

I sigh. I know I've been raised to be fine with gays and all that nonsense. Hell, there's more than one gay man in my family. However. The thought of me kissing another man is just..., "Can we try me just winning Haruhi's heart over? If we start dating I promise I'll treat her right. And when it's time to let her go, I'll do so gently".

"I told you, I don't want to have to involve someone who-"

"She is involved you dolt. She has Tamaki's attention right now- well not right now but still- with her out of the picture, you'll have Tamaki at your side and your arm around his waist in no time," I press. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes.

Kyoya is silent as we continue to walk in what seems to be circles I now realize. He's silent until we pass that ice cream shop a second time, and I can't help but branch from him and buy both of us some of the sweet coldness. That...Probably didn't help prove my point. Damn it. He takes a lick of the creamy goodness before stating, "No".

I blanch. 'No'?! 'No'?! Son of a bitch. I sigh and run a hand through my red locks. I'm doing this for the oath, god damn it. "I'm doing this because we are friends and because I agreed to watch your back in turn for you watching mine. However I have one condition".

"That is?"

"You're the catcher," I tell him bluntly. "No way in hell can people see someone as big as me being the one that's ridden. You on the other hand, although you've got a no nonsense personality, I can tell you now with your soft features you're more seeable as the one on the bottom".

Kyoya is silent, his dark eyes obviously trying to calculate just how this would work out, "...Very well. However, no acting out during club matters".

I raise a brow, "You know how many girls like the twins' 'forbidden love' nonsense. If I kiss you during club activies and the girls see it, they're bound to tell other girls and we'll get more customers". He's silent, and I roll my eyes, "Yea, you're welcome, Business Man. Now take my hand like a good lover".

"What?" Kyoya looks at me as I finish my ice cream in a final bite. "We're beginning already?"

"You heard me," I reach down and take his free hand, pulling him closer, "Besides, you want him as soon as possible, right? Right. Better act quickly or else the bond will become tighter". He sighs, and holds my hand back, determination in those orbs of his. "Good boy". This is gonna suck ass.

We go around town one more time before deciding that that's a day and that we should head on back to the inn. We do this while letting go of one another's hands but staying close as lovers would. Every now and then our hands brush against another as our arms swing. "Kyo-chan! Kyofu-chan! We thought you got lost! Or maybe you were gonna get caught up in the coming storm!" Honey calls from his spot and through a piece of cake. "Where did you go?"

I shake my head and wave the senior off, "Don't worry about it, Honey," my eyes trail over the others. Tamaki is pacing back and forth, obviously still unhappy about Haruhi's date. "Where are Kaoru and Haruhi?"

"We don't know," Mori offers. "And a storm is co-," there's a crash of thunder, causing us to look out the windows

Kyoya sits down, siging as he does so, "Well, hopefully they're on their way back now".

Kaoru sighs as he sits at the bar, eyes on the dark out doors, "I hope so".

However we wait...And wait...And wait. And after an hour and a half of waiting, the storm has not subsided nor has the duo come back. However, the good news is that Tamaki has managed to sit down and calm himself for the time being. That is, after chewing out Hikaru well and good. When'd he do that? Well...

FLASHBACK

"What? Hikaru and Haruhi got into an argument in front of your uncle's shop? He ran off you say? I see...Uh huh...Uh huh...Hikaru should have his cellphone, I'll try that. Thank you, goodbye now," Misuzu looks to those of the Host Club that are safe and dry out of the pounding rain. But obviously he doesn't have to tell the others as to what had happened. His eyes land on an angry violet eyed blond. The rest of us are simply surprised. Hikaru did something like that? I knew he was rash but, damn. That was a dick move.

Tamaki takes it upon himself to call Hikaru, whom answers with a, "You've got great timing boss. Do you think you can call me a taxi? I haven't had any luck hailing one".

"You idiot! Haruhi is out there in a thunderstorm! Listen to me: she's terrified of thunder! So terrified that she can't move and starts to cry. Why don't you stop worrying about yourself for once and go find her!"

FLASHBACK END

We stay up for a good while until there's another call, this time from Hikaru. He tells us of how he had found Haruhi in a church and that they'll be on their way back soon. It's only until this is stated that Tamaki calms down fully, and announces that we should sleep. With Kaoru saying that he'll wait up for the duo, the rest of us part ways. I bid Kyoya good night with a secret hug before returning to my room in the pension.

The next morning finds me walking out of my room's shower and hearing the familiar sound of laughter made by my friends. "What the hell are they laughing about?"

As I dress, as my room isn't far from the lobby, I hear, "Is Kyofu up yet? Don't tell me we have another AB blood type in the club". What's my blood type have to do with not being a morning person? For your information, I'm O negative, by the way.

"I thought I heard his room's shower running a few minutes ago," I hear Haruhi state as I slip on the red short sleeved button up, which is left open in my usual fashion. Black cargo shorts go on my lower body. "I'll go check on him".

"Actually," Kyoya states, "I'll go. Don't want a girl walking in on a guy after all". It's moments later that I hear foot steps up towards the second floor where my room lay. I hear a knock and then, "Kyofu, I'm coming in. It'd be a good idea if you were decent". The handle then turns, and he stops upon seeing my dressed self.

"You guys are really loud, you know that?" I question from my bed. I stand and motion for him to exit, "Come on lover boy. What's going on downstairs?"  
"We're getting ready to cut a watermelon that Arai is giving to us from his Uncle's produce store," Kyoya answers simply as he exits and I close the door behind me with a light thud.

I grin, fangs bared before I place my usual senbon between my lips, "Watermelon you say? Then what are we waiting for?" This I greet the others with, "Cut it up! I'm hungry damn it!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Well...This Is Different**_  
_

_Agnus dei (Lamb of God)_

_Qui dollis peccata mundi (You, who takes away the sins of the world)_

_Qui sanctus et perfecit (You, who is holy and accomplished)_

_Miserere nobis (Have mercy on us)_

_You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Why am I being called on a god damn Sunday of all days?_

_Agnus dei (Lamb of God)_

_Qui dollis peccata mundi (You, who takes away the sins of the world)_

_Qui sanctus et perfecit (You, who is holy and accomplished)_

_Miserere nobis (Have mercy on us)_

I'm not gonna answer it. I'm tired and sore from the night before. Plus I've got an unfriendly cut on my leg. If it's Kyoya calling, he should know that. After all, I did need butterfly stitches for it. Damn Kakuzu, thinking he could just try and take over my territory just because I'm still a kid. I sure as hell showed him. The memory of the rain drenching my tired frame as I looked down at his dead body flashes through my mind. Those now soulless brown eyes staring up at me with hatred and a yearn for power till the very end. He was a relatively strong man. However he was a coward, surrounding himself with underlings and letting them tire me as I had to fight to get to them. It's only because of being tired that I got the stitched up gash on my leg. Any deeper and apparently I would have needed real stitches. However, I'm lucky like that and only needed butterfly ones. The wound should close up in about a week and a half according to the doctor.

_Agnus dei (Lamb of God)_

_Qui dollis peccata mundi (You, who takes away the sins of the world)_

_Qui sanctus et perfecit (You, who is holy and accomplished)_

_Miserere- (Have mercy-)_

Fine! Fine! I tap the cell's screen twice and let out a muffled grunt. The person on the other end seems to take that as a greeting. "Kyofu? You're still sleeping?" Oh, it's Haruhi this time, not Kyoya.

"Yea," I tell her, "I had some family business that kept me up really late last night. What do you need, girlie?"

"Oh! Well, it's just that Kyoya's here with me and he asked me to call you. Said that if he had to suffer a sleepless day, you should too". You're a horrible fake lover, Kyoya. "Here, he'd like to talk to you".

There's the sound of shifting and then, "Good morning Kyofu".

I glare from behind my eyelids into my pillow, "Go fuck yourself". I hear a small dark chuckle, "What do you want?"

"Just as Haruhi said. Tamaki drug me to the Izumi Shopping Center. You will be coming to join us, no?" He answers.

"Hell no," I growl, gritting my teeth as I do so.

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" Kyoya presses.

"We're fake lovers. I don't have to spend time with you if I don't wanna".

Kyoya sighs, "Very well. I'll spend time with Haruhi on my own then. It won't very much help me with my position with Tamaki," he must have walked away to talk more so in private, "And we'll have to keep this schtick up for a longer amount of time. You don't want to have to start kissing me, do you?"

I make a 'yuck' face into my pillow and groan, "No".

"Nor I, you. I suggest you get here as soon as possible then. We'll be waiting in the food court... Actually, that's a great idea. Greet me with a kiss when you get here".

My eyes snap open and I push myself into a sitting position. I glare with venom at the phone, "What?! You just said that you wouldn't want to kiss me! I'm not greeting you with a kiss!"

"We have to start showing the relationship off. If Haruhi is curious about it, then Tamaki will be as well".

I groan, "You better be a good kisser, I swear to-"

"It'll be my first, fortunately for you," why do I see him standing as though taunting me through the phone. I groan. "So...I'll see you in twenty minutes?"

"What? Twenty? I've gotta do my morning work out damn it!" I've never skipped a day before.

"Then an hour?"

I sigh, "I can get done in an hour. Wander around or something and then go to the food court. Bye". I don't give him a chance as I hang up and sit fully up in bed. I stretch quickly before standing and stretching again. And then I fall into my usual routine. It's a half hour rapid work out that I go through with. A lot faster than I normally would do. And a lot more strenuous. However Haruhi will call again on Kyoya's demand if I take longer. The warm shower helps me relax, though I'm careful about the butterfly stitches getting wet. I don't need them getting ruined. Though I do look it over. I purse my lips. With proper care, it won't scar too badly. It'll just be a pale line along my leg. Which would be nice as opposed to the scar on my torso. While it's not risen or anything, it's just dark enough to be noticed. Once done with the shower, I hop out, towel myself dry, and head for the closet. I like button ups, as you may have noticed by now. But still I decide that a silver one with a black oriental dragon going up my left side is in order. It's paired with simple black pants and black steel toed boots after being buttoned to show off a bit of skin as per usual. I grab my phone and keys, let Venom out to wander around the land as free as he pleases, put water and food out for him since I don't know when I'll be home and then head for Shinigami.

It takes me about twenty minutes to get to Izumi Shopping Center with the help of my phone because I sure as hell haven't ever heard of such a place. I park, after looking for a spot to do so for a good three minutes or so- the place is packed. With my keys and phone in my pockets, I make my way into the center and quickly find the way to the food court. I sigh, my large frame stopping as I rest my hands in my pockets and scan the crowd. That is until I find a certain black haired man. He's easily recognized as my faux lover. Great. Just perfect. I was kind of hoping I'd be able to keep this next moment from happening sooner. However, he sees me- I'm hard to miss- and meets my gaze from afar. Damn him. I sigh for what seems to be the billionth time before striding forward, weaving between table after table. A mantra enters my head. This is gonna suck. This is gonna suck. This is gonna suck. This. Is. Gonna. Suck.

"Hmm?" Haruhi turns in her seat as she realizes just who Kyoya is looking at, "Oh! There you are Kyofu. Did you have any trouble finding this place?"

"No more than the last guy, Haruhi," I smirk her way as like business man he is, Kyoya stands as I come to the table. This is gonna suck. "Good afternoon to you too, Kyoya," I tell him as I take a hold of his chin with one hand, while the other holds his waist. This is gonna suck. Our gazes meet and next thing I know, I'm placing my lips on his own in a chaste kiss. Or well, what would be a chaste kiss if it weren't for the fact that...Holy shit no. A thrill that I'd never felt before runs up my spine. It's not one of lust, that's for sure. I've felt those before, they're short lasting thrills that only dance at the base of my spine. This thrill does a tango on every single one of my vertebre. That's not good. We separate after a few seconds, and sit. My arm is slung over the back of Kyoya's chair. Our eyes turn to a very surprised Haruhi.

"Umm...What just happened?" She questions.

I shrug, "What _did_ just happen?" I throw back.

"You...You kissed Kyoya," she states slowly. "And he...Kissed you back". I don't think she's surprised with the fact that two men kissed, but rather which two men kissed. "Are you two...Dating?"

Kyoya fixes his glasses before nodding once, "Yes. As of summer, Kyofu and I have been an item. We have only recently decided to let others know". No, _you_ decided to let others know.

She blinks three times before a small smile spreads across her face, "Well, congratulations to the both of you. Am I the first to know?" We nod and she nods herself. Still she admits, "I'm actually pretty surprised. You two are the last two people I would have figured to have feelings towards other men". That's just it; I don't have feelings for other men. I just...It just felt good to kiss someone. I haven't had a girlfriend since middle school, and I haven't had sex in a good while. I don't have feelings for my own gender. Unlike Kanzen and Kyoya, I'm not gay.

I shrug again, "Not everything is as it seems, now is it?" I chuckle and stand, "So what exactly are we planning on doing? Wander around? Stay out of sight of the others so they don't bother us? What?"

"I actually wanted to go home; I would have hailed a taxi. However since you're here, you can take me home," he responds in kind making me sigh.

"You didn't seem to like riding Shinigami last time," I prompt as we begin to walk in a direction that I'm pretty sure isn't in the direction of my bike.

"I'm willing to give it a second try," he tells me simply as we walk. My eyes widen slightly as I feel a hand slip into my own. When I see that it's Kyoya's, my brows furrow lightly at the slight faster beating of my heart. What the hell? Still, like a good fake boyfriend, I hold his hand back and hold him close to my side in doing so.

"Oh my! This work is so beautiful!" We hear a woman's voice that seems to catch Kyoya's attention. As he stops to watch the shop owner's work, I'm forced to do the same as our hands are connected. Haruhi is the third of us to stop. The shop owner's smile screams false to me in every sense of the word. "And this really is made by the famous Shoin Komatsu?"

The owner nods greedily, "Yes ma'am! It and everything here is a one of a kind sale!"

My some body heat leaves my hand as I realize that it's been released, and Kyoya is making his way towards the little shop stand. "One of a kind?" He questions, picking up a blue and white cup- by the looks of it- into his hands carefully.

"Yes sir!" The man answers.

I watch along with Haruhi as he examines the cup carefully, eyes seeming to X-ray the poor and innocent piece of earthenwear. "These are fakes," he states simply, and I see the salesman's eyes widen and then narrow in obvious dislike. "The color is faded and the finish uneven; if it were authentic, there'd be a sinature to validate the item," he says this as he flips the cup over and over in his hands. His eyes now travel to the woman who looks at him with surprise- I look down to see a look of surprise also on Haruhi's face. "There should also be a certificate of authenticity, to assure that these are not mere copies".

"It's at home I'm afraid," the salesman states.

"Oh?" And there's that 'Shadow King smirk' that he tends to give when he's living up to the title given to him. "I would gladly call the Komatsu family directly to guarantee that these works were ineed done by Shoin-san himself".

The man is left to be silent, obviously not at all the real deal. The result is someone calling guards and dragging the man away. When Kyoya returns to us, I smirk down to him while he slips his hand back into my own, "Playing 'nice guy' are we?"

Kyoya raises a brow as we begin to walk again, once more headed in a rather random direction as opposed to the simple direction we could go in to get to my bike. "I don't know what you're talking about. That woman is the wife of a corporate executive; you would have noticed as well if it weren't for the fact that you weren't paying attention," those are his cool words.

I scoff and roll my eyes, "You didn't see her ring either; I was watching your eyes the whole time. Just admit that you can be a nice guy even when there's no merit to it. I won't judge; I did the same thing for Haruhi".

"Would shoppers please look for a boy named Ootori Kyoya? His guardian, Suoh, is waiting for him at information desk four". An unknown voice speaks from an intercom up above us.

I grin down to the man holding my hand and chuckle at the livid look on his face and in his eyes, "What's the matter Kyoya? A little lost are we?" He's silent as we stand there and let the message ring for one more time. I look down to Haruhi and place a large hand on her shoulder, "I'm gonna take Kyoya home; just ignore Tamaki and the others if nothing else".

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" She questions me.

I shrug, "It'll be easier on the lot of us," I tell her. She pauses before nodding in agreement that I'm right- or at least I think that's what she's nodding for. The hold on Kyoya's tightens and I lead him into turning around and going back the way we came.

"Where are we going?" Kyoya questions.

"I'm taking you home," I tell him simply.

"What about Tamaki?"

"You really wanna go to him and deal with his bull shit?" I raise a brow. My tongue licks at the back of my teeth, obviously bored. However when it finds no senbon, I sigh. Son of a bitch. I forgot to pick up my senbon from my night stand in my rush to get here. Ugh. Now I feel incomplete. Still I watch as Kyoya turns his head in what he may figure is is the direction Tamaki is in.

He looks back to me, meeting my gaze, "...I have to admit that I have little to no patience nor energy to deal with him". This makes me smirk.

"That's what I thought. Now come on," I tell him, leading him again. We walk passed shop after shop. And with me simply retracing my steps, there's little trouble getting to the portion of the parking lot that we need. My eyes scan the lot for any sign of my black ride. When I spot it, I lead Kyoya on again. "So what did you and Haruhi do while you were waiting for me?"

"She bought me something to eat and I explained to her my position in my family," Kyoya simply answers as we walk. When I give him a clueless look he continues, "I am the third son of the current patriarch of the Ootori family. Because of this, it's unlikely thatI 'll find a position that'll allow me to take over as head once my father is dead or retires". I like how he listed dead first. "However that does not mean that I cannot bring merit to my family". His explanation is short but thurough. While I can't say I get where he's coming from as I've never had the issue he does, I undertstand the position he's in. As we make our way to Shinigami, I give him a helmet and put one on myself before we get on. "I can't find anything on you nor your family just as you said I wouldn't be able to do. It seems I'll have to figure you out the hard way; by asking".

I pull out of the parking lot, tuning out the sound of my bike as I drive. "To put it simply, I'm an orphan. I was born to a man named Chitsuri and a woman named Hikari. Both were part of my Yakuza family back in the day. However my mother died giving birth to me, and my father- whom had been blind since before I was born- died not long after. I was adopted by Yasei no Claude, the last head of the family and Yasei no Lucy, his wife. Both raised me as their own, and I became the heir to the family. They died when I was young, so they've been gone a while. Since they died, I was thrust into the job of being Boss".

Kyoya is silent for a moment before questioning, "And you live on your own? Take a left here by the way"

"Not completely. I have a Border Collie Wolf hybrid named Venom. But other than him, yes I live on my own," I answer, taking the direction simply.

"I see. And what's your standing towards those like me?" That's a random question, "Those who prefer their own gender as opposed to the opposite?"

I raise a brow, not that he can see it, and shrug my shoulders as he keeps his arms around my waist, "To be frank, the rules of the family in terms of sexuality are this: Fuck who, when and how you want. If you like men, fuck them or love them. If you like women, do the same. If you like both, then your choices are vast. But if one of your parnters get pregnant, you must remain loyal to them until the child is born- at the very least. No cheating. Period".

Kyoya is silent again before questioning, "And you yourself prefer women over men?"

"Yes," I tell him simply as I take a right as directed again. However the nagging question of, 'why the hell did you like that kiss with Kyoya so much then?' lingers in the back of my head. Shut up brain. I'll answer that question when this guy isn't around. Still, I'm lucky as I drop off Kyoya not long after that question is answered. However it's not like I drop him off incredibly close to his door as apparently he doesn't want that.

When he gets off, he does the job of putting his helmet away. However he doesn't walk away right away. Instead he states, "Take off your helmet".

"Eh?"

"Take off your helmet," he says again.

With a sigh, I do as he asks- more so commands- and I take off my helmet and hold it under an arm. Then, the least expected happening happens to me. What's that you ask? The least expected happening is Kyoya stepping closer, taking my face in a single hand and pressing his lips to my own. My eyes widen and upon instinct I react and kiss back despite my surprise. That thrill from before, the one that tangos down all my vertebre, rushes through me giving me goose bumps. When I open my eyes, apparently I closed them at some point, I find Kyoya gone and walking up the path to his home. I stare, the thrill still dancing on my person. However I barely manage to shake my head and get my helmet back on before leaving.

The drive home is a swift but thoughtless one. And you may be wondering just how I know where Kyoya lives seeing as I didn't need much direction. Remember that night of the meeting with my Yakuza family? Kanzen took Kyoya home; he told me how to get there if I needed to. I park Shinigami swiftly after filling her up with gas, and walk into my home. As soon as I step inside, I pull my phone from my pocket and open my phone book on it. I find Kanzen's number and press 'call'.

There's three rings until, "Hello?"

"Have you eaten yet?" I question. Hopefully he's got nothing planned as of tonight.

"...No," he answers.

"Good, come over to my place. I need some advice on something. I'll make dinner and we can talk over that," I tell him. "When will you be here?"

"I just stepped out of the shower; I can be over in ten".

"Okay. I'll see you in ten then," I get a 'right' and tell him goodbye before hanging up the phone. I sigh and head to the kitchen only to hear a 'woof!' from my front door. It is not the sound of a dog's bark, or rather your typical dog's bark as it's lower and slightly gravelly. When I open the door, I'm greeted by a large heterochromia eyed creature, with his left eye being a molten gold and the other a vibrant ice blue. His fur is nothing but black, his frame an amazing size of two foot six inches. His teeth as I know are very large and could all too easily- much easier than the average dog- kill me. His claws are just the same. With a deep chest, long legs and stocky build, he is a magnificant creature with the body and instinct of his wolven linieage, however the mind of the herding portion of his blood line. He was very carefully bred, and very expensive; I couldn't ask for a better friend. "Hey buddy," I smile to Venom, my two year old partner. He wags his long tail in greeting as our eyes briefly meet before he looks away as is common for animals do do. "You want supper, right? Of course you do". I close the door behind him as he trots his way into the house as casually as ever, large paws padding along silently. I follow him into the kitchen where he takes a nice drink and head into the freezer portion of the pantry. There I pull off a decent sized slab of venison off a rack and unwrap it before sticking it in the mircowave so that it'll defrost and be nice and warm and bloody for him. Like any other meat eater, he prefers his food as close to alive as possible. In turn I decide to make a simple dinner for Kanzen and I. As the rice is cooking and I'm paying attention to the Tonkatsu- the sushi's already been cut and prepared- the door opens and a familiar voice is heard.

"Hello hello?" Kanzen greets casually. There's a bark and the soft sound of padding paws before, "Venom! Hey buddy!" Kanzen was the one to introduce me to Venom. Seeing as he's older than me by three years, he knew the traditions of a Boss better than I when I first started out a few years ago. Apparently, each Boss of this family has always had a canine partner of sorts- a friend of the animal persuasion. My father had an Irish Wolfhound named Cross. Cross died before I came along- about half a year- and so I never met him. And there was never a replacement for him as my father could never bond with a dog since. While the animal friend does not go into battle, they do help train and help guard the land in various ways. That's why Venom is let out in the morning to wander through out the day. Plus I don't like to keep him cramped up.

I look up from the deep frying breaded pork for a moment as I more so feel than see a person walk into the kitchen. I smirk to Kanzen as my eyes land on him. Today instead of the formal suit he wore while at the meeting, he wears a black cotton T-shirt and dark jeans and boots. Around his waist as is per usual and acting like a belt is that dark blue sash with silver markings on it where his dao swords' sheath rests. I meet dark blue eyes, "Hey. You got here a lot slower than I expected. What happened there?"

"My shower was a lot more soothing than I expected it to be," he tells me, "And then I was approached by Soran as he had been keeping an eye on those bastards we fought last night. Their number took a bigger hit than we figured so they won't be trying anything any time soon. How's your leg by the way?"

Oh yea, my leg. I look down at the right limb and let my senses focus on that wound for a few seconds, "It's good. Doesn't hurt too bad; a bit irritated since I did my usual work out and then hung out with Kyoya and a friend for a little bit. But other than that it's fine; the butterfly stitches are still holding".

"Good," he nods out and looks to the microwave that's just dinged. "Venom's dinner?" I nod and he nods in turn. Being the helpful man he is, he walks forward and opens up the mircrowave before placing the no longer frozen- and now freely bleeding- meat in a bowl from a platter. He puts the bowl down after telling Venom to sit and wait and releases him after standing back up and getting out of the way. "What's our dinner by the way?"

"Tonkatsu with rice and cabbage and sushi," I tell him simply. As I say this, I take the pork off the pan and set them onto an empty plate which Kanzen takes and sets on the table. I take two bowls and the rice and they both join the meat. The sushi then goes there along with the cabbage. And then we sit down to eat.

After a few minutes of simply eating and drinking beer- well, I'm drinking sprite and vodka, he's drinking beer- he speaks. "What is it that you need advice on? Yakuza related?"

"No. It's...," well this is embarrassing, "It's...Uhh...Well...Ahem," damn you pride. I shove a bunch of rice into my mouth and take a nice swig of my adult beverage. I can't find the exact words I wanna say in order to actually explain myself. That is until I get tired of him staring at me. "It's about my sexuality".

"...Okaaaay...?" He raises his brows as though asking me to go on.

"Ootori Kyoya...As his ally he asked me to help him win over the heart of the Host Club's president, Suou Tamaki. Therefore he's asked me to pretend to be his lover," I begin. Where's my senbon when I need to nervously chew on something? Those dark blue orbs penitrate my person; damn his eyes for doing so. "That was over the summer...We...Kissed and it felt pretty damn great. Not the lust kind of great; you know I know how that feels. It felt like something I've never experienced before. Like pleasure and a yearning for more dancing up and down my vertebre. I took him home after our outing with one of the other Host Club members, Haruhi and he kissed me. The same feeling happened. I don't know what that means...Would you?"

Kanzen tilts his head and purses his lips after swallowing his food, putting down his eating utensils as he does so. His chin now rests on twined fingers. "I have a good idea of what you're feeling. Sometimes when you think you know yourself down to the core, you try something new and you find something out you didn't even think would be possible about yourself. What you feel is commonly discribed as love or at least a very strong feeling of liking".

I blink once...Twice, and then shake my head, "You don't get it. I'm as straight as my senbon; I can't like Kyoya that much. Besides, I haven't known him for that long".

"It doesn't have to take a long time to figure out how much you like someone. And your heart, mind and horemones decide who you love and what your sexuality is," He tells me knowingly.

My brows furrow rather harshly, "So you're saying that at some point...I decided to be gay without even knowing it?"

He shrugs, "It's possible. I mean, our family consists mainly of men. Most of which are pretty damn good looking. Plus growing up with being so open to how other people's sexualities are may have influenced you as well".

I sigh. And shake my head, "But I love vagina. A lot".

"You think you love vagina," he tells me, "Have you ever thought about what it'd be like to fuck another man?"

"Well...Every now and then, yea. There are some times when I find myself checking out another guy and wondering how good in bed he is...," I tell him. I bite my lower lip with a single fang in place of biting down on a senbon as I can't right now; it's still up stairs. I can feel pain lightly rush through the lip, but pay no mind to it.

"That's pretty gay to me," Kanzen states, "And I'm gay myself as you know. Proud of it too. Not flaming but still".

I purse my lips before sighing. Being as open minded as I am helps me quickly come to terms with how I really am. I'm gay, and I might as well as accept it instead of reject it and force myself to be something I'm apparently not. I close my eyes and process the acceptance; I'm gay...I'm gay...I like men and other penises...I wanna fuck another man. I want to kiss another man, I wanna hold another man. God that's new to say. My eyes open and I sigh again, "Okay...So I'm gay," I admit. The first step is acceptance after all, "...How do I get Kyoya to like me back?"

Kanzen is silent for a moment before stating, "Show him how much better a lover you can be than Suou. Does he seem like the catcher or the pitcher kind of man?"

"Well, he's kind of like you and I. But I don't see him as someone on top really...He just...Doesn't have that kind of vibe about him, you know?"

"If he's got a similar personality to us- more so myself than you since you have an air of a pitcher about you- then simply treat him like you would a tomboy in a sense. Don't baby him but do things for him that you know or think he'll like," Kanzen explains. "I'll tell you now that it'll be a bit hard to get used to, trying to subtlly flirt with a guy instead of a girl. But if he's meant to be with you and you he, then things will work out". His eyes trail to the clock, "It's starting to get late and I have work early in the morning".

I nod and stand myself, "And I've got school. I'll lead you out," I tell him. We head through the room and set out for the front door. Apparently wandering the land of our home is tiring for Venom as when we pass him he doesn't move let alone open a single eye. As we make it there, we shake in the form of a warrior's shake which his grasping one another's forearms. Unlike myself, the symbol of our family- the nodachi, dragon and fox combo tattoo- is on the forearm I take, the right one. The fox rests just over the veins, while the top of the hilt of the nodachi is just before his elbow. "Thank you again, Kanzen".

There's a smirk on his lips, "Anything for our leader. Good night, Kyofu". I nod and close the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright! Next installment :)! Before the story begins, I'd like to give a huge shout out to both **Sit Back and Live Life** as well as **RoseElizabeth19**. You guys are both amazing for thinking my story to be in the slightest decent. Especially, thank you RoseElizabeth19 for going back and reading it **TWICE** of all things. However, I will address something that  has also pointed out in one of her own comments (as she was so kind to do so in the first place). It regards Kyofu's sexuality. _

_About a week ago now,  pointed out that Kyofu is very 'black and white' when it comes to the world and how sexualities work. I realize that this may frustrate some of you who are avid on knowing that the world is just one large rainbow, especially since at the same time you may enjoy Kyofu and his ways. However, I **wanted** him to be that way, black and white. It's different for one. And two, it makes him more human in that it makes him almost a hypocrite. Before he has said "**If you like men, fuck them or love them. If you like women, do the same. If you like both, then your choices are vast"** meaning that he doesn't care who does what. However, as he comes off as a strait man, he doubted himself, he didn't think **he** could be gay. Such situations happen all the time. That's all I'll say on that. _

_With everything said and done, please enjoy the show_

* * *

Chapter 10: Dealing With Lesbians Without Breakfast Makes For A Hectic Day

It's been a week after I've discoverd my true sexuality. Ever since, I haven't been able to get Kyoya off of my mind. It's not fair really. Still, two days after we came out to Haruhi, we decided that we should come out to the rest of the club. That was rather interesting to say the least.

FLASHBACK

"You sure you wanna do this Kyoya?" I question from over the phone as I walk from my final class to the club room. He's apparently already there; I'm running late.

There's a pause making me think that he's either thinking about it or he's nodding, "Yes. Tamaki needs to know so that we can go on with the plan". Yea, my plan for you to end up coming to me, which is tied into your little plan at trying to win Tamaki from Haruhi.

I sigh, "Fine. How do you wanna do it?"

"We'll simply sit them down before club activities start; which is in half an hour. Therefore, how far are you from the room?"

"I'm five minutes," I tell him.

"Very well. Come in and give me a kiss, and then we will explain things in full once their surprise has died down". Then we hang up.

That's exactly what I do upon walking my way through the doors of the third music room. As the other hosts are sitting, my eyes land on Kyoya swiftly while the others look my way. With a small apology for being late due to being held up by some make up work that I still had to finish up for various reasons, I make my way to Kyoya and simply steal his lips. It's one of the few kisses we have shared since Sunday; I can't get enough of them. I hear gasps and yelps of surprise from all those save for Mori and Honey. And while I hold Kyoya by his waist and close, Tamaki is stuttering and the twins are simply blanched and staring at us as though we were some sort of fucked up copies of our originals. When things are calmed down, it's Hikaru whom makes the first step.

"Okay...Since when did this happen?! You're not messing with us are you? This has gotta be a messed up dream for sure! There's no way the two of you just kissed of all things". That's how he comes at us with his surprise.

Kyoya shakes his head and fixes his glasses while I lick my lips subtlly despite the senbon that is now placed between them. He tastes good. "No Hikaru, you are not dreaming. Kyofu and I have been dating secretly, until now, ever since break occurred".

Kaoru of course has to follow up on his brother's disbelief. However even as he seems just as baffled, he doesn't seem so...Unsure. "So...You've been keeping it a secret all this time? Why? In fact, why did you decide to get together?"

I decide to take my turn to speak, seeing as I can't let Kyoya explain it all, "For one we weren't sure how long we'd last together; it began as an experiment up until recently. He asked me out; said that I was interesting enough to want to see how things turned out. I said yes".

Next up is Tamaki, whose eyes are still wide and his finger is still shakily pointing at the two of us. "You're...Y-You're...Dating?! Kyoya! Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I thought we were friends?!" That's all he's worried about? God, he's too accepting for his own good.

"We just said that it was an experiment until recently you dolt," Kyoya states blandly. "I didn't want you fussing over something that could likely turn out to be nothing. The only reason as to why you know now is because it turned out to be not nothing but something". How I wish he meant those last words.  
My eyes now turn to look to Honey and Mori, "Nothing to say, you two?"

Honey smiles, hugging Usa-chan as he does so, "No. We knew something was going on when Haruhi told us that you took Kyoya home from Izuma Shopping Center when we saw her". So she didn't ignore them like I told her to. "That and Kyo-chan doesn't spend a whole lot of alone time with anyone often. Normally if he does, there's some sort of deal. That's what we figured during break. But then the shopping center thing happened and we put two and two together".

I blink dumbly, "Of course you did".

Kyoya assures, "We won't be coming out to the general public," damn it, "As I believe that will draw attention from Hikaru and Kaoru for one, even if it does bring in more customers. It should be by their doing of the forbidden love act for those into gay love. Not by my and Kyofu's hands".

Tamaki is silent before speaking, "Well...We're happy for the two of you. Thank you for letting us in on the good news". His smile is bright and welcoming as ever. My eyes slide to Kyoya's, wanting to see how he's looking at the blond. I'm neither satisfied nor disappointed by the gaze.

END FLASHBACK

Today is a Sunday- thus it being a week since Kyoya and I shared our first two kisses. However I'm not spending it at home in my bed. Oh no, I'm not home, one can tell by the kawasaki motorcycle in a parking spot. My arrival got me some attention, which isn't surprising, so I just brushed it off. Being apparently one of the two men in the Host Club that doesn't drive her insane, she's invited me over. Unfortunately she called me a bit early in the morning so I was a bit snappy due to lack of sleep. But other than that, I welcomed the invite. Why not spend time with the girl I want to fall in love with Tamaki so I can have Kyoya to myself? Never the less, she offered to make me breakfast seeing as I hadn't had any. But she realized that she and her father were out of eggs; thus off to the supermarket she had decided to go. I wanted to go with her, not wanting her to spend money just for me but she threatened me with the one thing I can't stand: squash. Yes, Haruhi is a fan of the bland food, whereas I love stuff with flavor and hate blandness with a passion. She wasn't home when I got there, so I ended up meeting Ranka, her father.

The man works as a tranny at a local bar or something like it, entertaining men as he claims to enjoy doing. At first he wasn't my biggest fan and wanted to know my relationship with Haruhi. When I explained that all we had was a friendship and that I'm gay, he welcomed me with open arms. I asked if he thought Haruhi got to the supermarket alright. However he knew nothing about her going there nor did he realize that Haruhi forgot to tell him I was coming over in the first place. Instead, he watched her get picked up from some girls from a private all women's school called Lobelia. A familiar name, as I think that there are some women in my Yakuza family that used to go there when they were younger. I'm not completely sure. I didn't know whether to be worried or not, as they're unfamiliar, but played it off as nothing. Still, I sighs as I open up her door to see none other than the Host Club.

"Eh?" I wonder to them. The sight of me seems to be shocking to Tamaki and the others by the look of things. However Ranka appears behind me with tired eyes- he didn't get home until very late so he's tired apparently.

"Oh, sorry, we have the wrong house," Tamaki speaks up, and he with the others walk away. How does he make that deduction if I'm here?

"Huh? Now hold on a minute," Ranka states before literally rolling the group into his home, myself holding the door open. "Sorry about that. But even crossdressers get stubble in the morning- which is more than I can say for you guys. You can ask Kyofu, stubble is a bitch to deal with". There's a knowing nod from the demon.

"Oh Ranka you're so funny!" Tamaki forcefully laughs before offering the man a box of his favorite sweets. The result is him getting his head smashed into the floor by a bare foot as Ranka happily chomps away.

I blink at the man's sudden reaction to the chocolates. Damn, that was a rather radical reaction. He's eating the chocolate like a woman on her period or something.

"Careful Ranka, you're gonna choke if you're not careful".

Ranka smiles to me before popping another piece of the sweetness into his waiting mouth. "Thank you for your concern Kyofu- you're sweet- but I'll be fine. As for Haruhi-chan, like I told Kyofu when he got here Haruhi isn't here. She went out with the girls and you know women; you can never tell when they'll be back".

"Yea. She went off with some girls from Lobelia," I follow up with a shrug.

However the group of men let their jaws drop and their widen. Well, all save Kyoya that is. His eyes merely widen slightly as he stands in the back of the group. "Lobelia!?"

I tilt my head at their reaction. By the volume of their yells I suppose that this is actually gonna be a real thing. "What's so bad about them?"

"They tried to take Haru-chan away from us!" Honey explains simply. That's all he had to say for my eyes to narrow.

"That's essentially it," Kyoya sighs out. "On a day where the school was open to other schools- something for the cultural clubs basically- three girls from Lobelia came and met Haruhi. Most of the students in that all girls' school are lesbians and could easily tell that Haruhi is a girl. They offered her a spot in their Academy, as well as something similar to our own club- the Zuka Club- that basically puts on theatrical shows for the students there. The President, Benio, a second year is determined to put our club out, seeing as all we do is 'false love' and 'break girls' hearts'. She's especially got something against Tamaki himself, most likely because he is not of pure Japanese blood. Through Haruhi she plans to take us down as well as 'put Tamaki in his place' ".

"I don't like that at all. Why don't we just go there and put the girlies in their places?" I'm not happy with the thought of Haruhi being used in such a way at all. I swear, these Lobelia girls sound like a bunch of crazy lesbian female versions of the very members of the Host Club. Or well, the more essentric men such as Tamaki and the twins.

"No, it's best we simply go in and save her, but how to do it is tricky," Kyoya states at length. "We should go check to see what's going on and then formulate a plan," He continues, standing before heading for the door once his shoes are on. We follow suit. And as we walk to the limos, Tamaki turns to Ranka with a welcoming smile.

"You can ride with me, Ranka".

"Like hell I will," the elder Fujioka growls out, making the blonde whimper in dejection.

"Easy there Ranka. You can ride with me," I chuckle out whilst grabbing a helmet and tossing it to the man. Ranka in turn catches the helmet before grinning as he puts the helmet on and wraps his arms tight around his my waist once he's on and steady. "Woah there tiger, you know I have a boyfriend. Remember, I told you about Kyoya while we were sitting around".

"Ahh, that's right," his hold losens slightly and I think he looks to Kyoya, "Sorry about that. Being able to hold on to a handsome man is something I don't get to do on my days off".

Kyoya is silent for a moment before I see him smile to Ranka through my visor, "I understand. But please refrain from doing that again". It's not long after that, that we take off, me driving just behind Kyoya's limo.

Later on, once we're in the gates of Lobelia Academy, I sigh as Kyoya and I lean against the wall casually while the others take it upon themselves to watch as Haruhi seems to play as a play's heroine. The my brows narrow though as I recognize a song that I haven't heard in a while, and chuckle to myself. However, it seems that Kyoya has sharp ears.

"What are you chuckling about?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's just that she's not really singing. She's lip syncing actually," I smirk.

"Huh? How can you tell?" Honey looks to me curiously.

"I have pretty good hearing; I can just barely make out the sound of what a voice sounds like when being heard through speakers. If she were singing on her own, there would be no such sound," it is then that the boom box is accidentally unplugged, further proving me right.

"Hey you newbies! If you wanna be part of the Benibara club then get over here! We have praises to practice," a girl suddenly demands of the twins, Hani, and Tamaki as well as Ranka and Mori. Kyoya and I stay out of the way. It's funny to watch the others attempt to go through what apparently is hard to do. Bowing and reciting lines that I never knew they memorized in the first place. Seriously, when did they have the time to do that?

Over and over the girls state over and over again the same praises as though they're going through some sort of army drill- might as well be seeing as the girl in charge seems to be one hell of a bitchy and pushy woman. Unfortunately, it's found out that should Haruhi mess up the play for whatever reason, there are girls willing to beat her for doing so. The makes the others pale and my eyes narrow. Kyoya seems relatively unsurprised in the slightest. Just they try to put a harmful hand on Haruhi's little frame.

"I'd love to see them try," I mutter lowly, fiddling with the senbon between my lips. "I don't carry just one of these babies you know. They'll go down and be out before they know it if they try to harm a friend of mine.

Ranka looks to Hikaru and Kaoru and tilts his head, "Is he this scary when becoming protective?"

"You should see him when Kyoya's threatened; he's threatened to kill someone with those needles of his," Hikaru begins, eyes locked onto me.

"We didn't understand his protectiveness until recently but he's pretty scary when he wants to be," I'm not a Yakuza boss for nothing, Kaoru points out.

"Even as we speak," Tamaki dramatically states as we sneak our way into the auditorium and bounce around to find proper seats, "The curtain is rising".  
Kyoya though has different plans, more so ones that think far ahead of the others, and he requests my assistance.

"Why am I helping you again?" I wonder as we approach a woman dressed in a feminine suit.

"Hush. You're my bodyguard up until Haruhi is rescued," Kyoya states. He smiles lightly as I huff and nod silently before taking on the role of a body guard. He's lucky that today I'm wearing an all black outfit. What with a black cotton long sleeved button up buttoned to the usual way, A black vest, black pants and boots, looking more formal than usual. The woman before us widens her eyes at the sight of Kyoya and myself, and a bright smile spreads across her face.  
"You're an Ootori aren't you? I can see it in your eyes," the woman complements, "Full of such knowledge and business skills. What can I do you for?" Back off slut. My Kyoya. I'll kill you if you so much as look at him the wrong way.

"My family has sent me here in hopes that we may do business with your theatrical portion of the school- as you know we like to broaden our horizons when we can. I humbly request that you show my guard and I your sound room".

"Oh of course!" Her eyes flash towards a stoic me, "But may I ask, why do you have a guard?"

"That's confidential, miss," my silver eyes narrow lightly, playing as a well trained guard with a cold personality. Well, actually I'm just taking how I get when having to play the role of Yakuza leader and making it a bit less blood thirsty. The two roles are rather closely related in my eyes.

"O-oh, of course, please forgive me. Right this way you two," she opens the door before smiling, "Here we are".

"That's the orchestra booth, isn't it?" Kyoya inquires with a light smile.

"Yes it is. And with this screen, we can change the scenery without so many props! Isn't technology amazing?"

"Indeed," the Ootori smiles slyly before turning to his 'guard'. "Kyofu...," his smile widens before narrowing coolly before he looks swiftly to their guide.

"Hmm?" Luckily, I see the quick signal for me to do something to the woman, and I hide a sly smirk. Oh this guy...He'd make a fairly decent Yakuza member. Too bad he's not one. No matter. The woman luckily has her back to me still, explaining various things to Kyoya. From a hidden spot on my body, I pull a senbon out and swiftly throw the acupuncture needle slash weapon at her neck towards the base. The pressure point that's hit switly knocks her out; she'll be down and hour for about three hours. From there, it's all up to Tamaki and the others. I chuckle as Tamaki offers to catch Haruhi, but I can see that the blonde is positioned too close to the raised stage, and therefore should she jump then, she'll land improperly. But no matter, there's nothing I can do about that in the slightest. And thus she lands on him improperly as I predicted, making him land on his back rather heavily. Poor guy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: More Halloween Fun

Another two weeks pass without mishap, that is until it's a week before Halloween. Tamaki had taken it upon himself to suggest to the club that we do a Holloween cosplay early, and today is that day. We're are all dressed in vampire garb, false fangs- save for myself- black and red capes, black suits with coat tails and red under vests. Tamaki himself has a red bowtie, whilst Honey has a pink one, Mori a green one, Hikaru a blue, Kaoru an orange, and myself a silver. Kyoya wears something like a neckerchief. And while we're at it, the Shadow King and the Wild Type are wearing top hats.

"Trick or treat; give me candy or your blood," Tamaki greets his guests calmly after pouring them a cup of tea.

Behind a blonde girl with grey eyes, I grin and let a hand pull her against my chest as she stands and looks for me. I can feel her gasp as I speak softly into her ear, "Are you looking for me, Princess? Your blood is rushing rather quickly, your heart beating rapidly, I can hear it," not really but no matter. If I were a real vampire, I'd be tempted. Very tempted. Still, the girl reaches up and a shiver runs down her spine while another two watch the show. "I'll calm your heart, but for the price of holding it in the palm of my hands" I coo, "I'll take the reward of your precious life liquid as an additional bonus". I can see Kyoya watching closely as I hold the woma and brush my very real fangs along the girl's neck. I should try this kind of thing on the man watching me. I wonder if he'd like it. Over the passed two weeks, we've been getting rather close. With me listening to Kanzen's suggestion and treating him like he told me to, Kyoya has been closer to me than ever before. He rarely looks at Tamaki now a days. And when we kiss, which I make sure happens at least three times a day, I can basically feel more realiztic emotion in his reactions. It's also not uncommon for him to come to me, and show off the soft spot he has by either sitting in my lap or simply taking my hand.

"Sorry we're late," Hikaru and Kaoru state, their arms latched onto both of Haruhi's as they walk through the doors. I release my guest and tilt my head as Tamaki's attention also goes to the trio.

"Hurry up you guys. Go get changed," Tamaki tells them.

"Sorry, but for the next week count us out," Hikaru states with a shrug, his brother mirroring him.

"Why?" I wonder to them.

"Class 1-A is hosting an after dark scare competition; the first one to run out of the school is put on the front page of the newspaper as the Scardy King of Ouran," they answer.

And apparently, since Haruhi is in their class, they get her all to themselves, causing Tamaki to throw a fit. I sigh, playing with the senbon that rests between my lips now that the girl is gone, "Calm down Tamaki. She's only going with them because it's her duty as a student of the class".

Suddenly there's evil laughter, and a broad grin spreads across my face. I know that voice well; it's my favorite non-host: Nekozawa, President of the black magic club. He scares the shit out of Tamaki, but as said, I love him. That is, of course in a non-romantic kind of way. More like some twisted brother or cousin. I send my own dark laughter back as a random coffin opens up to show the cloaked man with Beezlenef on his left hand as per usual.

"Nekozawa-senpai, when did you get here?!" Tamaki asks, hiding behind a chair that doesn't at all do the job of hiding him well.

"Well now isn't this interesting," the man's surprisingly deep voice coos out. "What was that? You think it sounds fun Beelzenef? You might be onto something there; if it's fear they want, the Black Magic Club will be happy to oblige. After all, what's Halloween without pure, unadulterated terror?" More laughter comes from the blue eyed man.

I bear my fangs in a grin as Nekozawa disappears into the coffin as it closes again, another bout of laughter coming from him. My own voice booms with laughter, it having an insane cackle to it which causes Tamaki and Honey to cower together. I love that guy. I said it like five minutes ago, but I have to say it again.

"Kyofu, are you alright?" Kyoya raises a brow, slightly frightened himself- not that he'd let that show. But, being his lover, I can see it easily.

The insane laughter stops, and tilt my head, face still split into that fang bearing grin. "Sorry. But I fucking love Halloween. It's such a wonderful holdiday where you can act out in your urge to scare people as much as you want and have a reason for doing so already".

Later on, things have been set up for Halloween, and the tournament has begun. I grin, "God I love this job," I chuckle to myself.

Below me are Haruhi, the twins, and their class representative. Apparently the boy has a thing for a girl whose name I pay no mind to. However, now that everyone is calm, it's time to make a move. Being hidden in the shadows and light on my feet, I easily make my way close to the group of four, my shadow passing over the window and I can see Haruhi shivering at the sight of it. These are one of the times where I really appreciate the fact that I was taught so well to stay hidden when need be. I arrive behind a ready Tamaki whom is dressed to look like a dead woman with long black hair. I crouch low as any well trained assassin- as that's one of the many roles I am specialized in for my family- would. I speak, my voice low and a grin spread across my lips. "Tamaki, phase one is ready to commence. Begin when ready". I crouch just on the edge of the shadows, in fact, but only so that Tamaki can see me. I dress in my usual black and red pin stripe shirt, vest, slacks and shoes. And of course a senbon rests between my teeth and lips.

Tamaki grins back to me, ignoring the creepy fanged grin that's spread across my face- after all, it's Halloween for real. And he now knows that I love the holiday. "Excellent. Now beginning phase one...". He drops a skull and pushes it down the stairs that team B is situated by. With the action being perfectly timed in coordinance to the actual time, the clock tower chimes darkly.

"What the? Aww crap it's a sneak attack from one of the other teams," Kaoru jumps.

"That's not cool you guys! Wait your turn," Hikaru kicks the skull back up the stairs, trying to act brave and cool.

"That's right you tell them!" Kaoru cheers on his brother.

"Go, Tamaki," I cue before falling further into the shadows with a low chuckle. I watch from a good position, still using my assassin skills for not the proper job but no matter.

"My skull," Tamaki states hauntingly, walking slowly and keeping his head bowed as his dress- basically a sheet- drags long after him. "My skull...Why did you kick, my skull?!" He shows a single wide eyed look to the group, and they run off.

Once the four are gone, I fully emerge from the shadows and then stand at the Host King's side "Nice. I'm gonna go now," and with that said, I fall into the darkness again and races after the group, cackling within my head as the youngin's run. Keeping up with them and staying in the shadows at the same time is a bit more work than just sitting there. However I manage to make it work with the help of my long legs and using their current frightened states to my advantage.

While Hikaru and Haruhi run one way, Kaoru and the class rep run the other way. I follow the former duo and grin as I see the two get caught into a net. I had only planned to follow them this far, before flowing along the walls to where I figure Nekozawa to be. It takes about six minutes to get to where he is. And when I do, I hear the evil chuckle of the black wigged man.

"My scare strategy worked perfectly," he chuckles.

I settle myself where Nekozawa can't see me, and walk silently up to him with an equally dark chuckle, "Indeed it did, Nekozawa. What a wonderful plan it was," my eyes fall upon the Shadow King, "Kyoya, you're not joining in on the fun?" I'd love to see how sadistic he can be.

"I am not," he answers simply, reading with a flashlight. "I'm going to go see how the others are holding out," I state before making my way back into the shadows and doubling back the way I came. I make my way to the room Kaoru and the class rep are stuck in.

"Damn it," Kaoru grunts as he bangs on the blocked door. I don't know what the class rep is doing. How boring. "They locked us in". I mentally sigh before creeping way to where he knows the other two to be. And what a bundle I find them in, Haruhi awkwardly placing her chest into Hikaru's face.

"I can't allow this!" Tamaki groans out, tightly grasping his mask that he had worn.

"Just hold on Tamaki, it'll pay off," Nekozawa darky chuckles. He's a sneaky fellow too, getting to Tamaki now in the time that I've been running around in the shadows.

"Indeed it will," I grin out, appearing behind him from a random shadow. The Dark Magic President beams to me as I place a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Don't mess this up, Tamaki".

Though as soon as Haruhi gets the two of them free, Hikaru goes blazing off, and I scoff before disappearing silently and following after him. However, it was for naught as he merely went crashing after Kaoru. I follow the lot of the regathered group to a court yard, hiding in a bush, as the last trick- a giant Beezlenef shadow- is seen by the whole class of class 1-A. I have to go back in an entire different room before laughing my ass off, which apparently scared them even more as I hear frightened screams, causing me to practically hack out my lungs by way of laughter. I don't remember the last time I had such a laughing fit.  
"Oh man!" I grin from my spot next to Kyoya as we relax in the third music room the day after Halloween. "You should have seen your faces! My god they were priceless!"

"Yea yea Kyofu, laugh it up at us," Haruhi sighs blandly.

Hikaru looks my way as he and his brother share a couch to lay on lazily, "How did you follow us the whole time anyways? Cameras?"

"We wouldn't of seen cameras even if we weren't freaking out," Kaoru supports the theory.

I chuckle and shake my head, "I'm a man of many sneaky talents. I didn't need cameras to be able to physically follow you each around as I pleased. It was so dark that it was perfect support for me".

Today is another one of those days where I absolutely love being part of the club. Halloween was the first of those kinds of days. Still, running around like a little kid was fun whilst he got to watch the many sides of different parts of that night. Tamaki freaking out over nothing, planning with the Dark Magic Club President, and then scaring the first years shitless. I chuckle slightly as I dress in one of the changing rooms, my arms easily slipping through the blue and white hakama top. Today we're supposed to do an edo era cosplay, with a apparently the job of not taking on specific rolls and giving the girls the job of giving them them, if that makes sense. Essentially, we're gonna show ourselves and those who are obsessed with the edo-based animes will most likely compare us to their favorite characters. Like everyone else, I'm wearing a blue open kimono top and grey pants. However, unlike everyone else, the second layer of my top, a hakama, is nonexistant, my lower torso wrapped in bandages tightly to show off my muscles. My pants however are a dark gray like every else's. I don't have my hair extended in the slightest like some of the others, but I do have a cloth headband around my forehead that's tails hang low behind me.

"Welcome to the Host Club~" Our respective high and low voices ring as one. And with that said, the club is open.

I apparently don't have a direct anime character that my three current visitors can think of. Apparently it's due to me not really having a weapon or anything other than the senbon.

"The closest I can think of to being like him is Levi from D. Gray Man!" A girl states.

"Yea, but even if they don't really have technology in that anime, it's not edo-based," a second counters with a shrug. "Still, Kyofu-kun looks amazing~. He can protect me any day~. I'd pay any price for it too~".

"He kind of reminds me of Sabuku no Gaara from Naruto," the third wonders swooningly. And I would of loved to continue to watch them try to either figure me out or simply swoon over my lack of clothing, one of them admitting that they'd love to touch my abs, if it weren't for something that doesn't belong. It's nothing but a feeling of eyes on my back. But it still bothers me to a major extent. I reach back behind me and let my hand easily tear through the rice paper, tracking where the origin of this feeling comes from. I can hear Mori responding to his own paper door behind him by cutting it down with his halberd.  
Before me is a young, kind faced, man with bright red hair that's long and full, pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his skull. He has a surprised look on his face though as I glower down at him before relaxing a bit. He can hear Mori announcing that they have an intruder, while my tongue fiddles with the single senbon betweeen my lips.

"Ooooorroooo," the boy sounds off, wary of the beast of a man before him. The other redhead however, seems to aim to harm Mori until he begins to beg Mori to take him on as his apprentice.

"Alright, that guy is the son of a gang leader and wants Mori to train him or whatever. Who are you? Why are you here?" I demand, crossing my arms across my chest. I know exactly who this 'guy' is. I'm a Yakuza boss myself; I know of all other families in the immediate area and some of those who are out of the way. However, let's see if 'he' gives himself away.

"Me?" The red head bows low before bowing much like Kasanoda did. "Yasei no Kyofu, most feared second year of class 2-A, please teach me to be more aggressive!" You forgot leader of the Ryu-Kitsune Clan, idiot. That's my Yakuza family's name, Dragon-Fox in English, Ryu-Kitsune in Japanese.  
"E-eh?! Since when was I feared? Gah...Well...Why don't the lot of us have a talk, huh?" After all, no one knows of my status as head of aforementioned clan. Not even these guys I bet. Their family isn't all that strong so it's possible that they don't know.

In the end, the group of everyone is situated at the couches. Going from left to right it's Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, and then myself whom is merely leaning against the couch. Behind the couch is a table where Honey is eating cake and Mori is faced away from them all whilst having some tea.

"Kasanoda Ritsu, class 1-D, heir to the Kasanoda throne. He has long red hair and a dark gaze that makes him feared by all his classmates. Look him in the eyes and you have nightmares for three months, bump into him, and you're in the hospital, talk back, and you're sent to an early grave. Kasanoda Kitsu, younger brother to Ritsu and next in line to the 'throne' should Ritsu fail. However, he's supposed to be trained to be Ritsu's right hand man. Look into his gaze and you get a smile, bump into him and he'll apologize frantically, talk back and you have a debate on your hands. They're twins, but they're complete opposites in almost every way". This is of course read off by Kyoya. In front of us are the Kasanoda brothers, Ritsu on the left and Kitsu on the right, on a couch of their own.

"It's not my fault that everyone's afraid of me. I was just...Born with a face that's naturally scary. Just like Kitsu was born with one that's naturally kind looking. Neither of us are at fault. Even as toddlers we were different, with me being more violent- the apple of my father's eye- and Kitsu being docile as a lamb". Ritsu sighs, putting a hand to his face and huddling into himself. A comforting hand is placed onto his back as Kitsu consoles his older sibling.

"That's why we came to you, Mori-senpai, Kyofu-senpai. Aniki wants to learn how to interact with other people- just once he'd like to play kick the can with some of our fellows, we're still young after all and sometimes we just want to play- despite his naturally scary face. That's where you come in, Mori-senpai".  
"How the hell do you do it? You don't really talk to anyone, you're a giant man, and you have a mug that looks like a hound from hell. And yet people love you," this seems to make Mori shutter with shame. I can't help but mentally chuckle. Mori's not really that way, poor guy.

Kitsu looks to the man he himself approached, "You, Kyofu-sempai, were targeted by myself. Even though you walk tough, you look like you couldn't harm a fly. And yet everyone has a rumor or two up their sleeves about you beating up a bunch of jerks in the past. I want to be like you; look docile but be able to protect those I care about," his blue orbs shift to his older brother's huddled form.

Couldn't hurt a fly? Okay, now that's just down right cruel, and I won't stand for it. I did have a cup of coffee in my hand...Until said hand crushed it with a sound of shattering glass and the sloshing of liquid hitting the ground. Blood doesn't even come from my well calloused hand as a snarl appears on my face. The sound spooks all save Kyoy who seems to have predicted my reaction. I'll pay for the cup later. For now I'm rather unhappy. I take my strength seriously; I work hard to maintain it and make it even more abundant.

"Can't hurt a fly my ass," I grunt with a low grow. "You got us mixed up, kiddos".

"Huh?" The two intone. It is here that Kyoya decides to step in.

"You see...It's more so you two have picked the wrong people. While Mori-senpai is on the silent side, he's very much able to put someone in their place when need be- if physical force is needed. If you want to learn how to retain that docile tendency but have the skills to maim, then you could honestly go to either man- but Mori-senpai is more likely to be able to help you; Kyofu tends to have a shorter temper," his eyes are locked with Kitsu's blue ones. They then shift to Ritsu's tawny if not dark amber ones, "As for you, it works the same way; you could go to either really seeing as they're both scary," not Mori so much but meh, "But you'd have better luck with Kyofu in that category".

"Really?" The two men ask, eyes wide. They had gotten it wrong! Suddenly, Ritsu is up and over the other couch and bowing low to Mori, while Kitsu is in the same position in front of myself. "Please teach us!" That was fast.

"E-eh?!...I'm...Not much of a teacher," I sigh out, playing with my senbon as is a habit "Besides, you still have us mixed up, Bossanova".

"Um...Actually it's Kasanoda," Kitsu lightly corrects with a shaking finger.

My eyes narrow, "You'll be Bossanova until you can learn to go from being a kind person to being an ass. Got it?"

"Please don't call me that. It's really dishonorable to me," Kitsu insists pleadingly.

"I don't give a flying fuck. You see, right now I'm being a mean guy where as seconds ago I 'couldn't hurt a fly'. Tch, couldn't hurt a fly my ass," I sigh out. "Do you understand, Bossanova?"In the mean time, Mori beggs Tamaki to help him, not really sure how to go about any of this. However, Tamaki goes about it all wrong.

"You see Bossanova-kun-"

"That's not my name," Ritsu corrects bluntly. That's the kind of guy I wanna teach damn it.

"Bossanova-kun, Mori-senpai may look mean and distant, and while there are similarities to the both of you, he has something that you don't," Tamaki continues without a care. He motions to a happy Honey that's eating cake, "Let me introduce you to the lovely item named Mitsukuni!" The boy laughs. "As said, Mori-senpai may look mean and he is distant, however when you put Honey-senpai on him, just look what happens! He goes from thug to a lovable bear that that all the forest animals love!~ However, Honey-senpai is currently taken so we can't rent him out to you".

Honey begins to blubber to his cousin, obviously believing that, "You're just using me Takeshi?" This puts Mori into a fit of shaking his head. "And you're even willing to rent me out? Is that true Takeshi?" The boy blubbers more, causing Mori to shake his head frantically.

"Tamaki, you're freaking Honey out," I chuckle out, "And while you're at it, why don't you help me out too?"

"You want help too, my Mercenary?"

"Yes blondie, I do. Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Very well, I shall help you to0," Tamaki gallantly agrees with a smile. He slides his way up to Kitsu and begins to speak. "You're right that Kyofu doesn't look like he could hurt a fly, let alone a potato bug".

"O-oi!" I growl out, regretting my request already.

"Even with his build, it's assumed that it's all for show and nothing more. However, give him something to protect and he's bound to go so far as to kill to protect the person". As he speaks this, a bowling ball suddenly comes flying at Kyoya out of literally no where. This causes my eyes to widen and I leap into action, seeing nothing but Kyoya and the danger he's in. My arm wraps around my lover's waist as I pull him close with one hand. My eyes narrow as they follow the ball before my hand lashes out and catches it, palm and fingers spread wide to stop it and cause it to drop to the floor harmlessly. "See how he became something of a monster, and now even as I speak he's cooling down. Part of the reason why he looks so mean is his build. Although it looks like it's just for how, I assure you that it's not. Along with that little demonstration, he maintains his physic very strictly and he can take on a scary look as long as he has someone to protect, Kyoya for example...Since Ritsu is your brother, how about we make him the one you're to protect from now on?" It's by now that I've released Kyoya, deeming the area safe.

"All in all, we need to change your looks. Bossanovas, your style is completely wrong. Hitachiin twins!" Tamaki calls, and the two slide together and salute as though serious, Hikaru with his left hand, and Kaoru with his right.

"Yes boss!"

"Make them as they're supposed to be!" Tamaki orders. The twins grin and lunge at the other two twins, and things begin to get hectic.

The result is...Well I feel bad for Ritsu. However Kitsu actually looks pretty good to be honest. Poor Ritsu has been forced to wear a green scarf, have his hair in dreadlocks, and hold a teddy bear that looks no cuter than himself. Kitsu in the mean time, has his uniform jacket open, as well as his white shirt untucked and open to show a surprisingly decent build that holds no fat and a lightly toned six pack. His hair is down and out of the low ponytail, letting it frame his face more, and it honestly gives him a more menacing look. The two though aren't that happy with their new looks, with Ritsu very angry and Kitsu constantly trying and failing from covering himself up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Troublesome Redheads

The next day one of the few days that one of my classes is close to one that Honey and Mori partake in. We are making their way to said classes when the two apprentices come along, bowing low in greeting to their mentors. That is, Mori and I.

"Good morning Morinozuka-senpai!" Ritsu exclaims loudly.

"Oh, good morning to you too!" Honey greets for the silent Mori.

"Right back at ya Honey!" His face has that scary look on it again, and Honey hides behind his cousin. I find that oddly funny, that reaction. Don't know why...I just do.

"Good morning Yase-senpai," Kitsu states, trying to come off as rough edged but it comes out as more of a gentle greeting.

"How many times have I told you? Just call me Kyofu," I grumble out with a roll of my eyes. I see the flinch of the long haired man and purse my lips, "Good morning Kitsu," I greet with a smile. Being rough with the kid apparently isn't the key.

"H-hey!" Ritsu exclaims as suddenly he's pushed back on his ass, "What do you think you were doing?!" But he's answered as a pot and it's plant shatter on the ground.

Kitsu looks up to see another headed the group's way, and he looks like he's going to move to protect me, but freezes up as the pot comes closer. How could he protect the me? Should he catch it? Tackle me out of the way? I can see him thinking this over and he sigh, again, before sticking out my free hand and letting the pot land on the bellies of my fingers, it stopping and becoming balanced. I know that the look on my face is cool and my eyes are narrowed. However, people gather around myself and Mori to see if we're okay seeing as the pot fell and caught their attention. Praises of my action are sent my way. However I don't care much for it. They're just praises from people who don't really matter in my book.

"What? You mean to say that someone's after Kyofu and Mori-senpai?" Tamaki confirms. Yea okay. As if anyone would dare fuck with me.

"Definitely, we saw it with our own eyes. Some how, the two of them have gotten on the same person's nerves!" Ritsu explains, leaning forward with his hands on his spread knees.

"That's something rare, for two people to anger the same person to the same degree," Kitsu states, "As far as I know at least".

"That's insane! Mori-senpai would never get on someone's nerves. And everyone knows that Kyofu kicks ass so why would they even try?" Awww shucks, you're gonna make me blush.

"That's the thing, they probably don't know that I can beat the shit out of them" I chuckle evilly, fiddling with a senbon by rolling it between my fingers without a care, "So they have no fear".

"And...Another thing," the Kasanoda twins start off before switching spots "I was wrong about my choice! Please teach me, Kyofu-senpai/Morinozuka-senpai!"  
"E-eh? What do you mean you were wrong?" Sure, they were all along, but still that's not the point...I don't think at least.

"I'm sorry Kyofu-senpai...This is all my fault! I mistook you for someone who can't really harm someone. And yet, now I see that I was wrong. Morinozuka-senpai is the more docile of the two of you".

"On that note, you're so very loved despite your ultimate scariness. Please teach me your ways," Ritsu states, "And please forgive me, Morinozuka-senpai!"  
I raise a brow before looking to Mori, "I'm fine with it if you are. At least they see the truth now". Seriously. Kyoya pointed that out yesterday. Did they have to see us in action just to realize that Kyoya's right?

"I agree," Mori nods once to show he doesn't mind switching students.

"Well now! We still have to make them look like their goals! Operation turn Ritsu into a total softy and Kitsu into a badass is a go!" Tamaki grins to the lot of us. Sometimes I wonder how you function with how simple you are, Tamaki.

"I wouldn't place my bets on those guys if I were you," Haruhi states, approaching with a tray of tea. "They'll have a hard time just changing your brother's look".

"Huh?" Ritsu's eyes land on Haruhi whilst I chuckle lightly. "Sorry, but who are you? I don't think we've ever met". I watch this along with Kyoya from the corner of my eye. This should be interesting to see.

"Oh, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. We're both first years and I was admitted into this school when I hit highschool. So I guess we're buddies," Haruhi introduces herself whilst sliding some tea towards the young man.

"'Buddies'? Really Haruhi? Man can you sound any more girlie?" I chuckle lightly with a smirk, my silver eyes teasing. I watch with amused eyes as Ritsu seems to think on my words. However it also seems that not everything clicked.

"Hey Bossanova!" Tamaki speaks up.

"Yes?" Ritsu replies, voice high due to the slight spook he got.

"We've got an idea," behind him, poor Kitsu is covered in dirt and he's wearing all sorts of gold jewelry...But it's just not making the cut of making him look badass.

Unfortunately, their idea for Ritsu was no better than their one for Kitsu, putting simple black cat ears on his head. In the end, it's made him look like a cat monster according to Honey.

"Man, I really thought that would work," Tamaki sighs out. "Renge said that cat ears are all the rage for lovely items".

"You've got to be kidding me, Tamaki. Putting cat ears isn't going to make him less frightening," Kyoya sighs out, exasperated. Well said, lover.

"I have so say that my brother doesn't fit cat ears well," Kitsu sighs lightly. Then again, he doesn't fit this 'gangster look' that they forced him into only moments earlier either. However, Morinozuka-senpai had suggested these guys, so he's gotta sick with it...Right? That's what I bet is going through his timid little head right now.

"Yea. Besides, he looks more so girlie now. And if we wanna go that, why don't we turn him into a kitty maid outfit?" The twins joke as they hold up a little maid's outfit, making me snicker.

"Grrrah!" The redhead glares darkly, only to feel an arm slung over his shoulders.

"Calm down Ritsu," I state with a sigh, eyes narrowed upon the group as well as I step forward and take the cat ears off for him. "They're being idiots, and not taking this seriously. Why don't you and Kitsu get out of here and take a break, okay?"

Ritsu looks up to me before nodding. And as soon as Kitsu is back into his normal clothing and straightened up, they leave the room.

"Kyofu, why'd you let them leave?" Hikaru pouts out.

"Yea, we were having fun! Besides, we really are trying to help them," Kaoru pouts out as well.

"You're going about it the wrong way," I answer with a roll of my eyes, tossing the cat ears over my shoulder.

"Yea...I don't think that look changes are going to help anything," Haruhi supports.

"I agree," Honey nods once, "Remember what Ki-chan said? They're still young and sometimes they wanna do nothing but play. Ri-chan wants to learn how to interact with people, and Ki-chan wants to learn to be more aggressive when needed".

"Look at you Honey," I tease with a broad smirk, "I think you're completely right".

"I just hope they realize it soon," the little blonde states with a lightly worried frown.

"Hey, why don't we go play some kick the can? Maybe we we'll run into Bossanova and he can join us. His brother too of course." Tamaki suggests brightly. The others agree brightly and head out of the door. That is until Haruhi stops to look at me as I remain in my spot.

"Kyofu? Are you coming?"

I shake my head lightly with a smile, "Nah...I can never play kick the can- I'm always too strong for the can to handle. You go ahead and play with them. Just don't go getting yourself hurt; I know you're not much of a physical activity kind of girl". She pouts before turning and taking off through the doors. I in turn, turn towards where I know the musical instruments are kept. I'm only worried about one; a violin in there that's calling my name. I don't know why, but I just have the urge to play. I make my way towards the closet before looking for the violin. It takes little time to tune it, by my luck, and therefore I'm set to play once done. After positioning my silently, I rest my fingers on the strings and my hand on the bow lightly. "It's been a while since I last played...I think it would be good for me to really sit here and pour my soul out," a light smile rests on my lips. With a sigh, my fingers play out of muscle memory, my eyes glazed with other thoughts. The plays a pretty song called 'Broken Wings'. This is one of the songs I heard on a piano and managed to turn into a violin song. I play it when I'm feeling most emotional. And who can blame me really? I mean...I'm rather happy with how life for me has been going on. And to be honest I've recently been transfered into Class 2-B, two letter grades up from where I started. That's saying a lot. I'm proud of myself. Not only that, but I have Kyoya whom seems to be falling for me, what with his lack of interest in Tamaki. That's a huge plus for me as well. As the sun shines upon me, anyone coming in would think me to be a fallen angel...Maybe. I can feel my soul pouring deeply into this next song, 'Time to Let Go' for obvious reasons. While this is mostly a piano song, this too has a voilin version that I work with.

My mind wanders, thinking of the friends I've made thus far, and just how close to them I've become. There's Tamaki, with whom I get along with fairly well despite our differences. I have to say that I'm slightly jealous of him thought. He is a beautiful man with a beautiful soul, and I would hate to see him die let alone get hurt. Then there's Kyoya, the fame d Shadow King, who looks for every merit he can find in the simplest of things. He is the man I've found I love like no other. I'd gladly die for the man that I kiss and hug and hold. And while that still sounds slightly odd coming from me, another man, I can't help but feel that my words are true. Yes...I need this badly. The twins didn't really seem to like me for a good while, seeing as I just kind of stepped into their world and so quickly made nice with their friends. 'Ocean Soul' is played next as I continue to ponder. Still even if we get along most of the time, I and the twins don't always see eye to eye, and I can see easily that I'm still not completely part of their world, but they're a good part of my own- and that's an honest thought. When we especially get along, things are wonderful and calm. It's fun to fiddle with people's emotions like they do.

And to be honest, I've joined in on their little 'gay love' parade during the hours of the club. What can I say? I like to play too. Next up on my mind are Honey and Mori. I get along with them just as fabulously as I do with Tamaki. The two of them are martial artists in their own respect just as I am in my own respect. And although I know I am probably stronger than them both I also know that if I went against them at the same time, they'd give me a very hard time if we were ever to spar. I smile at the thought lightly of sparring the duo. However, I doubts that Honey would ever think of hurting me, even if it was just for fun, and neither would Mori. It's not in either of their nature. Mori is probably one of his favorite people in this world, despite his silent ways. Just as I am protective of Kyoya, Mori is Honey's guardian, and it's obvious that he doesn't plan on leaving his cousin to fend for himself any time soon. I wouldn't be surprised if they're gonna go to the same college after this year is over. The black haired man's strength is something I can relate to. To be honest, I think that because I had protected his cousin while at that Tropical Garden place when the tidal wave came, Mori has a good amount of respect for me. Finally is Haruhi. Little, innocent, tomboy Haruhi. Sure she's not a tomboy in that she does so many sports, but she's one in that she obviously firmly believes that gender does not matter when it comes to almost all things. Living with a tranny of a father can do that to you, I suppose. Still, the girl's acceptance of basically everyone is amazing. Despite the oddness, she takes everything this club does in stride. And she was the first one to come in contact with me, even if by accident, before I was part of the club. I can see why Tamaki and she are meant for one another- they're both beautiful people with beautiful souls.

Both of them have lost so much. I know much about both their pasts, both sides throu Kyoya. I know about Tamaki's horrible grandmother whom is a person I would honestly love to kill and tear to shreds before strewing her body parts all over the place. What kind of mother forces her son to marry a woman he doesn't love, and leave the mother of his current son? 'Heaven's Lullaby' slips from my fingers as I continue to think to myself. Haruhi's story isn't so tragic as Tamaki's, however it is sad. Having a loving mother whom worked hard and loved her family very much is a hard thing to lose. I know wellf the feeling of losing a mother, having lost both my mothers and both my fathers for already stated reasons. The fact that Haruhi is subconsciously trying to walk in her mother's footsteps by being as she is and even striving to be a lawyer tells me that she misses the woman greatly. I purse my lips, and now that I think about it, I've seen her fall asleep during a few of the club meetings for the next cosplay, and has seen her cry in said sleep. My mind again travels to the others and I sigh. Each of the people in this group have hard lives- not suicide dark but still hard enough. The twins lived in a world of their own, and no one until Tamaki came along could tell them apart. That had to of been horrible; not even their own mother could tell who was who. I wonder if she can now...I doubt it. Still, their world is very small as I have seen when the club came upon Arai in Karuizawa when Hikaru had that fit. I honestly can't say that I know everything about Honey and Mori. However, I do know that Honey was shunned by his own little brother simply because of his love for cake and other cute things. 'Bottom of the Ocean' comes to me as I continue. The fact that Honey had tried giving up sweets just for one simple sibling is saying something great. The fact that the younger boy decided that since Honey is so great at Karate and Judo, that he should be a harsh and serious soul, says that the boy does not have an open mind. It must of been very hard on my little blond friend.

I hear the door opening to see Haruhi stained in red the same color as blood, though being experienced with the stuff, I know that it's not blood. My glazed over silver eyes look to Haruhi, and become unglazed. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"Oh this? I was talking to Ritsu-san and while the others were playing kick the can Honey-senpai kept us from getting hit- but still paint got on me. I came in to change".

"Ah. Would you like me to leave?" He wonder as 'A Dance with Dragons' comes from the violin, "After all, you are a girl; girls shouldn't change in front of people who aren't their husbands or boyfriends, or even their brothers".

Haruhi laughs a bit and shakes her head, "No, you're fine. Besides, the music is nice to listen to. Have you been playing this whole time?"

"Yea...I just got the urge to play. This one's called 'A Dance with Dragons,' and this," I state as I move smoothly into the next song, "Is called 'Love Lost'".

"Wow...It's beautiful," she murmurs with a smile.

"Thank you...You don't know how much that means to me," I'm not quite used to being praised for my musical talents; not many hear me play.

Haruhi just smiles before she begins to change. However, the door opens to show the two redhaired brothers.

"Hey, Fujioka? We wanted t-" Ritsu tries, only to fail as he and Kitsu become red as their hair. However, Kitsu has his...No her eyes fixed on myself.

Yes, Kitsu is actually a girl, I can see due to the raise in her male uniform around the chest region, despite the fact that her shirt was open the day before. However, now that I think about it, her torso skin didn't seem real so she must of been wearing something specially made to wear over her person just in case for whatever reason she becomes shirtless. Why doesn't Haruhi have one of those?

By now, Haruhi is shirtless with me politely looking away as I play the violin, and she looks over her shoulder to the twins. Her eyes widen as she covers herself and yelps, "G-get out!"

I snap to attention, looking passed the girl and to the twins with narrowed. eyes. What the hell do they think they're doing? From what I can tell I was right about Kitsu. She's wearing something like skin tight armor, making herself look male as to make her father proud- apparently he wanted two sons, nod a son and a daughter. No wonder 'he' is so kind hearted, 'he' is actually a she. That's the only reason I can think of at least. Stupid families make their children do stupid things. "You can let them in, Haruhi's decent now". I can hear the rest of the hosts from outside the room.

"Oh...But they're gone now!~" The twins coo as they and the others walk in.

"No they're not," Kyoya states as the other red haired twins step in shyly.

Haruhi walks to Ritsu, while I tilt my head at the sight of Kitsu staring at me. "Hey, sorry about that. Listen, I don't mind if you tell anyone; it's not that big of an issue," the small brunette assures, making Ritsu blush hotly.

I stand from my spot, lowering down the violin and bow to each of my sides as I do so. I smile down to Kitsu and wonders politely, "How come you were pulling a Haruhi? Why were you dressed as a guy?"

"O-oh! U-um well...Our father had wanted two boys when he figured out that our mother was having twins. But when I turned out to be a girl, he got disappointed. Even though he's gone, I want to make him proud, so ever since I've entered school I became a 'boy'". I knew it.

"Sounds like a father I'd like to kill...But it sounds like he's already dead," I scoff out bluntly. Seriously, making your daughter cross dress just because she's not male? Bullshit parenting right there.

"So...Now that you know Haruhi's secret...Are you in love?" Hikaru teases Ritsu.

"What about you Kitsu? Never thought that big bad Kyofu was actually a big softy for music, did you? Are you in love too?" Kaoru teases the girl.

"U-um...We've got to get going home; it's almost time for dinner," Kitsu whimpers out before grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him with her as she bolts out of there.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice you guys," Haruhi scolds.

"Yea...I'm not a softy!" I mock pout, brows furrowed. My eyes land on Kyoya whom is standing next to a motionless Tamaki. "Let me guess...He went into shock when he found out Ritsu knows Haruhi's secret, and now he's in even more shock from the teasing you just did".

"That's basically it," Kyoya smiles out me. Why do his eyes read 'bullshit you are too a softie'?

I sigh before picking the blonde up and tossing him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, "I'll take him home". I'd let Kyoya take him home, but I don't like the thought of that.

"Make sure that you get him home and get home yourself," Haruhi smiles out lightly.

"I'll take you home," Kyoya offers her with a fix of his glasses, "I have to go in that direction anyways to get home myself. Doubling back will be no issue".

The next day, during the Host Club is a day where the group isn't cosplaying, and I am perfectly fine with that. However, I have no guests to entertain at the moment, so I'm stuck doing nothing. But I can hear whispering about two new comers, and it turns out to be sweet hearted Kitsu and her cold older brother Ritsu- not that the girls know that the former is indeed one of their own.

None the less, as one the two awkwardly sit, Kitsu biting her lip constantly and Ritsu placing his hands on spread knees.

"I'd like to request Fujioka," the older of the two speaks up.

"And I'd like to request Yasei," the younger of the two follows.

I tilt my head lightly before falling into stride with my brunette friend as she carries a tray. However, I can see that the tray is heavy, and take it from her with a single hand calmly, holding it above my head as though I were a waiter.

"I can carry it you know, Kyofu," Haruhi insists lightly, "Besides, it could fall if you hold it like that".

"I'll be fine, Haruhi," I chuckle to her, "You know how good my balance is; the tray will be fine". Once we make it to the redheaded twins, I gently place tray down with Haruhi's help, before she sits and offers the older brother some tea. He accepts. In the mean time, I smile to the younger cross dressing sister and motion to the violin sitting on a table and in a case not too far away.

"Would you like for me to play for you? I think you enjoyed my music yesterday...Am I wrong?" She keeps on eyeing my fingers and the violin case I just mentioned. "I'll play for you," my smile turns into a smirk, "For a certain price".

"N-no...You're not," Kitsu admits. I smirk wider to her before walking with her to the small instrument, and let her sit in a chair while I stay standing. "What payment must I give?"

"Smile more often," I tell her simply, resting the wooden thing on my shoulder. "Ready to watch make magic?" I grin out, raising the bow to the strings. I then begin to play 'Hadley's Hope' my bow and fingers drifting beautifully. There's a light smile on my face as I does so, and the attention goes to me; I can feel it. I close my eyes and gladly play on, easily sliding into 'Awakening'.

"I didn't know Kyofu-senpai could play! Look at him go; it's like there's an orchestra playing with him; how amazing!" One of the girls say. The hosts around them listen as well.

"Tamaki...Did you know he could play so well?" One of his guests ask as they listen to the lovely music as it seems to echo around them all.

"I knew he could play, but not so well...," Tamaki smiles out, heart soaring out to the song.

"I agree," Kyoya agrees with him as he stands not far from the blonde. "He is a man of many talents as the lot of you can see, and I'm happy to call him my friend". Or rather boyfriend.

"I thought he was just a mercenary," a girl with Hikaru and Kaoru speaks up.

"He's a mercenary of sorts, but not for any of us; he's unemployed at the moment," Kaoru states lightly while.

"He's our friend as far as we care," Hikaru agrees.

The music stops and I sigh, putting the bow down and cracking my fingers. I look to Tamaki casually. "Would you like for a duet?"

"Huh?"

"A duet. You know, two musicians playing at once and with one another?"

"You want me to play with you?" Tamaki's eyes widen. I've never asked him to do that.

"Yes, Tamaki," I beam to the blonde brightly. "Will you? We'd be playing what ever comes to your heart," the grin turns into a playful fang bearing smirk.

"I'd be honored," Tamaki agrees, walking to the piano that hasn't been touched since that incident with Shiro.

"The honor is mine, I assure you". I nod to Tamaki, and the blond King begins, playing a song I'm honestly surprised he knows. It's called 'My World', and a relatively sad song but beautiful all the same.

The rest of the club hours are spent like this, with Tamaki playing whatever comes to him most naturally, and me accompanying him when I can- which is most of the time. I can hear the women loving the music, and I couldn't be having any more fun than this. It's not sparring or fighting, my two favorite past times of all time... However, as the guests leave and the only two nonhost members are Ritsu and Kitsu, we play one final song. Snapping Tamaki out of his shock that had been going on after Ritsu found out Haruhi's secret by using the piano was an excellent idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it before.

However, that is until Tamaki sees Ritsu still remotely close to Haruhi. The blonde becomes basically a monster, and rushes the older redhead gang heir before practically tearing his face off with words. Some jumble about kick the can and that he has no reason to be near Haruhi now that he's friends with his underlings...Or something like that.

"As Haruhi's father, I forbid you from even seeing her!" Tamaki finishes up dramatically. Oh damn...Here we go...

"Wait...You're her father...? That's not possible," Ritsu throws back bluntly, confused.

"Ahh shit, he's gonna ruin all my work, I sigh from beside Kitsu.

"Work?" The girl wonders.

"Part of the reason why I wanted to play for you was to help our dearest 'King'". Well, kind of. For the most part I just wanted to show off. "The piano makes him beyond happy, and I theorize now that should I ever really need to bring him out of deep depression/dramatic shock- as it's hard to do for the lot of us- I'll just ask him to do a duet with me," I explain simply. "But unknown to Tamaki," My voice becomes low so that only she can hear me, "He has feelings for Haruhi. However he's very stupid about emotions such as love, and as such he thinks he sees her as a daughter instead of a possible lover".

"Well...Not by blood but..." Tamaki tries, the fire dying in his eyes.

"Oh no! He's got him in a corner," Kaoru states worriedly.

"Okay...So what, you're married to her mother or something?" Ritsu prompts.

"No actually...I've never even met the woman," Tamaki admits.

"Then you're not her father at all," Ritsu finishes. This causes Tamaki's self esteem to burst like a balloon and wonder what the hell Haruhi is to him.  
I can hear him wondering why he finds her so adorable, and why he gets jealous when she's around other men, and why he doesn't want anyone to kiss her. I smirk mentally to myself, this is good. This is very good indeed. Even if Tamaki convinces himself that he's like a father to the brunette, making Kaoru doubt his theory, this is a very good thing. Why? Because it makes Kyoya's chances of winning Tamaki over even smaller than ever before. It's a win win situation. I get Kyoya, Tamaki gets closer to Haruhi.

I chuckle as I walk to the younger Hitachiin twin, Kitsu following me like a lost puppy, and place my free hand on Kaoru's shoulder comfortingly. "You're not wrong," I state lowly, "Even if it seems like you are, you're not. In fact, I'm surprised you figured it out- I'm also happy you did. The possibility that the feelings are because of something different are in his head- even if it's in the back- and they won't go away". I shift my senbon needle from the right side of my mouth to the other side, letting it rest between my lips lazily. Definitely a win win situation.

Later on, outside with everyone else, I can be seen playing a wondrous game of kick the can. Ritsu is it, however Kitsu insisted on helping him no matter what- as a right hand woman should- and thus there are two. None the less, I chuckle as I walk at a steady pace through the rose maze, and find Kyoya, the Hitachiin twins, Tamaki and Haruhi are under the table. However, I make myself scarce as I look up to find Honey and Mori in the tree right by the others' hiding place. Easily do I leap up to join them, hands grabbing at what they can and feet pushing against the tree to help me do so.

"So, even though Hika-chan seems to be oblivious about this, he actually knows deep down that he feels for Haruhi. But Tama-chan is completely oblivious?"The little blonde confirms to the black haired man and myself.

"That's right," Mori nods out.

"But what about Kao-chan and Kyo-chan?" Honey wonders.

"There's something there," I state from my position on a higher branchthan the other two. I'm standing, so I get a nice view of it all, "But there's a huge possibility that they're even more oblivious than Tamaki is".

"Kyofu-chan? Are you really happy with Kyo-chan, another man?"

I chuckle lightly and nod my head, "Although my sexual orientation came to me as a shock and so sudden, I've been raised to be very open about stuff like that. My right hand man is gay, for example, but I treat him no differently. I am happy with Kyoya, even if it doesn't seem like we'd make a likely couple. I feel it's the similarities between us that keep us together, rather than the differences. In terms of people, opposites don't always attract. Haruhi's much like a little sister to me like Tamaki could be like a brother, and just like the rest of you are family. I want her to be happy just as I want the rest of you to be".

"So you're saying that you hold no feelings for her save for maybe being her sibling?" Mori confirms and he gets a nod in return. "I see".

"And I feel that you are the same as I," I state lightly, "You're thankful towards her for keeping you company and understanding your worry for Honey when he and I got swept away by that tidal wave. But you don't see her that way".


	13. Chapter 13

_Warning! This is gonna be the last chapter of Kyofu's story. I've only seen the anime and honestly have no urge to read the manga; for me the anime's ending was fine. Honestly, this is a little rushed, but only because I'm certain that those who have experience with OHSHC know the ending well by now. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this little tail :) _

* * *

Chapter 13: This Is Our Ouran Fair!

About a couple weeks later, I find myself sighing at the sight of the large fair being built all around. It's a grand place where literally buildings are being built just for this occasion. I play with the senbon in my mouth as I stand next to a seemingly annoyed Haruhi as she slumps forward, "Is this really needed," she asks with a bland look, "I thought fairs are supposed to be where students show off things made by their own hands".

"At a normal school perhaps," Kyoya states, taking my other side, "But you forget that most of the students here are heirs to large companies around the world. As such, at Ouran's fairs the students show off their leadership skills that have been groomed over the years".

"Others are planning on becoming parts of large corporations," I fall in, "So even if they're not going to be Presidents or even Vice Presidents of companies, they need good skills in order to be accepted at places they want to work. Only the best are chosen first by the best out there".

"You're set for life, Kyofu, why are you being so formal as well?" Haruhi slumpingly turns to me. I look down at the girl I've come to realize that, along with the rest of the Host Club members, has become something of a little sibling. While she's not part of my Yakuza family, I've decided that I'll protect her and the others with all that I've got. I mean, why shouldn't I? Besides, it brings an advantage to me; that is, happiness is a wonderful advantage. I look to Kyoya at my side. Speaking of happiness, I have to talk to him. It's been a good portion of a year since we started 'dating' and every day it feels more and more real to me. I need to find out whether or not he feels the same way. If not, then we'll separate after the fair; it's obvious Tamaki and Haruhi are going to end up together. The pull they have towards one another is just way too strong for them to ignore forever.

"You're right, I am set for life with my personal situation," I agree with her. "However that doesn't mean that I shouldn't be at least a little bit formal. To be honest I'll let you in on a little secret. My Yakuza family is more like a large group of mercenaries or assassins. We get contacted to kill or spy on another person's enemy from all over the world. It's because of this profession that no one normal knows about us. The only way you can get to us is through the Underworld of Japan. Everyone in the Underworld knows of us. However enemy or ally, there's no possible way for them to uncover us. Not only is my family one of the biggest in Japan if not the world, but it's also one of the strongest because we're trained to be assassins". I don't fear talking out in the open about this. There's no one to hear us. "Now a days, everyone relies on guns. However my family and I rely on our physical abilites; guns can't hit what their user can't see. None the less, if there is a corperation that sees me and the way I hold myself- which when need be will be in a much more stern and silent fashion- and they investigate well enough and are familiar with the Underworld, there are ways to find my family. However I'll leave those ways as confidential".

"So...I'm the only one bothered by this?" Haruhi sums up.

"Yes," we agree, both of us with a smile. Suddenly a black carriage with two dark bay horses with red blankets on their backs pulling the wheeled thing arrives. At the front are Hikaru and Mori, and with a whinny the two horses stop. Trailing along the back of the carriage is a black horse with an western saddle and red saddle blanket, the reigns are the same brown color as the saddle. This is my horse. Why do I have a horse? Because there's not enough room for me in the carriage. Simple as that. Which I don't mind; I think I'll buy this horse once the fair is over. In the carriage is a black animal.

I grin at the sight of him and crouch, "Venom!" The Border Collie wolf hybrid barks and takes his large body out of the carriage and to me. He's been well groomed and taken care of for this particular day. After all, in terms of the Underworld, he is the symbol for the Ryu-Kitsune Clan. You'd think it'd be a fox or a lizard. However, both are too obvious. One must look underneath the underneath in order to find us. Even so, he wears a dark leather collar and leash, both nicely made despite being simple.

"Venom?" Haruhi and Kyoya intone as one as Venom sits while I take his leash in hand. It's extra long, as he'll be walking next to me during the parade.  
I grin and look to the two, "Venom is my friend and partner. He's a carefully bred Border Collie wolf hybrid". The two have nothing to say; I can see the understanding in their eyes.

"Woah, woah!" The older Hitachiin twin exclaims lightly to the steeds.

"Very good; you handle the reigns like a pro," Mori, whom has been coaching the boy, tells him with a light smile. Shortly, he gets down and walks to the back of the carriage before untieing the horse in the back from the wheeled thing and smoothly leads him to me. The I smile and raise a free hand to greet the horse, and said being snorts in my scent before huffing it back out and then pressing his nose against said hand.

I take the reigns from Mori whom goe back to where I was, ignoring Tamaki and Honey as they invite Haruhi and the others to join them in the carriage.  
"We're practicing for the festival parade!~" Tamaki grins out as Haruhi gets in.

The brunette looks to me whom is petting the horse's neck gently as I watch them get on, "What about Kyofu?"

"Don't worry about me," he pats the horse's neck, "As the Mercenary type- as the entire school knows me as- I'm being 'payed' to protect the King of the Host Club. Therefore I'm due my own horse". I then slip the reigns over the horse's head and mount from the left side as should be done. It's a bit hard to do as I have to hold onto Venom's leash the whole time but I manage to do it. I shift in my saddle as the horse shifts under the new weight but doesn't complain- the horse is tall and therefore strong.

"Can you even ride him?" Kaoru asks. Just because someone can mount a horse, doesn't mean he can ride one properly.

"Of course I can," I assure, sitting up straight and holding the reigns sound as I make a light clicking sounds and send the stallion into a trot. My body posts lightly and my hands are basically still as we trots circles around the lot of them. Venom, with the help of his long legs, has no issues keeping up with the horse and I. Good boy. The western saddle is meant to help handle one handed reign handling, which is awesome seeing as stated before I have to keep a hold on him. After that, we're off.

"Oh it's like a fairytale!~" One girl coos as she and many others stop to watch we of the Host Club pass on by.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Honey exclaims as I ride next to said carriage, Venom on my right.

"Yea whatever," Haruhi slumps.

"Oh, and for the actual parade tomorrow, we're all going to be wearing 18th century costumes!" Tamaki grins out.

The clock tower tolls, and I grin out, "Looks like the opening ceremony is beginning. Shall we make this the best fair yet?" I look down to the others from his tall horse.

"Yea!~" Tamaki and Honey exclaim, while the rest simply smile.

Later on, the Host Club is open. However, this time it's open to both parents and other students as well. I casually lean against a wall, dressed in my grey button up, red bow tie and white vest along with black slacks and dress shoes. Venom now is wearing a white leather collar and leash as he too is dressed up in this manor. There is no senbon between my lips, seeing as Kyoya demanded that I don't have it. My mouth feels restless, but I'll have to deal with it for now. I watch as Tamaki politely talks to various people, while the twins have their hair down and neat and Haruhi is pushing around a cart with pastries on it. The girl is dressed just like the rest of us. A bit further away, Honey is eating cake with someone, while Mori with a smile serves them both tea.

"Isn't it just wonderful mother? This is the Host Club!" A girl introduces her mother to the crowd around her. "What do you think?"

"I can't say I approve," a woman with a regal voice and dressed like a business woman states properly, adjusting her glasses, "It seems to me that these boys just enjoy being fawned over".

"You are correct," Tamaki states, coming out of no where. I grin as I silently approach, "We do enjoy being paid attention to lovely young women such as yourself".

I take the woman's other hand, bowing low to meet her eyes with silver ones, "It is a guilty pleasure for us. But we can't seem to stay away. Forgive us, won't you?"

The woman blushes, and she joins her daughter in a blushing wiggle dance, "Oh my!"

"Aren't they wonderful mother?" Her daughter asks.

I then watch as Kyoya and Tamaki greet a light brown haired man dressed in a white suit, a woman that looks to be his assistant flanking his left side at a small distance.

"Welcome, Father," Tamaki greets.

"Father is too much of a familiar word. You will address me properly; Chairman will suffice," the man tells Tamaki coolly. My my, that's drastic difference between father and son.

However, after Kyoya has requested for Haruhi to come and speak with the Chairman- the man telling her to call him Uncle and showing that Tamaki gets his ways of flirting with the man instead of his looks, surpriging me greatly- there's the sound of an open hand colliding with a cheek. I catch the tail end of the slap to the youngest Ootori, and my silver eyes widen as Kyoya's apparent father tells him that he is a disgrace. I in turn growl lowly in my throat, and it takes Mori, the twins, and Honey to hold me back- and even then I'm pulling them with me. My large size isn't for nothing you know. Venom also helps, pulling at his leash as being the smart creature he is, my affection for Kyoya is obvious.

"I'll kill him. I'll tear him limb from limb and feed his bone marrow to Venom!" I growl lowly as I continue to drag the four of them.

"No Kyofu-chan! Attacking a man like him will surely get you into unthinkable trouble!" Honey persists.\

"Kyoya will never forgive you if you step in," Mori also persists.

"God, why are you so strong?!" Hikaru whines.

"Calm down!" Kaoru joins in.

"Fuck it! I don't care if it gives away my family! I'll kill him! I'll kill him I'll kill him I'll kill him! How dare he harm Kyoya?!" I push for it even more, even as Tamaki steps in and pushes on my chest. Venom snaps towards the blonde's leg, but does no harm as he sees Tamaki doing this despite my anger flowing to him seemingly.

"As your King I order you to stop!" Tamaki tries.

"I'm not the Mercenary of the club right now, Tamaki. I'm a pissed off Yakuza boss looking for the blood of the man who hurt my boyfriend! Move!"

"Be quiet, Kyofu," Kyoya states as the others let me go and speak to see if he' okay. Obviously he's not. "If you don't want to give away the Ryu-Kitsune Clan, then you will stay quiet".

I glare at Kyoya, silver eyes piercing into those gray brown ones. "Come with me," I tell him, grabbing him by his wrist firmly and pulling him out of the room in which we stand. I lead us to a private bathroom and lock the door. In front of the door, Venom lays down upon my command to keep guard.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kyoya demands once we're alone.

I don't give him a chance to question me, my calloused hand taking off his glasses while the other one rests against his face. I lower my frame to look him in the eyes for nothing more than a second. Those dark orbs daringly meet my own. It's then that I kiss him as passionately as I can, taking in a deep breath of pleasure as said feeling dances on my vertebrae. My arms rest around his waist and hold him close. His hands land on my chest and he resists as much as he can. However, I refuse to let him go, pushing him back towards the wall and pinning him there.

"Kyofu," Kyoya demands, pulling his lips from mine, "What do you think you're doing? We have guests to attend to".

"Worry about them later," I tell him, pressing my larger frame to his own so he can't get away while I press my lips along his neck. "How dare that asshole harm you".

"That 'asshole' as you so put it is the man I strive to replace," Kyoya states bluntly, placing a well handled elbow into my gut.

I grunt, and take the blow, not removing myself from him. "You could just join my family. You wouldn't have to be a combat person; your intel skills are wonderful. You'd be happy with me. And you'd be set for life".

"I beg your pardon?"

I sigh, and push away from him, "I said live with me, Kyoya". I meet his gaze fearlessly as I've practiced doing in my bathroom multiple times. "I love you. I want you happy. So you should live with me".

Kyoya's eyes are wide as his glassesless gaze stays locked on me, "You 'love' me? I fear that's just lust talking to you. Have you not been with a woman partner for too long? You told me you preferred women over men".

I scoff, "I was wrong," I tell him, "You taste way better than any woman I've ever had. Your scent is intoxicating, and I like holding you".

"So, you fell in love with me at some point?" Kyoya raises a brow. "Interesting...".

"What's so interesting about it?" I demand quickly. I lick my lips. I want another taste.

Kyoya moves to fix his glasses only to realize that they're not on his face still. In fact, they're still in my hand. Still he tells me, "What's so interesting is that...My plan worked perfectly".

My brows furrow. What? "What?"

"My plan was to never go after Tamaki. He's a brother to me, a best friend despite the fact that he's a blubbering idiot," Kyoya speaks, leaning against the wall I had pinned him to moments earlier. "My eye has always been on you. Even before you joined the club. While I kept a distance, when I would see you I knew I had to have you. Someone so brash and yet like myself is something I like. I sent those thugs after Haruhi for you to save; they would have never truly hurt her. You fell right into my hands. It's only even better that you're the boss of the Ryu-Kitsune Clan. I didn't know you were ghosts; my father has made various underground deals in secret every now and then, so of course I'd know ways of the Underworld. I just didn't know that you truly existed. However once you joined the club and only made me want you more, I made my move. I knew you prefered women over men, but were very open minded. Just by how quickly you accepted Haruhi for flirting with her own gender- most Yakuza would reject that in a heart beat. So I decided to see if I couldn't change your persuasion. As it turns out, I didn't have to do much".

My eyes are wide and my jaw is dropped. "So you tricked me...," I surprisngly find that very...Sexy. It's not often that someone gets passed my guard. I grin after picking my jaw up off the foor. "You sneaky bastard. You need to be punished," I tell him slowly, making my towards him once more. I watch as he holds his ground, an obvious invitation for me to take a hold of him and kiss him into oblivion as I had planned on doing in the first place. In pinning him to the wall, I pick him up, he wrapping his legs around my waist, and grind my hips into his own. I hear a low muffled moan come from his throat, and I grin mentally. With a lick to his lips, I'm granted access to his mouth which I all too gladly explore. After a few minutes of kissing him and making his lips nice and swollen, I remove mine from his and begin to fiddle with the top of his shirt and its buttons.

"What do you think you're doing? We're not having sex here," Kyoya pants out, hands firmly on my shoulders in resistance to me unbuttoning his shirt.

"Like hell we're not," I state, bucking into him and earning me a groan.

There's a squeeze to my shoulders, "We're not. I refuse to have my first time in a bathroom of all places".

"What?" I snap, "I wasn't talking about your first time. Maybe your third time- first and second times are for the bedroom or the shower," I tell him. I've taken someone's virginity before; I know what I'm doing. "I'm just gonna mark you is all," and he ain't keeping me from doing that. Even though he tries to stop me as I knew he would, I push through his defense and let my lips rest on his collar bone. I don't know if this spot is particularly sensitive or not, but it's hidden, and that's what we need. I kiss and lick at the spot to make it nice and tender before going on to suck on the portion of skin. I feel him tense under me, as I know with how dark I'm gonna make this baby that it's gonna hurt. He grunts as I do my work, however to sooth him I let my hands trail over his stomach and across the cloth. This seems to help. Five minutes later- literally- I move away from my work and grin. It's a rather painful looking thing, however I'm pleased with such a notion. That means that it'll last a good while. "I hurt you," I tell him gently, "Sorry".

"You'd best be," he snaps back lowly. I shut him up by kissing him, buttoning his shirt back up and straightening him out.

It's not long after this that I feel myself being held back again. This time though I'm tied to a weight that no one seems to notice. It's at least 350 pounds. However, I'm dragging it across the floor with only a little bit of difficulty. Why am I doing this again? Because of some bitch. That's why. Simple as that.  
"Fucking cunt talking like that to my little brother," I growl out as the others cling onto me again. That is, my little brother being Tamaki. If he's Kyoya's brother, then he's mine too. Again Venom helps me pull. "Can I kill her? No one will find the body". Seriously, no one will.

"Kyofu, you can't become a murderer on the account of us!" Haruhi scolds as she holds onto one of my arms and digs her heels into the floor.

I scoff, and state lowly, "I've been a murderer since middle school". This shocks the lot of them, but it seems to click that they should have figured as much.  
"Please quiet down," Mori requests as he holds onto the taller man's torso, digging his own heels in. Like Haruhi's try, this is futile.

"God, why does your temper have to be so short and hot?" The twins whine. I'm a red head. What do you expect? Me to lay down and take it? That's Kyoya's job.

Behind them, Honey holds onto Usa-chan tightly, "I hate her". A grandmother should never be so cold to her grandchild! He hugs his beloved Usa-chan as tightly as he can.

The sight of lady Eclair looking at Tamaki like he's a piece of meat makes me sick. I doubt that Haruhi has any good thoughts about her as well. The old Suou woman looks to see me and the others- whom release me and stand properly at my sides in a blink of an eye- lets her cold and unloving orbs narrow on my tall frame.

"You there, strong tall boy with the mongrel" the old woman speaks up. And then it's like the chain that held me to the weight was never there. I ready to lunge- it doesn't help her that she called Venom a mongrel. But at the last second, I catch sight of Tamaki and the look in his eyes tells me not to be an ass. Like hell I can do that! My eyes travel to Kyoya whom isn't far from Tamaki. His eyes narrow and I sigh. Damn it. My eyes go back to Tamaki look in those violet orbs plead with me, for me to be kind and formal to the old woman.

I clench my hands, having a short stare down with Tamaki. His eyes continue to plead with me and I bite the inside of my mouth with one of my fangs, causing me to bleed. "Enough Venom," I tell the growling hybrid. He looks to me and I quickly roll my eyes. When I look back to the old woman, my silver orbs no longer hold white hot fire. Instead, they are the gentle shining of far away star. "Madam," I greet her lightly.

"You look well built. And that mongrel of you could do some damage. You do know how to fight, don't you?" She obviously doesn't know who I am.  
"Yes Madamn. My name is Yasei no Kyofu, this is Venom. How may I be of assistance to you?" I bow formally, however my shoulders are slightly tense still.  
"Good. From now on, you're hired. You are to be my filthy Grandson's bodyguard and loyal servant. Because of this, you will also be Lady Eclair's own guard as well for the next two days. You are to take on the full duties that your family is known for," the woman demands.

"If this is what you wish, my Lady," I state, still bowed.

"It is. Get to work".

I sigh and take to Tamaki's side along with Venom, watching coolly as Eclair examines me through her little binoculars on a stick.

"Hello there," she greets with a smile.

I, feeling Tamaki's careful gaze on me, bow slightly and place my right hand over my heart, my other hand and arm at my side formally, "Good evening," I greet her kindly. This seems to please her.

"Come my Princess," Tamaki moves to the side and gallantly motions for her to go first, "Let us be off". I can easily hear the forced kindness in his tone. Tamaki is sad, but he is hiding back the emotion just to save face. I look back towards Kyoya, and see a cool anger is eyes. What? I quickly motion with a tilt of my head. He shakes his own, signaling that I'm not at fault. However his gaze becomes stern as though to tell me to be a good boy and play nice with the little slut Tamaki must tend to.

I in turn follow the two silently, stoically, knowing that a guard is to be seen and not heard. However, before we exit the building, I look over my shoulder and meet the others' gazes, showing that I am both worried and still want to tear two people to shreds: Kyoya's father, and Tamaki's grandmother.

As we move onto a long boat, I casually direct it through the water as Tamaki and Eclair sit next to one another in the middle. Venom is at my feet. "Isn't this grand? A picturesque of many art works and all of it is done by the members of Ouran's art club," Tamaki smiles to her.

"How pedestrian...Clearly done by amateurs," the blue eyed woman states. Bitch. The people who made these worked hard.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear you think that way; but they worked very hard on their work," Tamaki states, "What would you like me to do?"  
"I want you to play the piano...," she smiles, "For me?"

It doesn't take us long to get to the third music room where Tamaki begins to play. However, the woman begins to chastise Tamaki in that mockingly polite tone of hers. I have found another person whom I'd absolutely love to tear apart. More so kill through senbon placement than anything else. It'd be easy.

"I believe that in Japan that is called playing house," Eclair states as Tamaki plays. "And I'm sure all of them are sacrificing something just for you; especially the one with the glasses, the one that got slapped". She smiles coldly as Tamaki begins to play. The door I stand by opens up to show Haruhi in her tux, and I smile in greeting. From the other side of side of the door, meaning to my right, Venom's tail taps the floor in the form of a greeting wag. However the brunette voices her opinion on Tamaki not being with the club instead of with Eclair. her attention comes to me as well.

"Can't you guard them from afar?"

"I'm afraid not, Haruhi," I smile gently to her, apologetically. And it's not like I'd want to have Tamaki deal with the harpy on his own. At least with me here, he gets some support. "I am a mercenary. And if payed well as I will be I'm sure, I have to up hold to my current duty by playing bodyguard and stay close at all times of the day. Tamaki's grandmother hired me for that reason. Please go join the others, or I'll have to escort you there myself; the Lady wishes time alone with her Lord".

Haruhi's eyes narrow disapprovingly, however she leaves without a fuss despite Tamaki trying to go after her. He is stopped by Eclair pulling on his wrist and using the backwards momentum to get him to fall back on the red couch.

"I don't understand why you would want to be with that shrew," she states coldly, and silences him with a finger as she seductively sits next to his downed form. However, my eyes narrow and I bare my fangs at her back. How dare she speak of Haruhi that way! "I want you to stop playing house; after all I can give you the real thing. Isn't that what you want? Besides, all you need is me. However, with your mercenary friend here as well, you won't be alone".  
It isn't until towards the end of the day that Tamaki and I see the others for the first time in hours. Myself flanking Tamaki and Eclair royally at his side. Venom has long since had his collar andleash taken off.

"Tama-chan! Kyofu-chan!" Honey greets with a smile, the rest of the club's attention going to the trio in the doorway.

I can practically feel the sorrow drifting off of Tamaki in waves. It makes me worry. "Be silent, the boss has something to tell you all," I demand, my stance telling them that I is rather serious. However, my eyes tell them of my own sorrow and worry.

"Everyone, listen up. As of now, Lady Eclair and I are engaged. And the Host Club will be permanently dissolved at the end of the Ouran fair. That is all," he doesn't waste time in turning his back to them and leaving with Eclair.

I stay a bit longer though, my hands clenched into tight fists. "I'm sorry you guys," I sigh, arms shaking. A wet nose noses my hand, and I unclench it to rest on my friend's furry head between his ears. "There was nothing I could do".

"You've gotta be kidding me! He can't just dissolve the club at a moment's notice!" Hikaru demands loudly to the rest of us.

"Yea! Besides, he loves the club, why would he do that?!" Kaoru follows up.

"It's out of my control, guys. As of tomorrow I am nothing but a payed mercenary/bodyguard. Right now, I have to be perfect for Lady Eclair lest she complain to Tamaki's whore of a grandmother and get me fired. However if we want to get Tamaki back, then we need to act soon; we're leaving for France tomorrow". My eyes dart to Kyoya then back to the others in general. "I don't wanna go, and I'll probably be planning some way to kill the old bitch and the young slut about a week after we get to France. But until then, I've got nothing. Kyoya, if you wanna stay in touch I'll I'm scheming, let me know by tomorrow and I'll give you Kanzen's number". I step down the stairs and walk to Kyoya before placing a kiss on his lips. I rest my mouth at his ear, "I really will kill them both if need be. I'm not the top assassin in my Clan for nothing". The words are low and menacing before I turn and head back through the doors. With a tap of a hand to my leg, Venom follows me.

The next day is a hectic one, though I've managed to give the excuse of telling my family of the news of my leaving as a reason why not to leave with Tamaki and Eclair. However, I'm currently driving my way back to the school as fast as I possibly can. I didn't take my bike- Eclair doesn't like motorocycles apparently and Venom wouldn't be able to come with if I did- but instead I hot wired a car. I step out of the thing, and leave the door open for Venom. I don't bother to close the door behind me. The moment I walk through the main entrance to the school, my phone rings and I hear Kyoya's voice.

"Kyofu why wasn't Tamaki at the fair today? Where is he?"

"You better get to the garage, I'm turning around to go there now. Tamaki is leaving for France with that bitch," I snarl out the last word. "This whore of a grandmother told Tamaki that if he asked Eclair to marry him, he could see his mother again. He took the offer and asked her to do as told. He was going to leave right after the fair, saying that his selfishness would of lasted longer if he stayed too long, but he ended up chickening out. I don't know Tamaki's mom. But if she's as great as he's told me, then she'd be pissed that he's doing this. Get your asses to the garage now; and get to a car. My bike can't carry us all". That said I hang up and run my way to the garage at top speed. I beat the Host Club there by a good ten minutes, it having only taken me about three to arrive, and I'm already beating up guards of Kyoya's family. Why the hell they're stopping me, I don't give a fuck. Still, they just keep coming. This is when Money and Mori step in, telling me to go with Kyoya and the others to go get the idiot back.

"Damn it! Go guys! I'll catch up with you!" I tell the trio as I run for the outdoors. I push my legs as Venom runs at my side for them to carry me at full speed. Don't fail me now body damn you! Upon finding the black steed that I'm supposed to ride during the fair, I mount him without a second thought. I don't bother with a saddle, let alone reigns as I mount the stalltion and rides him out of the stable at top speed. "Let's go Venom!" I tell the hybrid as I push the horse into running with a, "Hyah!" The stallion takes off with Venom hot on our tail, "If you can understand me," I tell the horse, "Go as fast as you can!" Seeming to understand the urgency, the stallion stretches his long legs and forces his own body to carry his rider to where I direct him. "Venom! Find Haruhi!" I tell the hybrid and earn myself a bark. I watch as the massive dog rush forward. It's a wonder how fast he can go as compared to a horse. However, the horse slides to a stop that thrusts my body over his head. "Son of a bitch!" I barely manage to roll in order to keep myself from getting to hurt. But the jolt was still a bit hard on my shoulders and hands. I whip around to look at the stallion while Venom barks at something. "Why did you stop?!" The horse rears and whinnies, pawing at the air with his hooves, and I hear two whinnies in turn in the distance.

"Kyofu!" Kaoru calls out, cradling an injured Hikaru. As I rush towards the name

"Kaoru! Hikaru!" I calls out, pulling the stallion with me and rushing to the two and looking over Hikaru urgently. "Where are you hurt?!"

"Forget about that! Haruhi's taken the carriage and gone after the boss," Hikaru winces out, "She doesn't even know how to drive it. If she hits something wrong or pushes the horses any harder, she'll get hurt like I did".

"God damn it! I'm going to skin Tamaki alive!" I state. I look to the horse that I've managed to pull along by his halter, and then mount him again. I look down to Venom, "Venom, you stay here and protect them if need be". I get a bark before I sent the horse flying off, leaning low against the black body. "I'll go get them. You guys take my horse and get Hikaru some treatment for that arm of his!" I exclaim over my shoulder. It doesn't take the tall stallion long to catch up to the carriage that by now is on a hill and parallel to the car that Tamaki is in. "Hyah! Hyah!" I demand of the stallion. "Haruhi!" I scream, causing her to look back.

"Kyofu?!"

"Damn right! Move over!" I demand, pushing my stallion to make it to being next to the carriage. She does as I demand and I push off of the stallion's back. This causes him to whiny in protest from the push, and he stops while my body just barely makes it into the carriage. I grab hold of the reigns and hold them stead. How the hell do you drive this thing?! Fuck it, I'll figure it out!

"Kyofu they're pulling away!" Haruhi points out.

I look tot he side and grit my teeth before lashing the leather, "Hyah!" The horses obviously don't like it, however they'll have to deal with it. They push themselves faster, and we come upon the actual paved road.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi screams out to the blond, who looks her way.

Tamaki's eyes are wide, "Haruhi?!"

"Jump Senpai!" She demands, offering a hand. However in standing up, she shifts the carriage beyond my control, making it bump the railing again. This causes her to loose balance, and fall over the railing and towards the water.

"HARUHIIIII!" Tamaki and I scream as one. However it's Tamaki who goes after her, standing from the car, and jumping over the railing as much as he can as I slow the horses down in order for him to do so. I have no choice but to stay with the horses and slowly slow them down while Eclair's car continues on its way. The horses pant heavily after ten minutes of them slowing down by my now gentle hands.

"Sorry," I tell the horses, "I'll make sure you get a good treat and a perfected rub down". What can I say? I'm a lover of animals. Speaking of animals, I wonder how that horse and Venom are doing. I know Hikaru and Kaoru are fine; they will always be so long as Venom is there. That said, I let the horses walk back towards the school. Or at least that was the plan. When I come towards the end of the bridge, I see familiar cars below the bridge and stop the tired steeds. I stand in my spot and whistle long and loud from my vantage point. I see a head of black turn in the direction of the whistle, and then a hand go up. Thinking he's waving, I wave my arm back and forth. I see a drenched Tamaki and Haruhi; good, they're safe. I jump as there's the sound of my phone ringing. I didn't lose it in all this nonsense? Damn. "Hello?"

"Are you alright?" Kyoya questions.

"I'm fine," I tell him. The horses did a good job; make sure they are well taken care of when we get back to the school".

"I can call a trailer for them if you want".

I shake my head even if he can't see it. "Kyofu-chan that was awesome! Hika-chan and Kao-chan just finished telling us about how you and Venom came running along like two bats out of hell!" Of course Honey would sound happy by that.

I chuckle, "It had to be done. Is Venom okay? What about my new black stallion?"

"You're buying the horse?" I hear Kaoru question and I chuckle out my answer.

"They're fine," Hikaru states. The stallion wasn't too happy to of just been left alone with us but we got him to settle down. Venom's paws are a little raw but other than that he's fine".

I nod again even though they can't see it. "I'll ride Razboi back to the school if he can be brought along with the trailer".

"Razboi?" Tamaki speaks up? "Who's Razboi?"

I grin as I continue to make sure the carriage stays still, the wheels locked in place, "My new black stallion of course. It means 'war' in Romanian". A fitting name for the male horse. "So would someone be able to tack him up and bring him with the trailer?"

Kyoya chuckles lightly, "I'll have it arranged".

I grin from my end oF the phone, "Now...Don't we have a fair dance to get to?"

Indeed we do, and the others chuckle before as one they turn to go to the car that's waiting for them. I watch as they head for their cars, Kyoya on the phone with someone else. Five minutes later after the cars are gone, I get a text saying that the car and trailer with Razboi will be coming in ten minutes.

And so, we go through with the fair, the parade having each of the school's clubs in it. The Host club is in the front, the lot of us having changed into our costumes and I having just finished buying Razboi from his previous owner. I should probably get a small barn built. One just for him. For the most part he'll be able to wander as he pleases like Venom does. However I need a place to put him when it rains or just his tack and treats. I've got plenty of acres of land, so I'm sure he'll be happy with me. Maybe I can get Kyoya or Kanzen to get a horse for themselves so Razboi has someone to be friends with other than Venom. During the dance, Kyoya and I- simply as a tease towards the women- have a dance together just as Tamaki and Haruhi have theirs. But other than that we mostly dance with Haruhi before her dance with Tamaki, or other girls. As the fire works go off, I stand close to Kyoya, and we hide our held hands in doing so. Dad, mom, father, mother. I'll make you four proud. This year is only the first of many to come. I'll continue being a good person but uphold the Clan's name. I'll become the best Yakuza Boss out there. I'll keep my family and friends happy and safe. And one day...I'll ask Kyoya to marry me. But not yet. First I have to live life.


End file.
